Un Soltero en apuros
by Masen Emily
Summary: Gracias a su sobrina recién nacida, el médico soltero más apetecible de la ciudad, Emmett McCarty se había transformado en un hombre agotado. Pero la enfermera de maternidad Rosalie Hale le ofreció su ayuda al insufrible doctor..Summary dentro Humanos OoC
1. Summary y Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Había una nueva mujer en la vida de Emmett McCarty y estaba loco por ella, ¡eso cuando no estaba llorando o gritando, por supuesto! Gracias a su sobrina recién nacida, el médico soltero más apetecible de la ciudad se había transformado en un tipo de lo más casero y agotado. Pero la ayuda estaba en camino._

_La enfermera de maternidad Rosalie Hale se volvía loca con los niños, o tal vez sólo estaba loca. ¿Por qué, si no, se había ofrecido a darle un cursillo sobre cuidados infantiles al insufrible doctor McCarty? Y ¿por qué, si no, le parecía de repente que ese hombre era tan... tan irresistible?_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

—No puede ser tan malo como dices, Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale levantó la mirada de la niña que tenía en brazos y asintió decididamente ante las palabras de la madre. Cuando hizo eso sintió un fuerte tirón del cabello y se dio cuenta de que la niña se lo había agarrado. Se lo quitó de la mano y se lo colocó bien sobre el hombro.

—Si, definitivamente, es así de malo, Alice. El tipo es un perfecto ogro, y no se quedará contento hasta que no tenga mi cabeza en una bandeja. Pregúntaselo a Bella.

Alice Whitlock miró a su hermana para verificarlo y ésta asintió.

—Realmente parece que la ha tomado con Rosalie por alguna razón —dijo mientras trataba de controlar a su propio hijo que zigzagueaba por la ultramoderna cocina de Alice.

Las tres estaban allí reunidas para el almuerzo mensual que solían hacer un domingo. Era la primera vez que lo hacían en casa de Alice desde que se la compró.

—Cuidado, Simón —le dijo a su hijo de casi dos años de edad—. Tía Alice y tío Jasper no son tan permisivos como mamá y papá. No serán tan comprensivos si ensucias algo.

—Lo que querrás decir es que tío Jasper no es tan permisivo. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo complicadas que pueden ponerse las cosas cuando llegan los niños a una casa, empezando por los niños en sí mismos. Y sigue convencido de que hay alguna forma de mantener limpia la casa en todo momento. Por supuesto, sólo porque me haya casado con él no significa que yo haya cambiado de forma de ser y Gennie y yo lo estamos volviendo loco, con lo ordenadito que ha sido él siempre. ¿No es así, querida?

La niña hizo algunos ruidos inconexos y se agitó de una manera que a Rosalie le recordó a una tortuga.

—Parece como si fuera a tener los ojos verdes de Jasper y tu cabello rubio. Una bonita combinación.

—Si. ¿Cómo será que Gennie ya tiene cabello y Simón tardó casi un año en tenerlo? —preguntó Bella.

Las tres miraron al moreno niño y la brisa le agitó los oscuros rizos que había heredado de su madre.

—Así es con los niños —dijo Alice—. Además, una vez que empezó a salirle el cabello lo hizo como si fueran manojos de lana. No te puedes quejar —dijo Alice.

—Si, tiene todo un futuro por delante anunciando crecepelos por televisión. Podéis haceros ricos.

—Gracias, pero me gusta tal como es.

—Pero estamos yéndonos por las ramas. Estabais hablando del nuevo médico del hospital. El doctor Carty.

Rosalie dejó a la niña en su cuna.

—Es doctor McCarty —corrigió a su amiga—. Por favor no me vayas a decir que ha sido cosa del destino el que me vea torturada por ese tipo. Eso lo hace parecer como si tuviera que estar atada a él para siempre.

El doctor Emmett McCarty había aparecido en escena hacía seis meses en el hospital donde Rosalie y Isabella trabajaban en la sección de maternidad. Rosalie con los niños e Isabella en obstetricia. El tipo había llegado allí desde un famoso hospital privado de la costa oeste, donde había sido el jefe del equipo de cardiología. Todo el mundo en el hospital Seton, donde ellas trabajaban, sabía que había alcanzado los más altos laureles como médico y que antes había terminado su licenciatura en Harvard con las mejores notas.

Lo cierto era que, desde que llegó, se había transformado en el objetivo de todos los cotilleos del hospital. El caso era que ahora era el administrador del hospital y estaba llevando a cabo su labor con su brillantez habitual. Era amado y respetado por todo el mundo.

Por todo el mundo, excepto por Rosalie Hale.

Oh, sí respetaba su expediente académico y su posición en el hospital, por supuesto. E, incluso, le había gustado al principio, con su informal forma de vestir y su buena apariencia y agradables sonrisas que parecía dedicarle a todo el mundo. Pero entonces no había tenido mucho que ver con él y, en un momento dado, empezó a cambiar. Últimamente parecía como si cada vez que se daba la vuelta se topara con él. No paraban de tener enfrentamientos por casi todo y siempre, siempre, tenía que ser ella la derrotada. Porque no importaba lo que él fuera, un chulo, un listillo, un misógino y tan pesado como una llaga; además, era su jefe.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Alice.

—Me has pillado. Lo único que sé es que parece disfrutar siempre que puede incordiarme. Lo tengo siempre encima.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ya estamos otra vez. Hay un montón de enfermeras que estarían muy contentas de que el doctor McCarty estuviera siempre encima de ellas. Sobre todo si es en un cuarto trastero oscuro.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Bueno, pues yo no. Ese tipo no es más que un chulo. Es arrogante, maleducado, engreído, egocéntrico, malhumorado, sexista, cabezota...

—Y tiene los más bonitos ojos castaños que has visto en tu vida. Eso sin hablar de sus rizos oscuros. A mí me encantan los hombres con rizos oscuros, ¿a tí no? Son tan adorables —dijo Isabella mirando a su hijo.

—A mi me gusta el cabello oscuro —asintió Alice. Rosalie miró a Isabella como si le acabara de explotar la cabeza.

—Tienes que estar de broma, Bella. ¿Emmett McCarty? ¿Adorable?

—Oye, no es a mí a quien está incordiando a todas horas. Conmigo siempre ha sido perfectamente educado. Aunque, a veces, un poco frío y distante... para mi gusto.

Rosalie no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Ese hombre nunca es educado, frío o distante conmigo. Aunque me gustaría que fuera distante, lo más posible. Y es el mayor engreído que he conocido en mi vida. Y, con respecto a lo de educado... ¡Hey, un momento! ¿No estarás tratando de decirme que es culpa mía que me tenga al principio de su lista negra?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si es tu culpa. Pero podría decir que su mal humor podría ser una consecuencia directa de tu presencia.

Ahora si que Rosalie se quedó confusa.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sólo que algunas personalidades no congenian con otras, ya sabes.

Alice asintió comprensiva.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Eso es exactamente lo que sentimos Jasper y yo el uno por el otro durante una temporada. No teníamos casi nada en común y había veces que me sacaba de quicio. Pero al final lo arreglamos todo y ahora nos va perfectamente.

—Bueno, pues las cosas nunca irán perfectamente en mi vida mientras tenga que soportar a ese tipo. Hay algo en ese hombre...

—No lo digas demasiado en serio —le dijo Alice—. Mira, te voy a dar el mejor consejo de todo mi amplio arsenal; un consejo que nunca me ha fallado a mí ni a ninguna de las personas a las que se lo he ofrecido.

Rosalie no trató de ocultar su escepticismo, Pero aún así preguntó:

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sólo déjate llevar, Rosalie.

Rosalie las miró a las dos, incrédula.

—¿Que me deje llevar dices?

Alice asintió.

—Te sorprendería ver cuánta gente nos creamos nuestros propios problemas sin darnos cuenta sólo por luchar contra las cosas que deberíamos aceptar. Míranos a Bella y a mí y los problemas que tuvimos con Edward y Jasper. Somos dos buenos ejemplos.

Luego miró a su hija, que se había quedado dormida en la cuna y sonrió antes de continuar.

—Relájate y deja que la naturaleza siga su curso, Rosalie. El doctor Carty y tú lo arreglaréis todo entre vosotros.

—Es McCarty.

Alice agitó una mano y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Bueno, lo que sea.

* * *

><p>Al fin comienza la historia de Emmett y Rosalie! Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Reviews ? ;)<p>

No olviden pasar por el blog (masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com), allí los capítulos están un poquito más adelantados


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

No era un buen día para Emmett McCarty, y era por culpa de Juliana. Ella era la mujer más exigente y petulante que había tenido la desgracia de conocer; un monstruo absoluto se escondía detrás de sus grandes ojos azules, su suave cabello rubio y delicados labios. Y era así todas las noches, desde que ella había invadido su hogar hacía un par de meses. Le había hecho despertarse en mitad de la noche, insistiendo en que satisficiera sus necesidades y, podía jurar por lo que fuera que las necesidades de Juliana podían dejar agotados a un regimiento de hombres. Además, no le dejaba volverse a dormir hasta que no la hubiera satisfecho. Una vez despierta y saciada, prácticamente le ordenaba que la entretuviera contándole cosas, cantando y charlando con ella.

Era de la clase de mujer más mortal, pensó Emmett. Encantadora y sorprendentemente maravillosa en un momento y necesitada y completamente dependiente al siguiente. No le cabía la menor duda de que sería letal para cualquier hombre desafortunado algún día.

Y eso que sólo tenía tres meses.

Emmett se acercó al armario de las medicinas y se tomó un par de aspirinas. Cuando dio unos tragos de agua de la fuente que tenía en el despacho aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo que había cerca y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

La verdad era que tenía un aspecto espantoso. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para afeitarse esa mañana, lo que unido a las ojeras por la falta de sueño no le hacía parecer uno de los jefes de un hospital decente, sino un paciente, probablemente de la sección de siquiatría.

Unos golpes rápidos en la puerta de su despacho hicieron que se volviera rápidamente y se tiró encima toda el agua del vaso que tenía en la mano. Como estaba muy fría le hizo sobresaltarse, por lo que terminó de tirarse encima todo el contenido.

—¡Adelante! —gritó enfadado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, lo justo como para que asomara la cabeza de una de las nuevas internas.

—¿Doctor McCarty?

—¿Sí?

No pudo recordar el nombre de esa joven, pero tampoco le importaba. Por lo poco que se había fijado en ella no debía de llevar mucho tiempo por allí.

—Bueno, le necesitan en maternidad, señor.

—¿Por qué?

—Eh, no lo sé. Sólo me han pedido que se lo diga.

—¿Es una urgencia?

La joven entornó los párpados y pensó la pregunta.

—No lo creo. Probablemente me lo habrían dicho si fuera así, ¿no cree?

—Pues sí.

—O, supongo que le habrían llamado de otra manera.

Emmett la miró por un largo momento antes de decir más. Cuando lo hizo fue breve y concisamente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Mills, señor. Eh, doctora Claudia Mills.

—Mills —repitió él sin hacer nada para disimular lo enfadado que estaba—. Doctora Mills. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en éste hospital?

—Unas dos semanas, señor.

—Dos semanas. Ya veo. Y, en ese breve tiempo ya se las ha arreglado para olvidarse de los principios más básicos de su educación como médico, ¿no es así?

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y evitó su mirada.

—No, señor. Yo...

Emmett se acercó a la puerta y la abrió del todo, haciendo que la chica casi se cayera dentro del despacho. Entonces él se volvió y terminó de decirle:

—La próxima vez que alguien le pida que haga algo, entérese de lo que se trata antes de salir corriendo ¿lo hará?

Luego salió del despacho, pero se paró en seco y añadió cuando le pareció como si ella se fuera a poner a llorar:

—Una cosa más. Si piensa durar en ésta profesión, será mejor que se endurezca un poco. No voy a ser el último que la regañe por cometer semejantes errores estúpidos. Procure cometer los menos posibles. Pudiera ser que alguien terminara herido. O muerto. Y entonces, ¿qué hará usted, eh?

Cuando la puerta se cerró creyó oír sorber a la joven y frunció el ceño. Internos, pensó en plan despectivo. En esos días ninguno de ellos parecía valer para ese trabajo.

Seguía enfadado cuando llegó a maternidad, pero se encontró aquello sorprendentemente tranquilo para estar tan cerca el cambio de turno. Sólo una enfermera estaba a cargo y parecía estar anotando algo en el historial de un paciente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando se acercó a ella.

—Oh, si, doctor McCarty. La doctora Weber quería verle en la sala tres de LDR. —Emmett se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Le ha dicho por qué?

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y agitó la cabeza.

—No. Lo siento. Sólo me dijo que se lo enviara en cuanto llegara.

Él se frotó fuertemente las sienes, tratando de suavizar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Seguía haciéndolo cuando abrió la puerta de la sala y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de gente hasta que todos gritaron:

—¡Sorpresa!

Emmett se vio rodeado inmediatamente por médicos, enfermeras y demás miembros del personal. La habitación estaba adornada con globos de colores, algunos de los cuales eran guantes de goma pintados y tenía delante una gran tarta llena de velas.

—¿Creías que podías ocultarnos tu cuarenta cumpleaños, eh? —le preguntó Ángela Weber, la jefa de departamento de cuidados intensivos para recién nacidos.

Ángela y su marido, Ben, eran los primeros amigos que había hecho cuando llegó a Nueva Jersey. En realidad, eran los únicos. Bueno, era un hombre que le gustaba estar solo. Por lo menos así había sido antes de que apareciera esa asistente social con Juliana en brazos delante de su puerta. Sobre todas las cosas desagradables que le habían pasado desde primero de año, Emmett cumplía cuarenta años ese día y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había descubierto Ángela. El no le había dicho a nadie lo mayor que era. Demonios, ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en eso.

Pero ahora estaba rodeado por un montón de rostros sonrientes y el ambiente le forzó a sonreír levemente. Eso hasta que pasó la mirada por todos y se detuvo en una mujer en particular.

Una enfermera rubia estaba sola en una esquina. Era la imagen de la eficiencia y la tranquilidad. Era cierto, no podía negar que Rosalie Hale era la viva imagen de la eficiencia. Pero también sabía que podía serlo todo menos tranquila; en ese momento tenía las uñas clavadas en la carne de los brazos. Además tenía fruncido el ceño, como casi siempre cuando él estaba presente.

Sabía que esa mujer lo odiaba. De mala gana admitió que, tal vez, con razón. La verdad era que él no había sido el hombre más fácil de tratar últimamente. Y, maldita sea, ella se las había arreglado para pillarle siempre de malas. No podía decir la razón exacta por la que esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero los dos habían chocado desde el mismo principio.

—Bueno, ¿es qué no vas a decir nada? —le preguntó Ángela mientras le daba un abrazo afectuoso.

—Francamente, Ángela, no estoy seguro de qué decir. ¿Quién está ocupándose del negocio? Debe de haber un montón de parturientas preguntándose qué ha pasado con la gente.

—Bueno, han sido lo suficientemente amables como para adaptar sus contracciones el tiempo necesario para que celebremos esta pequeña fiesta. Además, acaba de haber un cambio de turno. Toda esta gente son del primero y ya se iban a marchar.

—Y aún así habéis hecho tiempo para desearme un feliz cumpleaños —dijo Emmett, francamente impresionado por ese gesto—. No sé cómo has sabido que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Bueno, será mejor que no lo sepa.

Como no supo qué más decir, terminó dándole las gracias a todos.

—De nada. Y ahora date prisa y sopla las velas antes de que alguien llame a los bomberos.

Cuando Emmett se acercó a la tarta vio de reojo que Rosalie estaba tratando de marcharse discretamente. No le cabía duda de que había ido allí obligada. De repente se sintió inexplicablemente diabólico y la llamó.

—Ayúdeme con esto, ¿quiere, Rosalie? No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo.

Ella se detuvo y su larga y rubia cola de caballo con que se había peinado se estremeció cuando trató de contenerse para no decirle algo desagradable.

—Lo siento, doctor McCarty, pero voy un poco mal de tiempo. Le tengo que hacer el turno a Jeannette esta noche y me gustaría llegar pronto a casa para echarme un rato antes de volver aquí.

Curiosamente, Emmett se preguntó si en esa pequeña siesta estaría incluido un hombre.

—Oh, vamos. Sólo será un momento.

Rosalie lo miró fijamente. No era ningún secreto para nadie del personal que no se soportaban demasiado. Y aún así, allí estaba él, delante de todo el mundo y atreviéndose a ser amable con ella. Se preguntó a qué vendría aquello.

Había tenido un día horrible. Lo único que se lo había hecho soportable era que no había visto casi a ese hombre. Había estado tan cerca de marcharse de allí sin verle nada en absoluto... Hasta que se vio acorralada por la doctora Weber, que había insistido para que asistiera a la fiesta a ver si así se arreglaban las diferencias que tenía con Emmett McCarty.

Por otra parte él tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido casi y, evidentemente, no se había afeitado. ¿Con quién habría pasado la noche? Esa pregunta que se hizo a sí misma la sorprendió.

Los ojos de él brillaban combativos y ella no se iba a dejar amilanar por un tipo tan machista, egocéntrico y que se daba tanta importancia.

No estaba segura de la razón por la que lo hizo, pero se vio de repente acercándose al buen doctor.

Él la sonrió y ella se preguntó ahora por qué le preocupaba la clase de mujer que le podía gustar a Emmett McCarty. La verdad era que ya sabía la respuesta. Una mujer sumisa, cariñosa, pequeña y complaciente. Lo que la dejaba a ella completamente al margen. Eran casi igual de altos y ella tenía una fuerte estructura ósea también y sus manos eran casi igual de grandes y fuertes que las de él. Con respecto a lo de sumisa y cariñosa, bueno...

Nunca la habían acusado de ser alguna de esas cosas. Siempre decía lo que pensaba cuando quería y, a menudo, cuando no quería también. Y nadie, nadie le decía a ella lo que tenía que hacer.

«Excepto Emmett McCarty», pensó. «Puede ponerte de mal humor en cualquier momento y a toda velocidad».

Apretó los puños a los costados cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácilmente que había caído en la trampa. Ya estaba haciendo otra vez lo que le decía ese tipo.

—Cuando cuente tres —le dijo él en voz baja y desde una distancia peligrosamente corta.

Ella se volvió y se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaba separados por apenas unos centímetros, así que empezó a retroceder, pero él la agarró por la cintura mientras sonreía como si le dijera que ya había sabido cómo iba ella a reaccionar.

Apenas le oyó cuando contó, pero reaccionó cuando dijo tres. Los dos tomaron aire, se inclinaron y soplaron con todas sus fuerzas. Las velas se apagaron y todo el mundo aplaudió.

—Supongo que eso significará que mi deseo de cumpleaños se hará realidad —dijo Emmett en voz baja y sugerente.

Cuando ella lo miró esta vez le brillaban los ojos y tuvo la impresión de que trataba de decirle algo.

—Sí, eso es lo que se dice, ¿no?

Él la apretó más aún, sin hacerle daño, pero sí insistentemente.

—¿No quiere saber cuál es mi deseo?

La luz de sus ojos tomó una nueva dimensión y ahora parecía indudablemente libidinosa. Sintió como su mano le acariciaba levemente la espalda y el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Era eso una broma? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacerle?

Agitó la cabeza y le contestó:

—No. No creo que quiera saberlo.

—Bueno, dado que mi deseo está destinado a hacerse realidad, lo descubrirá muy pronto, ya que la incluye a usted.

Ella trató de reírse y no hacer caso de la tensión sexual que, de repente, había surgido entre ellos, pero la risa le salió falsa. Por fin se soltó de su abrazo como si se hubiera quemado.

—Oh, ya lo tengo —dijo por fin—. Ya sé lo que ha pedido.

—¿Sí?

Rosalie asintió y retrocedió un paso.

—Quiere que me vaya. Va a pedir mi dimisión o espera que haga algo tan mal como para tener una buena excusa para despedirme.

Ésta vez fue Emmett McCarty el que se rió sin humor.

—¿Es eso lo que piensa de verdad?

Rosalie asintió.

—Es lo que sé.

Retrocedió otro paso y esa distancia pareció darle más confianza y energía.

—Bueno, doctor McCarty, yo llevo mucho tiempo ya en el hospital y me gusta demasiado como para ceder mi posición sólo porque un médico me encuentra molesta. Y, modestia aparte, soy demasiado buena en mi trabajo como para cometer un error que pueda terminar con mi carrera aquí.

Esperó a ver cómo respondía él y se preguntó si no habría hablado demasiado orgullosamente y no habría cometido en ese momento el error que decía que no iba a cometer. Pero en vez de contestarla enfadado o amenazarla, Emmett McCarty se limitó a sonreír.

—Tocado, Rosalie —dijo por fin, tranquilamente—. Tocado.

Y luego dirigió su atención a la tarta que Ángela había terminado de cortar y le estaba pasando a todos los presentes. No volvió a mirar a Rosalie y, por un breve momento, ella se sintió un poco celosa e indignada con ese hombre que podía ignorarla de esa manera. Luego se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era esa reacción. Al fin y al cabo lo que ella quería era precisamente eso, que la ignorara.

Mientras se iba apartando del grupo lentamente, Rosalie se preguntó la razón por la que se sentía traicionada al no ser el centro de su universo cuando llevaba meses tratando de no cruzarse con él. Entonces alguien le puso en la mano un plato de papel con una gran porción de tarta. Disimulando se dirigió con ella a la puerta y se deslizó afuera.

Cuando salió se dijo que lo que necesitaba era dormir. Esa debía de ser la única razón posible a la curiosa reacción que había tenido con Emmett McCarty. Esa tarde seguro que ya no recordaría el efecto que le había producido su contacto.

* * *

><p>No olviden pasar por masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com Ya esta el segundo capitulo!<p>

Reviews ? ;)


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Rosalie miró el reloj de pared y vio que faltaba sólo una hora para que empezara para ella un largo fin de semana. Había olvidado hacía tiempo lo agradable que podía ser el tercer turno cuando pasaba tranquilamente y sin incidentes. Dentro de una hora se marcharía a su casa para tener tres días completos de fin de semana; viernes, sábado y domingo completamente libres.

Hacía una hora que Jeannette se había presentado para relevarla y Rosalie estaba esperando el ascensor.

Cuando este llegó y se abrieron las puertas se topó con la doctora Ángela Weber. Por alguna misteriosa razón, al ver su expresión sintió ganas de echar a correr.

—¡Rosalie! ¿Te vas ya?

Ella asintió y se acercó más al ascensor, preparándose para una rápida retirada.

—Hola, Ángela. Sí, me marcho. Jeannette y yo hemos cambiado los turnos, así que ella va a trabajar por mí hoy. Me voy a casa ya, lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas. Es perfecto. ¡Yo no lo habría arreglado mejor si lo hubiera intentado!

Rosalie la miró extrañada y pensó: «Corre. Corre mientras puedas».

—¿Arreglar qué? —le preguntó sintiendo que iba a lamentar haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Tú vives en Haddonfield, ¿no?

Rosalie asintió.

—Sí, tengo un piso alquilado.

—Maravilloso —dijo Ángela, sonriendo—. Realmente odio tener que pedírtelo, pero ya que te marchas y vas en esa dirección, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Te importaría llevar una ficha de un paciente hasta Twistock? Está de camino a tu casa.

Rosalie respiró aliviada y sonrió.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Se la dejaron aquí inadvertidamente ayer y es vital para la presentación que un médico va a hacer esta misma mañana en Maryland, en una reunión de los Institutos Nacionales de la Salud. Si tuviera que venir al hospital no llegaría a tiempo.

Entonces le pasó una carpeta a Rosalie, que se la metió bajo el brazo.

—Aquí tienes la dirección —le dijo al tiempo que le metía una hoja de papel en un bolsillo de la parka—. ¿No te apartará mucho de tu camino, verdad?

Rosalie agitó la cabeza cuando leyó la dirección.

—No te preocupes, Ángela. Está muy cerca de mi casa.

Y era un vecindario muy bonito, pensó mientras se volvía a meter el papel en el bolsillo. Casas grandes, la mayoría de ellas de estilo Victoriano, con jardines perfectamente cuidados y grandes árboles levantándose hacia el cielo. Era la clase de sitio que le encantaba, tranquilo, pacífico y hermoso. Después de algunas de las experiencias que había sufrido en la vida, la serenidad y la belleza eran dos de las cosas que más apreciaba.

—Te lo agradezco —le dijo Ángela al tiempo que empezaba a andar y se dirigía a su trabajo—. Te debo una.

Rosalie se metió tan contenta en el ascensor. No sólo tenía tres días libres por delante, sino que en esas setenta y dos horas no iba a tener que ver para nada al doctor Emmett McCarty.

Emmett McCarty estaba mirando fijamente la cuna que tenía en su mismo dormitorio, mientras pensaba en una enfermera rubia y se preguntaba por qué demonios se habría comportado de esa manera la tarde anterior. Se había dirigido a Rosalie Hale en una habitación llena de gente; la había desnudado con la mirada mientras le miraban una docena de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y, maldita sea, le había gustado lo que se había imaginado.

Cielos, ¿cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía encontrar atractiva a esa mujer tan enojosa? Rosalie Hale era una mujer insoportable, cabezota, sabelotodo y bocazas; una mujer más apropiada para organizar motines en una cárcel que para cuidar niños. No había ninguna razón para que ella se enfrentara tan decididamente a él, pensó. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué hacía una hora Juliana le había despertado llorando de uno de los sueños más eróticos que recordaba haber tenido últimamente y la protagonista del mismo no era otra que Rosalie?

Decididamente, estaba falto de sueño, pensó. Esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría para ese comportamiento suyo tan extraño. El agotamiento le hace cosas raras a la gente. Y no iba a poder recuperar esas horas de sueño que le faltaban esa noche.

¿Esa noche? Demonios, ya era por la mañana de nuevo. Y, una vez más, se sentía más cansado al despertarse que cuando se acostó. Se sentía completamente desorientado mientras sostenía en la mano un biberón, pero Juliana estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y él tenía miedo de apartarse de la niña y que ese movimiento la despertara y volviera a empezar a llorar.

La casa estaba en un completo silencio. No podía recordar la última vez que había experimentado tal falta de sonidos. Cuando se mudó a vivir a esa antigua casa victoriana le haba encantado, lo mismo que el vecindario. Eso fue hasta el primer día del año, cuando la señora Edna Caldecott, del Servicio Internacional de Ayuda al Niño se había presentado delante de su puerta con un montón de malas noticias y una niña en brazos.

Precisamente en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y la niña se sobresaltó. Por un esperanzado momento, Emmett pensó que se iba a volver a dormir y empezó a apartarse de la cuna con mucho cuidado. Pero no tuvo suerte; la niña abrió los ojos y puso la expresión de siempre cuando se iba a poner a llorar. Inmediatamente después soltó un grito que casi le rompió los tímpanos. Esa niña iba para cantante.

Emmett la tomó en brazos. Seguía haciéndolo con dudas aún después de un par de meses. Por supuesto, evitaba tener que tocarla, a no ser que no tuviera más remedio, dejando esa obligación a las incontables niñeras que había tenido que contratar para que la cuidaran durante el día.

Desde enero habían pasado por la casa no menos de media docena y se había tenido que librar de ellas por una u otra razón. La señora Howard le había parecido demasiado estricta, mientras que la señora Carter era todo lo contrario y le pareció que la iba a mimar demasiado. Evan era un tipo agradable, pero no creyó que un chico de diecinueve años tuviera los conocimientos suficientes para cuidar a un recién nacido. Y Melissa... Bueno, el día que llegó a casa y se la encontró esperándole tumbada en su cama y sin más ropa que una sonrisa se dio cuenta de que tampoco servía para el trabajo.

Estaba muy satisfecho con la señora Garrison, la más reciente. Tenía sesenta y dos años y había criado a sus cuatro hijos, además de tener unos encantadores y convincentes ojos azules. Había esperado que durara como niñera, pero el día anterior le había dicho que no volvería, ya que la iban a condenar por atraco a mano armada e iba a estar ocupada durante los próximos diez años. De todas formas, le había garantizado que, seguramente, la soltarían bastante antes por buen comportamiento y esperaba para entonces poder seguir trabajando para él; si le seguía interesando.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Juliana lloró aún más fuertemente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró Emmett mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta decidió que no se iba a preocupar por llevar puestos sólo unos pantalones de pijama color púrpura. No se podía imaginar quién podría ser a las siete y media de la mañana, pero estaba más que seguro de que no se iba a poner presentable para quien fuera. Juliana incrementó aún más el volumen de su llanto y, para cuando llegaron a la puerta, estaba toda colorada y fuera de control.

Que fue exactamente como se sintió también Emmett en cuanto vio a Rosalie Hale delante de su puerta.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —se preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Yo vivo aquí—contesto Emmett.

—Me ha enviado Ángela Weber —le dijo Rosalie hablando otra vez al mismo tiempo que él—. ¿Qué demonios le está haciendo a ese pobre bebé?

A pesar de que su trabajo consistía en estar rodeada de niños, Rosalie no podía soportar oír llorar a uno de ellos. Por instinto tomó a la niña de los brazos de Emmett y no le hizo todas las preguntas que le pasaron por la cabeza sobre su apariencia. Sólo se dio cuenta de que le pasó muy a gusto la niña y Rosalie entró en la casa tras de él, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Meció con cuidado a la niña en sus brazos mientras le murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Juliana dejó dé llorar casi inmediatamente y quedó mirando fijamente la cara de Rosalie.

—Así, buena chica —dijo Rosalie dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que se trataba de una niña.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y sonrió.

—Tenga —le dijo a Emmett ofreciéndole la ficha que llevaba bajo el brazo—. La doctora Weber me ha pedido que le traiga esto, dijo que lo iba a necesitar hoy.

Como él no tomó la ficha inmediatamente Rosalie lo miró. En aquel instante, ya no tuvo más remedio que fijarse bien y no le gustó lo que vio. Bueno, lo que vio sí que le gustó, pero no le gustó que le gustara. Ese tipo tenía un buen cuerpo y sólo deseó que perteneciera a cualquier otro que no fuera Emmett McCarty. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se percató de que él se había dado cuenta de su inspección. Entonces se sintió ruborizar.

No muy segura de poder confiar en su voz, agitó la carpeta para llamar su atención sobre ella. Como él siguió sin hacerle caso, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—La doctora Weber parece pensar que es muy importante.

Emmett tomó la carpeta por fin y la dejó sobre un sofá sin mirarla. Parecía tener su atención completamente centrada en ella y la niña. Y, ya que ella se sentía infinitamente más capaz de tratar con un bebé que con un hombre semidesnudo, Rosalie bajó la mirada a la niña que tenía en brazos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo suavemente.

La niña sonrió haciendo que Rosalie se riera.

—Juliana —respondió una voz profunda a su lado—. Se llama Juliana McCarty.

Rosalie temió que, si levantaba la mirada, se encontraría con Emmett mucho más cerca y entonces, sin duda, haría alguna tontería. Algo como tocarle, que era lo que estaba deseando hacer. Así que mantuvo la mirada fija en la niña y se dedicó a hablar con ella.

—Bueno, es un gran nombre para una niña tan pequeña, ¿no es así, Juliana?

La niña volvió a sonreír.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? —le preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie levantó la vista por fin y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Desde tan cerca pudo ver que sus poderosos hombros estaban deliciosamente llenos de pecas y se distinguían todos sus músculos desde el cuello a la cintura. Tragó saliva con una cierta dificultad antes de preguntarle:

—¿Qué?

—Ha hecho que deje de llorar. Sólo teniéndola en brazos. Y ahora le está sonriendo. A mí nunca me ha sonreído.

—Yo... no lo sé. No se puede hacer que los niños hagan algo. Son ellos los que eligen sonreír o llorar o lo dejan de hacer. Normalmente tienen muy buenas razones para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Entonces los labios de él se transformaron en una fina línea y puso los brazos en jarras. Esa era una actitud que ella conocía ya muy bien y significaba que le había vuelto a hacer enfadar.

—¿Está diciendo que soy yo el que hago que Juliana llore? —dijo él con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

—No necesariamente. Después de todo, usted es su padre. ¿Por qué la va a hacer llorar?

De repente darse cuenta de eso hizo que a Rosalie le entraran ganas de ponerse a llorar. No tenía ni idea de que el doctor McCarty estuviera casado y tuviera hijos. No creía que lo supiera nadie en el hospital. Había demasiadas enfermeras y doctoras persiguiéndolo; algo que no harían tan claramente si supieran que estaba casado. Hasta ese mismo momento Rosalie hubiera jurado que pertenecía a la minoría de las que no les importaría nada que ese tipo tuviera un harén de una docena de mujeres. Pero enfrentada con la evidencia de sus ataduras o, por lo menos de una de ellas, sintió como una pequeña punzada en el corazón.

—No soy su padre —dijo él—. Soy su tío.

Luego suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara como si se sintiera realmente agotado.

—Y tiene razón. La hago llorar. Por alguna razón, me odia. Y no tengo ni idea de lo que puedo hacer para evitarlo.

Rosalie lo miró durante un momento antes de contestar. Parecía un hombre acabado. Un hombre al que le faltara muy poco para tirarse de lo alto de un puente. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y un aspecto de agotamiento general preocupante. Parecía completamente desesperado.

—¿Dónde están sus padres?

Rosalie estaba anonadada al ver ese lado vulnerable de Emmett McCarty; algo que nunca hubiera sospechado antes.

—Muertos.

A Rosalie le dio un salto el corazón al pensar que esa niña hubiera sufrido semejante pérdida a tan temprana edad.

—Lo siento —dijo suavemente.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente ni siquiera los conocía. Su padre era mi hermano, pero hace más de treinta años que ni siquiera hablaba con él.

Lo que significaba que los dos se separaron cuando eran niños, pensó Rosalie, incapaz de negar la curiosidad que sintió por las razones de esa separación. No pensaba preguntarle nada, pero Emmett pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Es una larga historia, Rosalie —dijo mirando a la niña que ella tenía en brazos—. ¿Por qué no se quita el abrigo mientras yo preparó café?

Emmett hizo más que un café. Gracias a la insistencia de Rosalie se preparó para ir a trabajar mientras ella vigilaba a la niña. Por primera vez desde hacía unos meses él se tomó su tiempo para ducharse, afeitarse sin cortarse ni una sola vez, y vestirse. Hasta se planchó antes la ropa. Para cuando salió del dormitorio estaba de mejor humor que lo que podía recordar durante los últimos dos meses. Y, curiosamente, se lo debía todo a la aparición de Rosalie delante de su puerta esa mañana.

Se topó con ella, literalmente, cuando salía de la habitación de Juliana. La agarró por los hombros para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y ella le apoyo las manos en el pecho. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió de esa posición, y sus miradas no se separaron tampoco, como si cada uno estuviera esperando el movimiento del otro. Finalmente se separaron a la vez, murmurando excusas. Emmett extendió un brazo para indicarle a Rosalie que le precediera escaleras abajo y ella cerró la puerta de la habitación de Juliana antes de hacerlo.

Sólo cuando estuvieron bien lejos de la puerta de la niña, en la cocina se atrevieron a hablar, aunque lo hicieron en voz baja, como si temieran que se fuera a poner a llorar de nuevo.

—Ha comido un poco más mientras usted se vestía —le dijo Rosalie—. Creo que dormirá un rato.

Él asintió, pero no pareció completamente convencido.

—¿Café?

—Por favor.

Emmett llenó dos grandes tazas.

—¿Tiene hambre? —le preguntó—. Puedo hacerle unos huevos revueltos con tocino.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Gracias, así está bien. Ya comeré algo en casa, más tarde.

Él volvió a asentir y, de repente pensó que no se le ocurría qué decir. Así que le dio un trago a su café mientras miraba a Rosalie y se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan guapa después de salir de lo que se llamaba en el hospital «el turno del cementerio».

—Me iba a hablar de los padres de Juliana —dijo ella por fin.

Eso era, recordó Emmett. Sabía que había otra razón para que ella siguiera en su casa después de darle la ficha. Otra además del simple hecho de que él quisiera que siguiera allí, por supuesto.

—Pero si prefiere no hacerlo...

—No —le aseguró él—. No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Emmett agitó la cabeza.

—No es nada. Perdone mis frecuentes fallos de comunicación. Lo que pasa es que no he dormido mucho desde que llegó Juliana.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Desde el Primero de Año. Mi hermano Alex y su esposa se mataron en un accidente de coche en Portugal en Navidad; un par de semanas después del nacimiento de Juliana. Dejaron un testamento donando todo lo que poseían a la caridad e indicando que el cuidado de la niña recaía en mí.

—Entonces no ha visto a su hermano desde que eran niños, ¿no?

—No. Pero de alguna manera siempre hemos sabido dónde estábamos cada uno y lo que estaba haciendo. Mis padres se divorciaron poco después de que yo cumpliera cinco años. Creo que Alex tenía dos años por entonces. Por acuerdo de mis padres yo me fui a vivir con mi padre a Nueva York y Alex se fue a Europa con mi madre, donde vivía su familia. Mi padre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía diez años y siempre tuve por madre a mi madrastra. Apenas puedo recordar a mi madre verdadera.

Rosalie asintió.

—Yo perdí a mis dos padres cuando tenía tres años y tampoco puedo recordar mucho de ellos.

Por alguna razón eso no sorprendió mucho a Emmett.

—¿Quién se ocupó de usted después de su muerte?

—Dos de mis tías —dijo ella—. Eran unas damas muy agradables, pero no fueron nada realistas acerca de las necesidades de una chica en crecimiento cuando yo llegué a esa edad. Como resultado, terminé siendo una... bueno, una chica difícil.

Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eso no me sorprende nada. Ahora es también una adulta difícil

Rosalie levantó la cabeza de golpe y los ojos le brillaban cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Emmett bromeó.

—¿Por qué es tan fácil sacarla de sus casillas?

Ella levantó la barbilla como defendiéndose.

—¿Por qué le gusta tanto provocarme?

Emmett no pudo negar eso, pero no quería pelear con ella ahora. Así que volvió al primer tema de conversación.

—De todas formas, el divorcio de mis padres fue una experiencia sorprendentemente poco traumática. Éramos cuatro personas que se separaron y que siguieron con sus vidas para encontrar la felicidad en otras partes. Hasta ahora siempre he tenido una imagen mental de Alex como un niño de dos años.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le dejó su hija a su cuidado?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Eso mismo me lo he preguntado yo cientos de veces desde enero. Hace años que nuestros padres murieron. Y, por lo que me ha dicho el abogado, la esposa de Alex se había separado tanto de su propia familia que no los veía en absoluto. Supongo que yo soy efectivamente el pariente más cercano de Juliana. Y, realmente, ¿qué pareja de recién casados que escribe un testamento se va a imaginar que sus últimos deseos se van a hacer realidad antes de que su hija llegue a la madurez?

—Bueno, entonces tiene una niña que criar, doctor McCarty —dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Emmett deseó poder ver esa situación de la misma forma positiva y optimista con la que ella evidentemente lo hacía.

—Sí.

Y con esa simple y monosilábica respuesta se evaporó la primera vez que estaba de buen humor desde hacía dos meses y se sintió como si el mundo se cayera a sus pies. Todo en lo que se había negado a pensar desde la llegada de Juliana explotó en su cerebro como una bomba de relojería. Era el único responsable de otro ser humano, una niña. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo criarla.

—Ayúdeme, Rosalie —dijo él de repente, incapaz de contener las palabras—. Por favor. No puedo hacer esto solo.

* * *

><p>No olviden pasar por el blog! masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com<p>

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, espero los de este ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Rosalie lo miró incrédula, sin poder decir nada en absoluto. ¿Ayudarle? ¿Ayudar a Emmett McCarty? ¿Con una niña? ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

Siguió mirándolo en silencio por un buen rato. Entonces se tragó el café que había mantenido en la boca y se atragantó, empezando a toser. Emmett se levantó y le dio un par de sólidos golpes en la espalda, algo que la hizo toser más aún porque le resultó un gesto inesperadamente inflamatorio de sus pasiones. La verdad era que, a través de tanta ropa como llevaba ese contacto no era nada seductor; pero sí que lo era.

Alarmada, Rosalie se apartó de él, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la pila haciendo un esfuerzo por escapar. Pero Emmett la siguió. Realmente lo único que él estaba haciendo era ver si ella estaba bien, se dijo a sí misma. Pero por alguna razón, parecía estar más cerca de lo que debiera estar y estar tratando de hacer mucho más que ayudarla a eliminar las toses.

A Rosalie nunca le había gustado que la gente se le acercara demasiado sin su permiso, ni emocional ni físicamente. Había una razón para eso, se recordó a sí misma inmediatamente y, sin pensarlo más, le apoyó las manos en el pecho y empujó. Fuertemente.

Emmett trastabilló hacia atrás y su mirada reflejó la sorpresa. Pero luego volvió a acercarse a ella y levantó una mano.

—¿Se siente bien? —le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en un hombro con cuidado.

Rosalie no hizo nada esta vez. Animado por esa reacción menos violenta, él le frotó la espalda. Rosalie se obligó a mantener la calma y a no pasarse, a dejar que él la tocara. Desafortunadamente, ese plan no funcionó, dado que esa sencilla caricia parecía el más incitador de los gestos e instintivamente deseó apartarse antes de que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos.

—Estoy bien —mintió mientras trababa de respirar normalmente.

—Estoy bien —repitió sin saber si estaba tratando de convencer a Emmett o a ella misma de algo que no estaba completamente segura.

Él siguió acariciándole lentamente la espalda y ella se quedó inmóvil, mirando a esos pálidos ojos castaños que parecían fijos en su rostro. Por un largo instante se quedaron así, sólo mirándose en silencio, hasta que ella se apartó un poco y no de muy buena gana.

Pero en vez de quitar la mano de su espalda para dejarla apartarse, Emmett apoyó la mano que le quedaba libre para impedirla ir a ninguna parte. La que ya tenía ocupada se la puso en el cuello y empezó a atraer hacia él su cabeza.

—No —dijo ella suavemente, tratando de apartarse.

Pero Emmett no pareció oírla y siguió con el movimiento. Durante un momento salvaje Rosalie se olvidó de la animosidad que sentía por ese tipo y de la razón por la que, normalmente, tenía tanto cuidado con los hombres. Ningún hombre la había tocado de una forma tan agradable anteriormente. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, comprendió que tenía toda la intención de besarla, se dejó llevar por el pánico y se apartó de sus brazos para correr al otro lado de la cocina.

Se puso a propósito de manera que la mesa de la cocina quedara entre ellos, aunque se daba cuenta perfectamente de que aquello era una estupidez, ya que no impediría nada si él trataba de besarla de nuevo. Y como ese movimiento pudiera impedirla tocarlo a él.

—Estoy bien —insistió por tercera vez.

De todas formas se sorprendió de lo mucho que deseaba estar en contacto otra vez con él. Cielo santo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Realmente sí —dijo Emmett con un tono de voz que ella nunca antes le había oído.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta de repente y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, luego empezó a tomarse su café como si nada. Rosalie lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose si no habría malinterpretado lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Debía de ser así, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que haber sido así. No había manera de que él hubiera intentado besarla. Debía de haberse equivocado interpretando las señales. Se recordó a sí misma que acababa de terminar un turno doble en el hospital. Estaba cansada y, como era habitual, la presencia de Emmett McCarty la ponía de mal humor. Teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que solían tirarse al cuello el uno al otro, seguramente lo último que había querido hacer ese hombre era besarla.

Emmett se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Va a hacerlo? ¿Me va a ayudar con la niña? ¿Con Juliana?

Cuando ella no dijo nada, él bajó la mirada al suelo y continuó.

—Evidentemente se le da bien. Se calló en el mismo momento en que la tomó en brazos. Usted le gusta, Rosalie. Y eso es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de mí. No sé lo que hacer. La tengo desde hace ya más de dos meses y yo... No sé lo que hacer.

Estaba claro que le estaba costando mucho pedirle ayuda. Los dos eran enemigos mortales. Ella no le gustaba a él y él no le gustaba a ella. Pero él estaba buscando ayuda desesperadamente. Tanto que, incluso, se la había pedido a ella. Era una sensación extraña tener a Emmett McCarty dependiendo de ella.

—¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda? ¿Es qué no tiene a alguien que se quede con ella durante el día, mientras usted está trabajando?

—Ya no. Nadie parece ser la persona apropiada. No sé si se da cuenta de esto, pero hay una verdadera crisis de niñeras en todo el país.

Ella sonrió secamente.

—Ya lo había oído. También hay una buena guardería en el hospital para los empleados. Isabella Cullen lleva allí a su hijo mientras trabaja. Y lo mismo hacen muchas otras enfermeras con hijos. Estoy segura de que Juliana estaría contenta allí.

Emmett agitó la cabeza.

—Juliana no ha estado contenta desde que llegó. Me tiene preocupado constantemente.

—Es sólo una recién nacida, doctor McCarty. No es responsable de su felicidad. Lo es usted. No puede esperarse que reaccione y se comporte como un adulto.

—No lo hago. Mire, Rosalie, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado —dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la mesa—. Y que no siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien.

—¿Muy bien? No nos hemos llevado en absoluto —le contestó ella riéndose.

—Ya lo sé.

Emmett se sentó entonces y continuó.

—Y le pido disculpas por eso. No he sido la persona más fácil de tratar desde la llegada de Juliana; he sido muy rudo con todo el mundo en el hospital.

—Tal vez. Pero parece tenerme manía a mí en articular. Le cae bien a la mayoría de la gente del hospital, a pesar de su comportamiento.

Emmett se dio buena cuenta de que ella no era de esa gente. Desafortunadamente, sabía que lo que ella le estaba diciendo era muy cierto. Había veces que parecía cebarse con ella por alguna razón.

—Sabe que eso no es cierto. Tiene que haber montones de personas en el hospital que le podrían decir que les tengo manía. Me he hecho muchos enemigos desde que vine a trabajar aquí.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—No me las puedo arreglar yo solo con Juliana. Todavía no. Necesito ayuda. Y usted es tan buena candidata como cualquiera. Sabe de niños, ya que se trata de su trabajo. Ya me doy cuenta de que no hay ninguna razón por la que pueda querer ayudarme, pero se lo estoy pidiendo de todas formas. Se lo agradecería mucho, Rosalie. Significaría mucho para mí. Y le devolvería el favor de alguna manera, algún día. ¿Qué me dice?

Ella lo miró pensativamente y fue a decir algo, pero entonces Juliana se puso a llorar y la oyeron por el receptor del mostrador. Rosalie se levantó de un salto y se dirigió escaleras arriba con Emmett a su espalda. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la niña y la tomó en brazos enseguida.

—Shhh —murmuró mientras la mecía—. Estás bien ahora, Rosalie está aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

Juliana dejó de llorar inmediatamente y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Rosalie. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de volverse a Emmett. Por un breve instante él experimentó la curiosa sensación de que los tres encajaban perfectamente en la habitación de la niña. Que los tres se pertenecían entre sí como si fueran una familia.

Luego apartó esa sensación de la misma forma en que había tenido que apartar de sus pensamientos lo mucho que había deseado besarla en la cocina. Debía de estar agotado, pensó, si había sentido tal impulso de tener en sus brazos a Rosalie.

—Puedo darle dos semanas —dijo ella de repente y como de mala gana—. La hermana de Jeannette está en la ciudad y ella quiere que le cambie el turno durante ese tiempo. Originalmente sólo se lo iba a cambiar unas cuantas noches porque yo no quería darle tanto tiempo.

—¿Pero ahora lo hará?

Ella se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

—Lo haré. Me quedaré con Juliana durante el día, mientras usted está trabajando y luego pasaré parte de la tarde ayudándolos a los dos a que se sientan cómodos juntos. Lo que no sé es de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para dormir. Pero bueno, sólo van a ser dos semanas.

—¿De verdad que quiere hacer eso por mí?

—No, no por usted. Por Juliana.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Rosalie volvió a mirar a la niña.

—Yo sé lo que es que te dejen con alguien que te considere una molestia —dijo en voz baja—. Sé lo que es tener que estar con alguien que no te quiere. Que no tiene ni idea de lo que quieres y necesitas. Sé lo que es estar resentida.

Emmett no supo qué decir, así que permaneció en silencio. Pero mientras miraba a Rosalie y la niña sintió una extraña oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era alivio. Eso era todo lo que estaba sintiendo, alivio por tener a alguien que le iba a ayudar.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Emmett aparcó delante de su casa, estaba agotado. Le sorprendía no haber matado a nadie o a sí mismo en el camino de vuelta a casa de tan cansado como estaba.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y en el mismo momento en que vio a Rosalie sentada en la mecedora con la niña en brazos se dio cuenta de que tenía un serio problema. Rosalie se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y un gran jersey rosa.

Y su cabello... Se lo había dejado suelto y parecía una cascada rubia que le caía sobre los hombros.

El problema estaba en que no sintió el ramalazo de ira que solía asaltarle cuando la veía. Rosalie le estaba inspirando algo completamente distinto. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar y que se parecía peligrosamente al deseo. A un cálido y ansioso deseo.

—Hola —le dijo ella sonriendo en cuanto le vio.

Emmett no estaba seguro, pero le pareció que Rosalie nunca antes le había sonreído. Y el conocimiento de que lo estaba haciendo ahora, de que esa expresión amable y de bienvenida a casa iba dedicada sólo a él le afectó mucho, tanto que casi no pudo hablar.

—¿Cómo... cómo le ha ido hoy con Juliana? —le preguntó por fin, esperando que su voz no revelase lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Muy bien.

El la miró suspicazmente.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, nada anormal para una niña de su edad.

—¿No ha llorado?

—Sólo cuando ha tenido hambre. La cosa ha ido muy bien hoy, de verdad. Hemos comido bien, hemos jugado sobre la alfombra, hemos observado unos pajaritos por la ventana y escuchado un poco de reggae.

—¿Reggae? ¿De dónde la ha sacado? Yo no tengo nada.

Rosalie le miró a la cara y volvió a sonreír.

—Traje unas cintas de mi coche. Sé por experiencia que a los bebés les encanta.

—¿Si?

Ella asintió.

—Evidentemente. Por lo menos con los que he experimentado.

—¿Con cuántos ha sido?

—Con tres. Cuatro si incluimos a Jules.

—¿Jules?

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Creo que le va mucho más que Juliana. ¿No cree que parece más Jules?

Emmett agitó la cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más ridículo. Rosalie Hale estaba en su casa, hablándole muy civilizadamente, acunando a una niña en sus brazos, le había puesto un sobrenombre y se estaba comportando como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—No... no sé. Realmente, nunca lo había pensado.

Rosalie miró a la niña, que le devolvió la mirada con una franca adoración.

—Bueno, yo creo que ella es definitivamente más Jules que Juliana.

Como si quisiera decir que estaba de acuerdo, Juliana sonrió. Rosalie se rió y se levantó de la mecedora apoyándose a la niña sobre el hombro.

—No estaba segura de lo que usted pensaba con respecto a la cena. Así que me he tomado la libertad de preparar algo de pescado y una ensalada.

¿Cena también? Pensó Emmett maravillado. ¿Rosalie además le había hecho la comida?

—¿Dónde encontró los ingredientes? Yo suelo pedir algo por teléfono. En esta casa nunca hay nada de comer.

—Bueno, pues ahora sí que lo hay. Jules y yo hemos ido a la tienda y le hemos hecho la compra. Puede devolverme el dinero cuando me marche por la noche.

—¿Ha llevado a Juliana a la tienda?

—¿No se lo acabo de decir?

—¿La ha sacado a la calle? ¿Con el tiempo que hace? ¿A un lugar público?

Rosalie se rió cuando él se le acercó.

—Hacía un día precioso y Jules se lo ha pasado de maravilla. Tiene tres meses, doctor McCarty. Y también una salud de hierro, además de que iba perfectamente abrigada. No tiene que mantenerla escondida. Al contrario, ha de exponerla al exterior lo más posible. Estimularle un poco los sentidos. Va a aburrirse si la tiene en casa todo el tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea por eso por lo que llora tanto.

Rosalie se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera extender la mano y apartarle un mechón de cabello de la frente, si quisiera hacerlo. Y, por extraño que pareciera, eso era lo que quería hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera levantar la mano, ella le pasó la niña.

—Ahora, déle un beso y tómela en sus brazos.

El pánico que siempre le había asaltado cuando iba a entrar en contacto con Juliana le atacó de repente y retrocedió un paso.

—No puedo.

Rosalie avanzó otro paso.

—Por supuesto que puede.

Emmett agitó la cabeza.

—Téngala usted un poco más.

—No, sujétela usted.

De muy mala gana, Emmett extendió las manos. Rosalie lo miró por un momento antes de hacer un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Ve? Ahora es problema suyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es mi problema?

—Que tiene miedo de ella.

—Bueno, por supuesto que se lo tengo. ¿Quién no se lo tendría?

—Oh, por Dios. Es un bebé, doctor McCarty. ¿Es qué he de seguir recordándoselo siempre? No es un asesino con un hacha ni una vendedora de enciclopedias. No hay razón para temerla. ¡Si ni siquiera tiene dientes! Ahora déle un beso y tómela en sus brazos.

Dudando un poco, Emmett hizo lo que le pedía. Para su sorpresa, Juliana no empezó a llorar cuando la besó. En realidad, volvió la cabeza para ver quién la había besado y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Emmett no pudo recordar nada que le hubiera producido más placer y alegría en su vida que ese simple gesto de Juliana, le había sonreído. En ese momento se sintió un par de metros más alto.

—Ahora, téngala en brazos.

Esta vez lo hizo con bastantes más ganas. Para su sorpresa, la niña siguió sin llorar.

—Eso es— exclamó Rosalie cuando Emmett se la aseguró mejor contra el cuerpo.

—¿Qué le ha hecho hoy? —le preguntó él—. Está tranquila, tan buena. ¿Le ha dado algún tranquilizante con el biberón?

—Por supuesto que no —se rió ella—. Lo que pasa es que usted está empezando a sentir más confianza con ella, eso es todo. Y ella se da cuenta. Los bebés sienten nuestras emociones. Si está incómodo, ella lo estará también. Si está contento y confiado, entonces ella también lo estará, normalmente. Va a tener que pasar más tiempo con la niña, doctor McCarty, sujetándola, tocándola. Va a tener que sentirse más cómodo. Ha de hacerle saber que se preocupa por ella.

—Emmett —dijo él mirando a la niña.

—¿Qué?

Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella.

—Que me llames Emmett.

Ya estaba de nuevo esa mirada en sus ojos, pensó Rosalie. La que tanto la había afectado el día anterior cuando él mencionó su deseo de cumpleaños, un deseo que la incluía a ella y que se iba a hacer realidad. Una mirada acalorada, sugestiva; una mirada que prometía algo. Una mirada que hizo subir la temperatura de la habitación varios grados.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella suavemente.

—Adelante.

—¿Adelante qué?

—Que me llames Emmett.

Rosalie se encontró con la boca seca cuando dijo:

—Emmett.

Él sonrió y la expresión resultó incluso más preocupante. Rosalie entonces se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió de allí.

—Voy a ver la cena —dijo—. Después de cenar podré enseñarte algunos cuidados sencillos para bebés y luego me iré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett se cambió de brazo a Juliana y sonrió más ampliamente a Rosalie, sintiéndose claramente con más confianza que nunca. Desafortunadamente, esa confianza parecía extenderse más allá de la niña que sostenía en brazos y envolvía a Rosalie también. Y la confianza era algo que ella había decidido que no quería de Emmett McCarty.

Podía llevar bien su ira. Su resentimiento. Pero su confianza...

—La cena estará dentro de un cuarto de hora, si te interesa —dijo al tiempo que retrocedía otro paso.

—Por supuesto que me interesa.

—Muy bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa temblorosa— Umm, te llamaré cuando... cuando esté lista ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaré esperando. Pero Rosalie...

Ella se volvió.

—¿Sí?

—No me hagas esperar mucho.

Ella se rió, esperando suavizar con eso la evidente tensión sexual que se había formado entre los dos. Desafortunadamente, el sonido de su risa no fue nada ligero y despreocupado. No, se pareció más al sonido estrangulado que algún pequeño animal puede hacer cuando se encuentra de frente con los faros de un camión en la carretera.

Y lo único que pudo hacer ella después de eso fue correr.

* * *

><p>Que les parece la historia hasta aca? Espero que les parezca interesante. Reviews?<p>

No olviden pasar por el blog **masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Después de cenar, Juliana se quedó pacíficamente dormida mientras Emmett limpiaba la cocina y Rosalie estaba sentada en el salón preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en la casa del doctor McCarty.

«De Emmett», se corrigió a sí misma. «Se supone que ahora tienes que llamarle Emmett».

—Esto no está bien —murmuró—. No está nada bien.

—¿Qué es lo que no está bien? —preguntó Emmett mientras entraba en el salón.

Rosalie se volvió de mala gana y le miró. Se había cambiado de ropa antes de cenar y ahora vestía un jersey grande y unos vaqueros muy gastados. Llevaba las mangas subidas por encima de los codos y revelaba unos de los antebrazos más atractivos que ella había visto en su vida.

Iba descalzo. Y eso la tenía verdaderamente maravillada. Realmente esa era una faceta de Emmett McCarty que nunca antes se habría imaginado. La mezcla que había en él la intrigaba y odiaba sentirse intrigada por un hombre. Invariablemente eso significaba problemas.

—Nada —contestó rápidamente—. Jules y yo acabamos de tener una pequeña discusión. Cosas de chicas.

Emmett asintió y suspiró cansado.

—Ya veo. Así que se ha vuelto a despertar, ¿no?

Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

—No. No se ha despertado. Más bien era una especie de monólogo.

Emmett se acercó a la cuna y miró a la niña.

—Ya me gustaría que esta noche durmiera así de bien.

—¿No duerme todavía por las noches?

—No, a no ser que pienses que despertarte cada dos horas llorando a gritos para que le dé de comer sea un buen sueño.

Rosalie lo miró.

—Ya no debería de estar haciendo eso. Ahora ya ha de necesitar dormir mucho más tiempo por la noche. Muchos niños de su edad duermen siete u ocho horas seguidas por la noche. Algunos incluso más. Y, aunque tenga confundidos los días y las noches, no debería ser alimentada tan a menudo.

Emmett la miró. Evidentemente estaba preocupado.

—¿No debería?

Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto come cada vez?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, antes de perder interés. Luego dormita un poco. Lleva haciendo eso desde que llegó. ¿Cuánto ha comido hoy contigo?

—Ha comido seis veces y dejó el biberón seco cada vez. Y no ha sido cada dos horas, sino cada cinco. Debería comer más de ese poco que dices y mucho menos a menudo que cada dos horas. ¿Has hablado de esto con el pediatra?

—Sí, cuando tenía dos meses. No pareció muy preocupado.

—Entonces tienes que encontrar otro pediatra. Debería de haber hablado más contigo de tus preocupaciones. ¿De verdad que has tenido que estar despertándote cada dos horas para darle el biberón por las noches?

Él asintió y no dijo nada.

—Vaya, no me extraña que tengas ese aspecto.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y tampoco me extraña que seas tan desagradable de tratar.

—Rosalie...

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste una noche entera?

Emmett suspiró fatigado y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—No lo sé. No desde que llegó Juliana, eso seguro. ¿Ves, Rosalie? Por esto es por lo que necesito tu ayuda. Ni siquiera sé cómo darle el biberón. ¿Y si le causo algún daño irreparable? ¿Y si va a sufrir durante el resto de su vida por los errores que yo haya podido cometer en estos meses?

Rosalie se suavizó al oír el evidente tono de preocupación de la voz de él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—No va a sufrir un daño permanente por cualquier error que hayas cometido. De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de que siga creciendo y ganando peso regularmente.

Luego miró a la niña dormida y añadió:

—Mírala. Está perfectamente. La estás dando suficientemente de comer. Lo que pasa es que no lo estás haciendo a sus horas; eso es todo. Lo arreglaremos. Todo va a ir bien.

A Emmett le gustó la forma en que ella le tomó suavemente de la mano y la forma en que había dicho que todo iba a ir bien.

—No va a pasar esta misma noche, ya sabes —dijo ella suavemente.

Emmett se quedó helado cuando pensó que ella se estaba refiriendo a ellos dos. Tal vez estuviera sugiriendo que algo sustancial iba a suceder en un futuro no lejano.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sería una locura si pensara que Rosalie Hale estuviera teniendo los mismos pensamientos cálidos y agradables que estaba empezando a tener él.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a suceder esta noche? —le preguntó.

—El que Jules se pase toda la noche durmiendo. Va a tardar un poco de tiempo.

Emmett suspiró.

—No bromees.

—Parece que de verdad necesitas algo de sueño. La falta de sueño puede darte problemas de salud, si es que no te vuelves loco. Ya sabes que hay sitios en el mundo en que la usan como un método de tortura.

—Bueno, parece que no voy a dormir mucho durante un tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Creo que no es saludable la vida que has estado llevando, deberías de haber conseguido ayuda antes.

—No supe a quien pedírsela.

—Podías...

Rosalie se interrumpió y apartó la mirada.

—¿Podía qué?

—Podías habérsela pedido a una de las enfermeras. O a una de las doctoras. Les hubiera gustado ayudarte si se lo hubieras pedido.

—¿Te hubiera gustado a ti?

—Te estoy ayudando ahora, ¿no?

—Pero, ¿lo haces a gusto?

Cuando ella volvió a mirarle Emmett se sorprendió al ver que estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, en realidad sí que lo estoy haciendo a gusto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde...

Se detuvo de repente y, antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, añadió:

—En realidad, si quieres que te ayude esta noche, lo haré. No hace falta ser médico para darse cuenta de que tienes que dormir un poco o te va a dar algo. Necesitas una buena noche de sueño para cambiar. Si quieres me puedo quedar esta noche y cuidaré de Jules cuando se despierte. De esa forma podrás dormir bien ocho o diez horas seguidas.

Rosalie no estuvo muy segura de la razón por la que había hecho ese ofrecimiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella tampoco había dormido mucho durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Pero ahora no podía echarse atrás. Y lo cierto era que la niña le había caído bien desde el principio. Las dos habían perdido a sus padres pronto y las dos se habían visto en manos de parientes que no las deseaban. También estaba que se había despertado en ella una especie de instinto que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía; una especie de regeneración del amor por un bebé que era parte de su pasado. Lo malo era que eso también tenía que ver con el tío de Juliana.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? —le preguntó Emmett sorprendido—. ¿Conmigo?

Rosalie trató de contener la ira que le produjo su tono de voz. Ese tono de voz que indicaba que él había entendido su oferta de una forma mucho más personal.

—No contigo —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Con Jules. Yo dormiré con ella, en su cuarto. Mira, no importa, olvida la oferta.

Eso lo dijo al darse cuenta de la tremenda equivocación que acababa de cometer.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche a casa.

Sin decir nada más tomó su bolso y la parka. No le iba a ofrecer su ayuda a ese bestia. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de ayudar a la niña. Tal vez atropellando a su tío con un autobús de línea.

—Rosalie, espera —exclamó Emmett cuando ella fue a abrir la puerta.

La alcanzó y la volvió a cerrar.

—No he querido decir lo que ha parecido.

—¿No?

Emmett dudó un momento antes de contestarle.

—De acuerdo, tal vez lo he querido decir como ha sonado. Pero no en realidad. No de la forma que piensas.

Ella siguió dándole la espalda.

—No te entiendo. En el hospital me tratas como si fuera un obstáculo que tuvieras que superar. Me atosigas por cualquier nimiedad y haces que mi ambiente de trabajo sea un infierno. Y ahora, de repente...

—¿Qué?

—Maldita sea, ahora estás ligando conmigo —susurró ella—. Peor que eso, me estás haciendo proposiciones. Dada nuestra historia de antagonismos, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, enfadada. Emmett le devolvió la mirada y sonrió ante esa acusación. Luego empezó a reírse. Al principio poco, pero luego con todas sus ganas. Lo que más le fastidiaba a Rosalie era que se rieran de ella. Y darse cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo Emmett hizo que su enfado aumentara.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—¿Qué te he hecho proposiciones? —le preguntó él sin dejar de reírse—. Debes estar loca. Cualquier hombre debería hacer testamento antes de hacerte proposiciones deshonestas.

Ella entornó los párpados.

—¿Ah, sí?

Emmett dejó de reírse un poco.

—Puedes apostar algo. A no ser que tenga la intención de perder una parte del cuerpo que la mayor parte de los hombres suelen considerar muy importante ningún tipo en sus cabales se plantearía siquiera aproximarse a ti en ese plan.

Rosalie apretó los dientes más aún.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, de verdad. Seguramente esto no sea una sorpresa para ti.

—Y, ¿por qué no debiera encontrar sorprendente que los hombres teman por su masculinidad en lo que a mí concierne?

—Vamos. Es un tema de conversación habitual entre los hombres del ala este del hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Ese cinturón negro de karate que tienes. Y cómo te deshiciste de Jeff Person de una sola patada en los... en su persona.

—Jeff Person realizó algunas maniobras cuestionables antes —dijo ella suavemente—. Tuvo suerte de que yo no llamara a la policía y le acusara de acoso sexual después de lo que intentó hacer. Pero no sabía que los chicos lo hubieran mencionado nunca.

Emmett dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Rosalie decidió que ya tenía bastante. Era una reacción típicamente masculina querer saber todos los detalles sórdidos. Era del todo absurdo tratar de tener una conversación razonable con Emmett McCarty. ¿Es qué no lo sabía ella ya? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado tan rápidamente la clase de hombre que era él? Se recordó a sí misma que lo odiaba. Que llevaba meses haciéndolo.

—No importa lo que hizo —dijo por fin.

Luego se puso la parka y empezó a luchar para subirse la cremallera para irse de allí cuanto antes. Pero, naturalmente, se atascó.

—Los hombres sois todos iguales. Siempre pensáis que le estáis haciendo un favor a una mujer intercambiando con ella algunas palabras sin sentido durante una cena y luego no podéis comprender la razón por la que luego ella no se quiere meter en la cama con vosotros tan pronto como oscurece.

Por fin la cremallera cedió y Rosalie se la subió hasta la garganta. Cuando levantó la mirada Emmett la estaba observando con las manos en las caderas y los ojos tempestuosos.

—Demonios, por lo menos Jeff me invitó a salir antes de tratar de violarme —dijo ella—. Lo único que has hecho tú ha sido lavar los platos que, por otra parte, eran tuyos.

Rosalie se dijo a sí misma que la única razón por la que no salía inmediatamente por la puerta era porque Emmett estaba en medio. Pero, realmente, sabía que ella estaba esperando que él negara lo que había dicho de que todos los hombres eran iguales. Quería que él le asegurara que no era como los demás, quería oírle decir algo, cualquier cosa, que la hiciera cambiar de opinión acerca de la mitad masculina de la población mundial. Lo peor de todo era que lo que quería de verdad era que él la tomara en sus brazos. Quería que la tocara.

Entonces Emmett le abrió la puerta. El frío viento de marzo los envolvió, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el frío que ella sintió en sus ojos.

—Si eso es lo que piensas —dijo él—, entonces tienes razón. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

Rosalie abrió la boca para objetar algo. Fue a decirle que Juliana la necesitaba. Pero entonces recordó que la niña y él se las habían arreglado bastante bien sin ella durante esos dos meses. Ninguno de ellos era responsabilidad suya. Si él quería que ella se marchara, entonces no le quedaba ninguna razón para quedarse.

Salvo el hecho de que no le gustaba nada dejarlos solos. En lo más profundo de su ser se moría de ganas de quedarse allí con ellos. Y no sólo era por la niña.

—Rosalie, me habían dicho que estabas también con el turno de noche y he pensado que, tal vez, podríamos comer algo juntos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Terminas pronto?

Rosalie suspiró y miró su reloj.

—No hasta dentro de una hora o así. Lo siento.

Rosalie y Cooper Dugan, uno de los camilleros del hospital, eran amigos desde adolescentes. Se conocieron en las calles. Su estancia en las calles de Filadelfia después de escaparse de casa era una parte de su vida que Rosalie prefería olvidar. Y, excepto su amistad con Cooper, tenía esa parte de su vida bien enterrada en el pasado. Cuando tenía catorce años se había escapado de lo que pensaba que era un miserable estilo de vida. Y muy pronto había aprendido lo que significaba de verdad la miseria.

—Bueno, ¿y si desayunamos juntos cuando salgamos? Invito yo. Para entonces seré veinte dólares más rico.

Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

—No hay forma. Lo siento, chico, tengo planes para el día. Por lo menos creo que los tengo.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—De niñera.

Cooper hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Ugh. ¿Cómo lo puedes soportar? Te pasas el día rodeada de niños llorando. Creía que de vez en cuando querías un poco de tiempo para ti misma.

—Tengo montones de tiempo para mí misma. Y me encanta estar rodeada de niños.

—Creo recordar que no quieres tener uno propio.

Rosalie se tensó instintivamente ante ese comentario.

—Y, por supuesto, tú también sabes la razón.

Cooper asintió e hizo una mueca.

—Sé por qué dices que no lo tienes. Porque el mundo es un lugar terrible. Demasiado para que tú traigas a otro pobre niño indefenso. Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Rosalie. Uno de estos días te lo vas a empezar a creer de verdad.

—Ya me lo creo.

Él la miró escépticamente.

—Y tu falta de hijos no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te aterroriza permitir a un hombre que se te acerque lo suficiente como para que sea el padre ¿verdad? No tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a Eddie.

Ella se sintió ruborizar y se puso en pie. De todas formas, al contrario que la mayoría de los demás hombres, Cooper no se sintió en absoluto intimidado por esa actitud. Después de todo, él había sido el que la sacó del período más oscuro de su vida. Era el único ser humano en el mundo que la había conocido durante un tiempo de desesperación, de dolor y no la temía en lo más mínimo. Y esa era, suponía, una de las razones por las que ese tipo le caía tan bien.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, Cooper. Lo mío no tiene nada que ver con el miedo. Nada que ver con lo que sucedió con... Eddie.

Cielos, casi se atragantó al final. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no decía ese nombre?

Cooper se relajó y le dijo con voz más suave:

—Hey, Rosalie, te has olvidado con quien estás hablando. Yo sé mejor que nadie por qué no quieres enamorarte. Y, después de lo que te pasó, es perfectamente comprensible. Pero...

—Lo que me pasó es parte de mi pasado. No tiene nada que ver con lo que soy ahora.

Él asintió, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Cierto. Lo que tú digas, chica. Lo que tú digas.

—Mira, ¿no tienes nada que hacer? Yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

—Mensaje recibido —le dijo Cooper y se despidió con un breve saludo.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, Rosalie recordó algo que le quería preguntar.

—Hey, Cooper.

—¿Sí? —le contestó él dándose la vuelta.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en el ala este del hospital, ¿no?

—Sí. Cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Las enfermeras más guapas trabajan ahí.

Ella ignoró el cumplido y le dijo:

—Eso significa que te pasas mucho tiempo cotilleando, ¿no?

—Bueno, yo no llamaría cotillear. Prefiero llamarlo crear información.

—Bueno, pues crear información. De cualquier forma, ¿has oído algo acerca de mí? —le preguntó después de dudarlo un poco.

Cooper puso una cara que, o bien significaba sorpresa, o bien estaba tratando de hacer tiempo. Rosalie no estuvo muy segura.

—Bueno... es difícil de decir. Los hombres hablamos de muchas cosas, ya sabes. De calendarios de chicas desnudas, deportes, licores, azafatas, armas...

—¿Y de mí? ¿Habéis hablado alguna vez de mí?

Él la miro preocupado.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Tengo entendido que soy conocida por los hombres de este hospital como una verdadera, hum, amenaza para sus joyas de la familia.

—Ah, eso —dijo Cooper haciendo un gesto displicente y de alivio con la mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ah, eso? ¿Es eso lo que todos los chicos piensan de mí?

—No te preocupes por eso, Rosalie. Deberías considerarlo un cumplido. Jeff Person no le cae bien a nadie.

—Pero...

—Los hombres sólo tenemos respeto hacia ti, chica. Prácticamente eres uno de nosotros.

¿Prácticamente uno de ellos? Cielo santo, ¿quién había querido ser uno de ellos?

—Entonces, es cierto.

—Hey, hay cosas peores que se podían pensar de ti. No hay nada de malo en ser un tipo duro.

Después de eso, Cooper se volvió a despedir y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Un tipo duro, pensó Rosalie mientras lo veía marcharse. ¿Sus compañeros de trabajo masculinos la veían como un tipo duro? ¿Era eso lo que también Emmett pensaba de ella? Bueno, ¿y qué si lo hacía? pensó. Ella era un tipo duro. ¿O no? ¿Es qué no llevaba años haciendo ver a la gente que ella era una persona con la que era mejor no meterse? ¿Por qué le sorprendía que asustara a los hombres? Por lo menos de esta manera la dejaban en paz. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Se dio cuenta de que era lo que solía ser. Hasta hacía un par de días. Hasta que se había metido ciegamente en casa de Emmett McCarty y se lo había encontrado tratando desesperadamente de criar a una niña pequeña y había visto una parte vulnerable de él. Hasta que se había dado cuenta de que, tal vez, no todos los hombres eran lo ogros que siempre había pensado que eran. Por lo menos... uno de ellos no parecía serlo.

Miró su reloj y vio que todavía no eran las dos de la madrugada. Se preguntó si Emmett estaría dormido o despierto, si Juliana estaría llorando. Y, por alguna razón, supo que ella misma pertenecía a esa gran casa, junto a ellos. Por alguna razón, de repente, se sintió responsable de ambos.

Hasta que los dos pudieran arreglárselas por sí mismos, se corrigió. Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que Juliana estaba cómoda y era feliz. Pensó que le debía a la niña que nunca se fuera a sentir fuera de lugar en la vida de Emmett como ella se había sentido en la vida de sus tías. Se dio cuenta de mala gana de que Jules era una niña a la que podía ayudar de verdad.

Lo cierto era que también podía arreglárselas con Emmett McCarty y los confusos sentimientos que despertaba en ella, se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo, ella era un tipo duro.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la demora, pero tengo unos horarios horribles este año y se me complica subir los capítulos. Espero que les guste este, reviews? ;)<p>

masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Emmett decidió que aquello era un mal sueño. Estaba en pijama y con batín y acababa de abrir la puerta de su casa a aquella mujer con cara de buen humor. El sol estaba apenas saliendo y añadía aún más color a su cabello rubio, haciéndolo aparecer como un halo. Sabía muy bien que Rosalie Hale no era precisamente el ángel que parecía. Las emociones que despertaba en él eran diabólicas, por lo menos. Por la bolsa de viaje que llevaba en la mano parecía tener toda la intención de, esta vez, pasar un cierto tiempo con él.

—He vuelto —la oyó decir como desde muy lejos cuando entró en el salón.

Emmett cerró la puerta y se sujetó mejor el batín. La razón por la que lo hizo era un misterio, ya que Rosalie nunca había demostrado el menor interés por quitárselo y, si ahora lo deseaba él no tenía realmente la menor intención de impedírselo. Había algo en el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto a su casa por su propia voluntad que le desasosegaba. Eso, acompañado del hecho de que parecía estar de bastante buen humor.

—Sí, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vengo a hacer de niñera —le dijo ella—. ¿Recuerdas? Me voy a quedar con Jules durante las próximas dos semanas y te voy a ayudar con ella.

—Creía que habías cambiado de opinión al respecto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues he vuelto a cambiar de idea. Además, me sigues debiendo la compra del otro día.

Luego le indicó la bolsa de papel marrón que tenía en los brazos.

—Lo pondré en tu cuenta. Ahora, ¿dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mis pijamas y cosas de tocador.

—¿Es qué te vienes aquí?

—Sólo por un par de días. Hasta que puedas recuperar algo de sueño. Luego vendré por las mañanas y me quedaré hasta que vuelvas del trabajo. Yo también tendré que dormir algo, ya sabes.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Bueno, ¿dónde las puedo dejar?

—¿No estás haciéndole el turno de noche a Jeannette? ¿Cómo te las vas a poder arreglar con esto?

—No me toca trabajar ni esta noche ni mañana.

Él la miró suspicazmente.

—Te estás tomando muchas molestias por mí.

—No es por ti.

Emmett asintió y se sintió más cansado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

—Es cierto. ¿Cómo lo he podido olvidar? Sólo estás haciendo esto por Juliana.

—Eso es. ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?

Emmett seguía muy confuso y, a pesar de que ella no paraba de preguntarle lo mismo, no parecía entrarle nada en la cabeza.

—Espera un momento. Deja que me recupere un poco. ¿Sigues queriendo echarme una mano con Juliana?

—Claro.

—¿Incluso después de que te hiciera proposiciones deshonestas?

Rosalie arqueó las cejas y bromeó.

—Oh, pero no me las hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Por lo menos eso dijiste.

—Bueno, lo que sea.

—Estoy segura de que fue un malentendido —le dijo ella indulgentemente—. ¿No lo fue?

Emmett se quedó un momento en silencio mientras pensaba en lo muy bien que ella había entendido sus intenciones. Pero en vez de decirle eso, suspiró y asintió.

—Sí. Me malinterpretaste por completo.

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo claramente lo mentiroso que era.

—Eso pensé.

—¿De verdad que no te importa sacrificar dos semanas para ayudarme con Juliana?

—De verdad que no.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Bueno, puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación de al lado de la de Juliana. Así la podrás oír sin problemas si llora.

—Me parece bien.

Rosalie dejó entonces la bolsa de la compra sobre una mesa y le dijo:

—De acuerdo, te sigo.

Emmett se preguntó por un momento hasta dónde le seguiría y lo que sucedería si la llevaba a su cuarto en vez de a la habitación de invitados. Probablemente ella le daría un buen puñetazo en la boca, se dijo a sí mismo. Y luego desaparecería por completo de su vida.

—Por aquí —dijo después de apartar ese pensamiento—. Juliana está durmiendo.

Luego empezaron a subir las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—¿Ha ido mejor este fin de semana? —le preguntó Rosalie cuando pasaron por delante de su puerta.

Emmett agitó la cabeza.

—No. Salvo el viernes por la noche, mientras tú estabas aquí. Se ha puesto a llorar como una frenética cada vez que he tratado de calmarla. Evidentemente, me sigue odiando y no puede soportar que esté cerca de ella.

—Estoy segura de que no es eso. Deberías buscar otro pediatra —le dijo ella mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama—. Tal vez tiene algo orgánico.

Emmett trató de no pensar en ella dejándose caer sobre la cama y abriéndole los brazos dándole la bienvenida.

—El pediatra que la ve ahora es uno de los mejores que tenemos y me ha asegurado que no le pasa nada malo físicamente. Así que he de dar por hecho que es algo que estoy haciendo mal.

—Bueno, tranquilízate por una temporada. Yo me ocuparé ahora de ella y podrás darte un respiro. Esta noche podrás dormir bien y te sorprenderá lo mucho mejor que te vas a sentir por la mañana. Las cosas van a ir bien, Emmett. Sé que va a ser así. Bueno, ¿por qué no te preparas para ir al trabajo? Yo bajaré a meter la compra en el frigorífico y cuando Jules se despierte yo la vigilaré. Tú tendrás todo el día para ti.

—Todo el día para mí —repitió él y agitó lentamente la cabeza—. Vaya una idea. No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve todo un día para mí. Me parece incluso demasiado extraña como para tenerla en cuenta.

—Jules te ha desorganizado la vida por completo, ¿no es así?

Emmett suspiró pesadamente y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, de repente a ella le pareció el ser humano más cansado que había visto en toda su vida.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Si hace un año alguien me hubiera dicho que la llegada de algo tan pequeño e inofensivo como un bebé podía cambiar tanto mi vida no me lo habría creído. No te puedo describir lo mucho que Juliana ha alterado todo.

—Creo que me lo puedo imaginar.

Algo en la voz de ella extrañó a Emmett, pero antes de poder decir nada, ella volvió a hablar.

—La culpas un poco a ella, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo negar la verdad que había en esas palabras.

—Si, supongo que a veces lo hago. Quiero que las cosas vayan como antes. Aunque sea sólo por un día, me gustaría que mi vida volviera a ser mía de nuevo. Me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser normales.

—Eso no va a volver a suceder nunca —le dijo Rosalie—, así que será mejor que te resignes a ello.

—Lo sé.

—De todas formas, puedes llegar a una nueva clase de normalidad, si te lo propones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no volverás a tener tu vieja rutina. Pero puedes empezar a tener una nueva. Una vez que Jules y tú establezcáis una rutina las cosas empezarán a parecer, bueno, normales. Una nueva clase de normalidad, como te he dicho, pero aún así...

Emmett sonrió y deseó besarla por tratar de consolarle. Oh, demonios, pensó. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Deseaba besarla por otras razones más significativas que esa.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

Esas palabras la pillaron por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tratar de ayudarme.

—Todo irá mejor, Emmett. Ya lo verás. No siempre va a ser así. Los primeros seis meses de vida de un bebé siempre son los más duros para los padres. Pero luego es más fácil.

—Hablas como si lo supieras por experiencia.

A Rosalie la recorrió un ramalazo de melancolía, pero se recuperó inmediatamente.

—Es que un par de amigas han sido madres recientemente, por eso lo sé. Yo no quiero hijos.

—Pareces muy segura de eso.

—Es algo que decidí hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—No es nada importante. Sólo un hecho.

—Pero...

—Si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde al trabajo —le interrumpió ella antes de que él siguiera interrogándola sobre su vida personal—. Y, si lo que dices acerca de Juliana es verdad, se va a despertar en cualquier momento y yo tengo que organizarme un poco antes de que lo haga.

Emmett no quería marcharse. Quería seguir hablando de ella. Esa era la primera conversación que mantenían que no terminaba en una batalla verbal. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que deseaba saber mucho más acerca de ella. Quería saber por qué ella no quería hijos cuando era evidente que le gustaban tanto los niños. Y, sobre todo, quería que le siguiera mirando como lo estaba haciendo desde que entró en la casa, como si realmente le preocupara lo que le sucedía.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era, pero entonces Juliana se despertó ruidosamente. Sus gritos, más que lloros, hicieron que Rosalie saliera corriendo hacia la habitación contigua y le dejara solo. Sólo entonces Emmett se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, alguien más se iba a ocupar de las necesidades de Juliana. Después de esa revelación descubrió algo más, por primera vez le pareció extraño no ir él mismo a ver lo que le pasaba.

Se quitó de encima esos pensamientos mientras iba a reunirse con Rosalie en el cuarto de la niña y se quedó mirándola mientras le daba el biberón. Sus movimientos con Juliana en brazos eran seguros y con gracia. Juliana estaba considerablemente tranquila. Rosalie era una mujer que se sentía más que cómoda cuidando un bebé, una mujer que, evidentemente, era bastante capaz de tener un hijo propio. Aún así, le acababa de asegurar que no los quería. No pudo evitar preguntarse la razón.

—Adelante —le dijo Rosalie —. No te lo pienses más. Disfruta de tu día de libertad.

«Disfruta de tu día de libertad», repitió él mentalmente. De alguna manera, eso de tener todo el día para él le hacía sentirse cualquier cosa menos libre.

—Lección número uno —le dijo Rosalie esa tarde mientras bañaban a la niña—. Bañarla.

Mientras ella manejaba a la niña, Emmett no pudo menos que sonreír al verla.

—¿De verdad que tengo que aprender a hacer esto? Después de todo, Juliana va a tener una niñera. Algún día. Supongo. Cuando encuentre a alguien. ¿No tienen que hacer esto ellas?

—Normalmente. Pero, a todos los efectos, tú eres ahora el padre de Juliana y tienes que estar familiarizado con lo básico, cosas tales como darle de comer, bañarla, cambiarle los pañales. Ya hemos empezado con la comida y parece que lo haces muy bien con los pañales.

—Esa es otra cosa que no me importaría dejarle a una niñera —dijo él haciendo una mueca.

—Nos queda entonces el baño. Además, a no ser que tengas pensado tener una niñera todo el día...

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Entonces es otra razón por la que tienes que aprender cómo bañarla; en caso de emergencia. Por si no te has dado cuenta, los niños tienden a ensuciarse muy rápidamente. ¿Ha tenido ya Juliana uno de esos vómitos estilo El exorcista?

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Vómitos estilo El exorcista? ¿Es qué los niños hacen eso?

—Algunos, no todos. Y no te preocupes —le dijo sonriendo—, después no giran de todo las cabezas. Pero vas a tener que estar preparado, por si acaso.

Él asintió, aún impresionado por la posibilidad.

Mientras hablaban Juliana estaba sentada paciente y tranquilamente en la bañera, mirándolos a los dos, como si siguiera perfectamente el diálogo. Cuando Rosalie, por fin, le dedicó su atención, Juliana sonrió y luego golpeó el agua fuertemente con las manos.

—¿No sería más fácil hacer esto en el fregadero de la cocina? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Probablemente. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a hacerlo aquí. Cuando crezca los baños van a ser mucho más complicados.

Emmett echó un vistazo al suelo lleno de agua.

—¿Más que esto?

Rosalie se rió.

—Alégrate de que no sea un niño. Por lo menos no vas a tener que preocuparte de evitar chorros ascendentes de pipí.

Él se rió con ella.

—Pipí. Esa es una palabra que no recuerdo haber usado en toda mi vida de adulto. Es increíble lo mucho que cambia tu vocabulario cuando tienes un niño en casa. Quiero decir, aquí estoy yo, un hombre adulto, usando palabras como pipí y popó.

—Si te asombras sólo con esto, espera a que Jules empiece a hablar. No te creerás alguna de las cosas que oirás y le repetirás.

Juliana se estaba impacientando y golpeó el agua con más fuerza aún.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —le dijo Rosalie—. Ya seguimos con el baño.

Cuando terminaron, Emmett le preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora vas a secarla.

—¿Con qué?

—No sé. ¿Qué te parece con una toalla? Anda, déjame a mí.

Una vez terminada de secar la niña y mientras Rosalie le daba los polvos de talco y demás, dijo:

—Me encanta como huelen los niños. Casi a nuevo, ¿no te parece? Están tan llenos de potencial. Piénsalo, Emmett. Jules tiene ahora sólo tres meses. ¿Dónde estará dentro de treinta años? ¿Dentro de sesenta?

—No puedo pensar tan lejos. Apenas sé dónde estaremos la semana que viene.

Rosalie tomó una de las manitas de la niña.

—Tienes los dedos largos. Tal vez sea pianista. O masajista.

—Tal vez sea enfermera —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea médico.

—Tal vez.

—Una doctora que se dedique a incordiar a las enfermeras, como su viejo.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Un momento. Ya te dije...

—¿Qué dices tú, Jules? —le interrumpió ella como si no le hubiera oído—. ¿Quieres ser parte del mundo maravilloso de la medicina moderna?

Juliana, evidentemente, no dijo nada.

—Pianista —decidió Rosalie por fin—. Es demasiado lista como para tener algo que ver con médicos malhumorados. Bueno, ahora viene la lección número dos, vestirla.

—Oh, no. Juliana odia que le pongan cualquier cosa por la cabeza. Me grita. Y yo odio cuando me grita.

—No te va a gritar.

—Si, lo hará.

Rosalie le pasó entonces la niña.

—Entonces, razón de más para que practiques, ¿no es así?

Juliana gritó cuando él le pasó la prenda de algodón por la cabeza, hasta que Rosalie le enseñó cómo tenía que hacerlo para no taparle la visión. También le contó algunos de los secretos de los pañales. Y, finalmente, cuando la llevaron a su cuarto y oscurecieron la habitación para acunarla le contó algunas maneras para hacer que Juliana durmiera más tranquilamente por las noches. Luego, mientras él los observaba, Rosalie empezó a cantarle suavemente una nana de una forma tan delicada que nunca hubiera pensado que se trataba de la misma Rosalie Hale que él conocía.

Mientras las observaba Emmett no pudo evitar seguir preguntándose la posible razón para que ella no quisiera tener hijos y la por qué esa mujer que se llevaba tan bien con los niños era tan belicosa con los adultos.

Súbitamente la respuesta le llegó de alguna parte. Rosalie estaba tan a gusto entre niños porque no representan una amenaza para nadie. Porque no la podían hacer daño. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido ese pensamiento, pero de repente estaba tan seguro de ello como de que se llamaba Emmett McCarty.

Todo el aire desafiante de Rosalie, su cinturón negro de karate, su incorregible reputación en el hospital. Todo eso cobró sentido. Era una chica dura no porque no tuviera miedo. Era dura porque estaba asustada.

¿Asustada de qué? No se lo podía imaginar. Pero Rosalie tenía miedo de algo.

Eso le hizo sentirse de una forma extraña. Antes le había resultado muy fácil estar enfadado con ella todo el tiempo. Y estar enfadado con ella había sido algo imperativo porque eso mantenía libre su mente de otras cosas mucho más complicadas, tales como querer conocerla mejor. Una mujer era lo último que necesitaba en su vida en esos momentos; sobre todo una como ella. Ya tenía más que suficiente con Juliana. Una mujer como Rosalie bien podría darle el golpe de gracia.

No iba a sucumbir, se dijo a sí mismo. No iba a volver a permitirse esos pensamientos eróticos sobre ella. Estaba allí para ayudarle con Juliana. Punto. Tenía que recordar eso la próxima vez que su mente empezara a hacer tonterías y a divagar sobre lo que llevaba o no debajo de sus batas de hospital.

Rosalie seguía cantando suavemente y, en un momento dado Emmett se frotó los ojos. Debía de estar volviéndose loco. Por un momento había pensado que veía lágrimas formándose en los ojos Rosalie. Debía de estar obsesionándose con ella. Y una obsesión iba a ser mucho más difícil de manejar. Sobre todo cuando Rosalie se iba a quedar en su casa durante dos semanas enteras.

Nunca antes dos semanas le habían parecido más que toda una vida.

* * *

><p>Pido disculpas por la demora, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y las sigo teniendo. Por lo tanto decidí subir toda la historia de una sola vez para que la pueden leer de corrido y yo no tener que estar en deuda. Además no se porque las historias Alice-Jasper y Rosali-Emmett no tienen tanto seguimiento como las Bella-Edward, supongo que uno de los motivos será que ya no hay tantos fans. No sé, ustedes dirán.<p>

Gracias por los reviews que dejan, lo leo todos y cuando puedo respondo :)


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>

Era curioso, para una noche que podía permitirse dormir todo lo que quisiera, Emmett no lograba hacerlo. Después de pasar varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, se levantó pensando que, tal vez le viniera bien una copa de brandy para relajarse. Bajó al salón sin molestarse en encender las luces y se sirvió un poco de coñac en una copa. Fuera estaba empezando a nevar y se quedó un momento mirando por la ventana mientras sentía como parte de la tensión se esfumaba de su cuerpo. La nieve siempre hacía que todo pareciera más tranquilo, pensó.

Se volvió de repente cuando se encendió una lámpara detrás suyo. Rosalie había entrado en la habitación sin verle y se dirigía a la televisión para encenderla. Siempre se había preguntado qué se pondría ella para dormir y allí tenía la respuesta. Un pijama de franela de cuadros rojos muy amplio y unos calcetines de lana.

Emmett pensó que le sentaba muy bien.

—Buenas noches —le dijo.

Ella se volvió tan deprisa que temió que se fuera a marchar corriendo. Se llevó la mano al corazón y tragó saliva. Cuando vio que se trataba de él se relajó un poco. Pero sólo por un momento. Luego volvió el enfado que siempre parecía dominarla en su presencia y él se sintió como siempre que se enfrentaban: confuso.

—No podía dormir —dijo él antes de que ella tuviera posibilidad de acusarle de algo—. Pensé que tal vez un coñac me ayudaría a relajarme.

Ella asintió.

—Lo siento. No he querido molestarte. Sólo me he acordado que Keanu Reeves sale en Letterman esta noche y pensé que, tal vez tendría tiempo aún de verle.

—¿Keanu Reeves? —le preguntó él mientras se acercaba—. ¿No es un poco joven para ti?

—¿Qué hay de malo en que a una mujer mayor le guste un chico más joven? A nadie le extraña que a un hombre le guste una chica mucho menor que él.

—No, no normalmente. A no ser que la razón por la que le gusten las chicas más jóvenes sea porque tema a las mujeres de su propia edad.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que tengo miedo de los hombres de mi edad?

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Se dice en el hospital que tienes miedo de los hombres de cualquier edad.

Ella se tensó.

—No debería escuchar esas charlas tontas, doctor McCarty —le dijo mientras emprendía la huida—. Creía que no era muy amigo de los cotilleos.

—Rosalie, espera —le dijo él dejando la copa sobre una mesa antes de interceptarla poniéndose delante de la puerta—. Lo siento. Ese comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Los verdes ojos de ella lo atravesaron.

—Mira, estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí y tú no puedes evitar picarme.

—No te estoy picando.

—Oh, sí, lo estás haciendo.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Sí.

—No.

Ya estaban de nuevo enfrentándose en plan desafiante. Pelearse con Rosalie era lo último que él hubiera querido hacer en una noche de nieve como aquella. Una de sus fantasías sexuales ya se había hecho realidad: Rosalie estaba en su casa de noche con el rubio cabello suelto sobre los hombros y vestida con lo que normalmente se ponía para dormir. Cierto era que se la había imaginado con otra cosa, pero ese pijama rojo tampoco estaba mal.

Así que, sin pensárselo más, Emmett hizo lo que le reclamaba su instinto desde el primer día en que la vio. La tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Casi, porque por un breve y maravilloso instante sintió los cálidos labios de Rosalie abriéndose bajo los suyos, sus suaves senos apretándole el pecho cuando el cuerpo de ella se relajó contra el suyo y sus dedos se curvaron sobre su batín.

Entonces notó como la rodilla de ella se elevaba mucho más rápidamente de lo que nunca se habría imaginado, con la fuerza justa como para hacerle reconsiderar su acción.

Y lo hizo. Rápidamente. Y entonces decidió que, tal vez, debería de dejar de besarla. Que probablemente no debería haberla besado. No de esa manera. No sin alguna clase de advertencia.

—Hey, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó mientras se apartaba de ella.

Sólo con un hercúleo esfuerzo de voluntad logró no curvarse sobre sí mismo para protegerse de lo que podría ser una segunda patada mucho más contundente.

—Tienes suerte de poder seguir de pie —le dijo Rosalie con la respiración agitada—Podía haberme asegurado de que nunca jamás pudieras cantar con voz de barítono.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —dijo él volviendo a acercarse.

—No lo hagas. No te me acerques.

Mientras decía eso Rosalie levantó las manos poniéndose en guardia.

—¿Por qué Rosalie? —le preguntó él ignorando su postura —. ¿A qué ha venido ese tratamiento a base de rodilla? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella dudó por un momento y le miró detenidamente.

—¿Por qué... por qué lo has hecho tú ¿Por qué me has besado?

Emmett se dio cuenta de repente de que ella estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de él. Eso le hizo pararse en seco, como si hubiera recibido la patada de verdad. No podía recordar ningún momento en su vida en que hubiera hecho algo por lo que una mujer le pudiera tener miedo. Realmente no por besarla, pensó. Demonios, si la forma en que acababa de besarla ni siquiera era uno de sus mejores esfuerzos.

—Rosalie, no hay ninguna razón para que me tengas miedo.

—No lo tengo.

—Vaya que no.

—No tengo miedo —repitió ella orgullosamente.

—Bueno, no lo tienes. Entonces ¿por qué acabas de intentar transformarme en eunuco?

Ella se relajó un poco, pero sólo un poco, y suspiró.

—Lo siento, me has pillado con la guardia baja. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me has besado?

Emmett fue a decirle cualquier cosa, pero le salió la verdad.

—Porque he querido hacerlo desde el primer día que te vi.

Pareció que había dado en el clavo porque, inmediatamente, Rosalie se relajó por completo, dejó caer las manos a sus costados y adelantó la cabeza con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Ya me has oído. Te he dicho que he querido besarte desde el primer día en que te vi.

—El primer día que me viste me regañaste por llegar tres minutos tarde porque el doctor Michaelson me había retenido un poco en pediatría.

—Fue un mecanismo de defensa. Quería besarte, así que la tomé contigo en vez de eso.

—Oh, eso si que tiene sentido. Ahora me queda claro.

—No seas tan sarcástica.

—Entonces no me digas cosas que no son verdad.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Maldita sea, Rosalie, la razón por la que no podía dormir esta noche era porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. En que estabas durmiendo en mi habitación de invitados. En...

Emmett se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que, probablemente, no le interesaba nada revelar que se había estado preguntando el aspecto que ella tendría desnuda.

Rosalie agitó lentamente la cabeza y trató de hacer como si no estuviera oyendo lo que estaba oyendo. Sobre todo porque aquello era un reflejo de lo que ella pensaba sobre él. La razón por la que se había olvidado de que Keanu Reeves iba a aparecer en televisión era porque no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett McCarty. Y lo más horrible de todo era que había llegado a pensar en cómo sería meterse en su cama en vez de tener que pasar la noche sola en esa habitación. Eso había sido lo que la había hecho pensar que necesitaba algo de distracción antes de dormirse. Y Keanu Reeves siempre había sido una buena distracción para ella anteriormente.

Eso era antes de estar tan cerca de Emmett, por supuesto. Ahora hasta Keanu había pasado a un segundo término.

—No me digas cosas como ésa —le dijo ella un poco insegura.

Emmett se acercó un par de pasos más. Luego, lentamente, levantó una mano hasta su rostro y le acarició levemente la mejilla. Rosalie cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que debería apartarle como lo había hecho ya antes. Pero el contacto era tan cariñoso, tan tentativo, tan excitante, que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse como estaba y disfrutar de él.

—No lo hagas —insistió aunque siguió disfrutando de su caricia.

—Quiero besarte, Rosalie —le oyó decir desde muy lejos—. Si no quieres que lo haga, dímelo ahora y no lo haré.

Su cerebro le gritó que se lo dijera, pero su corazón lo ignoró por completo. La hizo darle la bienvenida al abrazo de él, así que, en vez de decirle que la dejara en paz, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí de pie y dejar que él se acercara.

Con los ojos cerrados el roce de los dedos de él con sus mejillas le pareció como de terciopelo. No recordaba ni un solo momento en toda su vida en que hubiera conocido tanto cariño y amabilidad en un hombre. Cierto que tampoco había permitido que muchos hombres se le acercaran tanto. Sólo algunos. No desde que su marido la había abandonado hacía ya muchos años.

Ese pensamiento se evaporó cuando Emmett empezó a acariciarle los labios. Cuando Rosalie abrió los ojos se encontró con que el rostro de él estaba a sólo unos centímetros. Esperó el beso que él le había prometido. Pero él siguió mirándola, como si estuviera estudiando su reacción ante su contacto.

—¿Quién fue? —dijo Emmett por fin.

Ella entornó los párpados, confusa.

—¿Quién?

Entonces él le acarició el cabello y a ella la recorrió como una descarga eléctrica. Involuntariamente se tensó y se apartó.

Emmett no se movió y se quedó con la mano en el aire. Luego cerró el puño cuando le preguntó:

—¿Quién fue el hijo de mala madre que te ha hecho tener tanto miedo? ¿Quién fue el hombre que te hizo tanto daño que te apartas incluso del contacto más inocente?

Cuando Rosalie agitó la cabeza negándose a responder, él se acercó de nuevo a la mesa donde había dejado su bebida y tomó la copa. Le dio un trago en silencio sin dejar de mirarla. Después de un momento, le dijo:

—El otro día le decías a Juliana que sabías lo que era sentirse no querida. Tener que estar con alguien que no te quiere. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso tu negativa a comportarte civilizadamente con toda la población masculina?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dejas que te toque?

Rosalie suspiró. Estaba claro que él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta averiguarlo. Emmett McCarty era la última persona en el mundo que ella querría que supiera algo de su pasado. Pero suponía que tenía que darle alguna explicación. De todas formas, tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que debía de contarle acerca de ella.

Entonces Emmett le dio la oportunidad de empezar al preguntarle:

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con esas tías tuyas que te criaron? No puedo dejar de preguntarme si eran solteras por una razón. —Rosalie sonrió a su pesar.

—No eran de las que odian a los hombres, si eso es lo que te preguntas.

—Eso era precisamente.

—No, no era eso. Mis padres se mataron en un accidente de barco cuando yo tenía tres años. Las tías de mi padre se ocuparon de mí después de eso. Una era viuda y la otra no se había casado nunca y no tenían hijos. A ninguna de las dos le gustó la idea de hacerse cargo de una niña. Las dos seguían viviendo en los años cuarenta a todos los efectos. Y el resultado fue que cuando yo llegué a la adolescencia no tenían ni idea de qué hacer conmigo. Lo sorprendente era que, a pesar de que me tenían como una especie de gamberra, yo las quería mucho.

Emmett sonrió, satisfecho por que ella le estuviera ofreciendo una explicación, aunque no fuera exactamente la que él le había pedido.

—Pero no siempre os llevasteis bien, ¿no es así?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Siempre hubo alguna clase de resentimiento entre nosotras. Yo no quería estar con ellas más de lo que ellas me querían a mí allí. Cuando era niña no las podía soportar. Y ellas tampoco a mí. He de admitir que muchas veces hacia cosas a propósito para enfadarlas. En un momento dado pensé que ya no aguantaba más sus reglas anticuadas y me escapé de casa.

Él se había llevado la copa a los labios, pero dejó caer la mano inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sin decir nada, Rosalie se acercó al bar y se sirvió una copa de coñac, a la que le dio un buen trago antes de continuar.

—Me escapé de casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Era muy desgraciada. Mis tías esperaban de mí una clase de comportamiento que yo no creía que fuera realista. Y, lo que era peor, sabía muy bien que no me querían allí y que yo había alterado sus vidas. Me sentía no querida. Y me volví la clásica adolescente rebelde que se escapa de casa.

—Pero, evidentemente, volviste, ¿no es así?

—En su momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue eso?

—Estuve en la calle cinco semanas.

Emmett se acercó a ella.

—Y, ¿qué quiere decir exactamente eso de en la calle?

Rosalie bebió otro poco sin mirarle.

—Pues eso. Dormir bajo puentes y portales, pedir limosna en las esquinas, esperar a que la gente tirara comida para poder rebuscar la basura y comer algo.

—Y, ¿qué edad tenías entonces?

—Catorce años.

—¿Dormías bajo los puentes y sacabas la comida de la basura cuando tenías catorce años?

Ella asintió.

—Si. Cuando me marché de casa era sólo una niña. Pero era infinitamente mayor cuando regresé.

Emmett se quedó en silencio por un momento, digiriendo aquello y preguntándose si él no iba a llevar a Juliana a la misma clase de rebelión. Luego dijo:

—Eso no me dice la razón por la que odias tanto a los hombres.

Maldición, había pensado que con eso había distraído su atención. No había forma de que le fuera a contar que su breve estancia en las calles no le había enseñado nada en comparación con lo que había aprendido más tarde. Porque no había forma de que él lo comprendiera, a no ser que le hablara de Eddie. Y eso era algo de lo que no iba a volver a hablar con nadie. No iba a volver a abrir su corazón a semejante dolor de nuevo.

—No es que odie a los hombres —dijo ella suavemente—. Todo el mundo parece pensar eso, pero no es así en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—No son los hombres. Son los compromisos. No quiero tener un compromiso con ninguno.

—¿Por qué no?

Por una buena razón, se dijo a sí misma. Una razón que no era asunto de él.

—Una vez tuve una mala experiencia.

—Todos hemos tenido malas experiencias con el sexo opuesto, Rosalie. Eso no significa que tengamos que rehuir a la gente que comparta los mismos órganos reproductores que el artífice de esa mala experiencia.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Tal vez no, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

Entonces apareció otro recuerdo en el cerebro de ella. Un niño en una cuna de hospital; un niño pálido y comatoso, un niño al que había sido completamente incapaz de ayudar. Tan pronto como apareció ese recuerdo Rosalie lo volvió a archivar. Ese niño era parte de su pasado, de otra vida. No había razón para traerlo al presente. Sobre todo a un presente tan bien organizado y bajo control como el suyo.

—Pero nada. Mira, estoy realmente cansada. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Luego se volvió, dispuesta a marcharse y rogando que Emmett la dejara hacerlo sin presionarla más.

Pero no fue así.

—Rosalie, espera.

Ella se detuvo de mala gana, pero no se volvió.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado de verdad, ¿no?

Por el sonido de su voz podía decir que él seguía en el bar.

—Por supuesto que ha terminado. No hay nada más que hablar.

—Hay muchas más cosas.

Ella se rió sin darse la vuelta. Era una risa nerviosa y forzada.

—¿Cómo qué?

Le oyó dejar la copa y acercarse a ella. Luego sintió sus manos en los hombros y fue incapaz de hacer nada cuando él la hizo darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Su mirada era clara, sincera y curiosa. Tenía los labios apretados. No estaba tratando de invadir su intimidad, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo quería comprender.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que te haya dicho que he estado deseando besarte desde el mismo día en que te conocí? No me has contestado a eso todavía.

A Rosalie se le secó la boca cuando él habló. Su voz era suave y seductora. Mucho. La atrajo suavemente hacia él. Sin pensarlo, ella dio un paso adelante, hasta que apenas estuvieron separados por una fina película de aire. Fue a decir algo, pero se le olvidó.

—¿Qué me dices, Rosalie?

Ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de contestarle.

—¿Y si te digo que la razón por la que no he podido dormir esta noche es porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en cómo sería hacer el amor contigo?

—Emmett, no...

—Lo único que he podido hacer ha sido quedarme tumbado en la cama mientras imaginaba cómo estarías desnuda.

Algo cálido y salvaje explotó en las entrañas de ella. Deseó echarle en cara su orgullo y asegurarle que no había forma humana de que lo descubriera. Pero lo único que pudo fue susurrar su nombre.

—Me preguntaba cómo te sentiría, cálida y deseosa bajo mí. Cómo me sentiría yo bajo ti. A tu lado. Detrás de ti. Dentro de ti.

—Oh...

—Me preguntaba cómo olerías, cómo sabrías.

—Oh, Emmett...

—Qué tendría que hacerte, dónde tendría que tocarte, cómo volverte tan loca como tú me vuelves a mí.

—Emmett, por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Que te describa explícitamente los detalles de todo lo que te he hecho con el pensamiento? ¿O que siga adelante y las haga?

Los sentidos de Rosalie estaban empezando a estar fuera de control, estaba confusa por las emociones que él despertaba en su interior. Una parte de ella sabía que debía de apartarlo y echar a correr. Pero otra, más grande, estaba ansiosa por descubrir más de esas nuevas sensaciones... sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido por Emmett McCarty. Sensaciones que no había tenido por nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? se preguntó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Emmett McCarty el hombre que la volviera a alterar cuando habría asegurado que esa parte de su ser estaba muerta para siempre? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que después de dos décadas la tentara de apartar sus miedos y lo arriesgara todo?

Tal vez porque era el primer hombre en esas dos décadas que había tratado de comprender sus problemas, pensó. Incluso un rodillazo en su parte más delicada no le había disuadido.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Rosalie levantó las manos y le acarició el rostro. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había hecho eso a un hombre y había olvidado lo ruda y angulosa que podía ser. Como él no hizo nada para evitar esa exploración, se aventuró más aún y le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos.

Emmett le tomó entonces los dedos y se los metió en la boca uno a uno, saboreándolos. Rosalie cerró los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron. Emmett sonrió y le besó la palma de la mano. Cuando ella suspiró, siguió por la muñeca, besándose una, dos, tres veces. Luego la hizo meter la mano por dentro de su batín y apoyársela en el pecho desnudo para que pudiera sentir el rápido latir de su corazón.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y, cuando le sonrió nerviosamente, Emmett se dio cuenta de que ella comprendía. Él no estaba menos confundido e inseguro que ella misma con lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Ella dejó caer la mano hasta el nudo del cinturón de su batín y trató de desatarlo sin éxito hasta que él llegó en su ayuda. Con el batín abierto, Rosalie hundió los dedos en el vello que sembraba su pecho y abdomen. Casi automáticamente, Emmett llevó una mano al primer botón del pijama de ella y lo desabrochó. Luego hizo lo mismo con el segundo. El tercero, el cuarto y el quinto...

Y entonces Rosalie fue accesible para él, lo mismo que él lo era para ella. Por un largo instante se limitó a mirarla, a disfrutar de su cremosa piel revelada por la abertura del pijama. Se extasió con su redondo ombligo, con el valle entre sus senos, y saboreó la curva inferior de uno de ellos que se asomaba por ahí. La respiración de Rosalie era entrecortada, ofreciéndole cada vez más a la vista en cada una de ellas. Cuando por fin Emmett apartó de todo el pijama observó la exquisita perfección de sus senos y deseó tocarlos. Lo hizo con uno de ellos y encajó perfectamente en su mano.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Cuando la miró a la cara y tenía de nuevo esa mirada, la que le indicaba que tenía miedo de algo. Se dio cuenta también, demasiado tarde tal vez, de que ella ya no le estaba tocando y de que había retrocedido un paso. De todas formas, no había huido. Y tampoco había hecho nada con las rodillas.

Aún así, volvía a tener miedo. Miedo de él. Y no podía imaginarse la razón.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Nada —le dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. No eres tú. Soy yo. Es... Yo...

Luego agitó la cabeza, incapaz de explicarse.

—Rosalie, dímelo. ¿Qué es? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿No lo tendrás de mí?

Por un momento Emmett pensó que no iba a responder. Luego ella se cerró el pijama y empezó a abrocharse de nuevo los botones con dedos temblorosos. Parecía tener su atención completamente centrada en ello, pero se saltó un ojal sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que no estuvo completamente arriba. Cuando lo descubrió apoyó la cabeza en las manos y suspiró.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto —dijo sin levantar la mirada.

—Está bien. A mí también me pasa lo mismo.

—No, Emmett, no lo comprendes. No lo he hecho desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Rosalie...

—Desde que era adolescente —continuó ella sin levantar la cabeza de las manos—. Hace casi veinte años.

Emmett se dijo que debía haber entendido mal. Una mujer soltera con treinta y tantos años, sobre todo una tan atractiva como Rosalie debía de haber tenido montones de amantes, ¿no?

—No lo dices en serio —dijo él riéndose ansiosamente.

No había querido reírse, se le había escapado. Lo que ella le estaba diciendo era demasiado increíble. ¿La gran y dura Rosalie Hale guardando castidad durante casi veinte años? Era demasiado difícil de creer.

—No eres sincera al tratar de hacerme creer que no has estado con un hombre todo ese tiempo.

Cuando ella no le contestó y siguió con la cabeza entre las manos él insistió:

—¿Lo eres?

Rosalie dejó caer las manos a sus costados, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Emmett se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando y se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Nunca había visto llorar a Rosalie. Ella era demasiado fuerte, demasiado segura de sí misma. Hasta ahora él hubiera jurado que ella era incapaz de semejante cosa.

—Lo siento, doctor, pero eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con un hombre. Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder recordar cómo se hace. Sorprendente, ¿eh?

—Lo que sí es, es increíble.

Emmett había vuelto a hablar sin pensar y, también se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Se percató de que ella estaba en serio y le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Rosalie asintió y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que tuve razón la primera vez, ¿no es así?

Emmett pensó que era sorprendente lo rápida y completamente que ella podía esconder lo que estaba sintiendo realmente.

—¿Acerca de qué tuviste razón?

—Acerca de que tú eres como los demás.

Él agitó la cabeza para negarlo, pero Rosalie se dio la vuelta.

—Perdona —dijo ella mientras empezaba a luchar de nuevo con los botones —. Se está haciendo tarde y estoy verdaderamente cansada. Voy a echarle un vistazo a Jules antes de irme a la cama. No te preocupes por ella. Y tampoco te preocupes por mí.

Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer, pensó Emmett mientras la veía marcharse. Cuantas más cosas sabía de Rosalie, menos la conocía. Y de repente conocerla, conocer a la verdadera Rosalie, la que solamente había vislumbrado por un momento poco antes, se hizo más importante que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Dos semanas, se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía dos semanas para averiguarlo. Pensó que sería más que suficiente.

Luego recordó esa mirada de miedo de ella y las lágrimas que había permitido que se le escaparan. Y se preguntó si incluso Rosalie sabía quien era realmente por dentro.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Mientras paseaba a Juliana en su carrito por la calle, Rosalie seguía maravillándose por las confesiones que le había hecho a Emmett el día anterior. ¿Por qué demonios le había hablado de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde su último encuentro sexual?, se preguntó por centésima vez. Eso no se lo había revelado nunca a nadie anteriormente, ni siquiera a Cooper ni a sus amigas Bella y Alice.

Suponía que aquello iba a cambiar de todas formas. Los cotilleos en el hospital funcionaban muy rápidamente, más que cualquier tecnología moderna de comunicaciones. Para cuando terminara la semana todo el mundo estaría al corriente de su vida erótica. Y entonces todos los hombres la tomarían como blanco para ver si podían ser los primeros en hacerlo de nuevo con ella, para ver si podía ser alguno de ellos el que la hiciera cambiar de idea sobre la abstinencia.

De abstinencia nada, pensó. La abstinencia sugería un esfuerzo de voluntad para evitar el sexo. Lo que le pasaba a ella era un caso desesperado de miedo. Emmett había tenido razón en eso y tenía que admitirlo.

Esa mañana había logrado evitarle muy bien y sólo habían coincidido en la cocina por un breve momento.

Suspiró cuando recordó su expresión; indicaba claramente que no tenía ni idea de cómo aproximarse a ella. Suponía ella que era una especie de curiosidad, una mujer madura y moderna que no tenía ni idea de las relaciones sexuales en la actualidad. No le cabía duda que Emmett debía de estar preguntándose en esos momentos si merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Francamente, no podía culparlo. Seguramente ella no merecía el esfuerzo.

Esperando que un poco de aire fresco y conversación le hicieran bien, se había puesto unos vaqueros y un grueso jersey, había preparado a Juliana y luego llamó a Bella y Alice para invitarlas a almorzar. Salió con la niña a dar un paseo, aprovechando la sorprendentemente suave mañana de invierno. No quedaba nada de la nevada de la noche anterior, hacía una buena temperatura y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Esperó que con eso olvidaría los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Desafortunadamente, creía que nunca iba a poder olvidar la forma con que Emmett se había reído de ella cuando le dijo que no había estado con un hombre desde hacía veinte años.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de olvidarlo, pero no pudo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, el escaparate de una agencia de viajes atrajo su atención y se detuvo para echarle un vistazo a un anuncio de un crucero por mar. No estaría nada mal si pudiera hacer uno. Dejar atrás sus problemas y marcharse hacia el sol poniente sin preocuparse de nada más.

Juliana se agitó y rió en su carrito. Rosalie la miró y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, chica, te llevaré conmigo. No podría dejarte aquí.

La verdad de aquella frase la sorprendió. Sólo llevaba unos pocos días con la niña y ya estaba más en contacto con ella de lo que se había podido imaginar. Trabajaba con niños y, el cariño que le tenía a esa en particular era todo un misterio para ella. Sabía que cuando terminaran esas dos semanas la ausencia de la niña le dejaría un pequeño vacío en el corazón que no podría llenar fácilmente. No le sería sencillo decirle adiós.

Y mucho menos se lo resultaría decírselo a Emmett. Porque él también le había llegado muy hondo en muy poco tiempo y ocupaba mucho espacio ahora en su corazón. Seguía sorprendiéndole que fuera él quien la excitara de una forma que ningún hombre había podido antes, ya no podía seguir negando por más tiempo la atracción que sentía por él.

Se preguntó si, tal vez, no sería por eso por lo que empezó a enfrentarse a él en cuanto llegó al hospital. A lo mejor en lo más profundo de su ser había sentido inmediatamente un profundo deseo por él. Tal vez todos esos meses que llevaba diciéndose que lo odiaba habían sido una protección inconsciente para no terminar herida. Ahora no estaba segura de por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir luchando contra sus sentimientos.

El viernes siguiente Emmett estuvo trabajando hasta tarde, como había hecho durante toda la semana. No había dejado de pensar en todo ese tiempo en los veinte años que Rosalie decía que no había estado con ningún hombre y en la causa que había producido aquello.

De alguna manera, le producía una cierta excitación poder ser la persona que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—No va a pasar —le dijo a su imagen en el retrovisor del coche—. Nunca sucederá.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando entró en ella. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó. Luego fue a buscar a Rosalie y a Jules.

Las encontró en el sofá, Rosalie parecía dormida y tenía a la niña sobre ella, también dormida. Emmett sonrió ante esa imagen. Juliana tenía puesto un pijama de felpa rosa decorado con conejitos y Rosalie sus vaqueros habituales y una sudadera violeta. Se había quitado las botas y llevaba unos gruesos calcetines de lana. De la misma clase que había llevado con el pijama rojo, y el recuerdo de esa escena hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápidamente.

Tan en silencio como pudo se acercó a ellas y levantó a Juliana con todo cuidado de los brazos de Rosalie. Las dos se agitaron cuando lo hizo, pero no se despertaron, sorprendentemente.

Rosalie había hecho maravillas con la niña en sólo una semana, pensó mientras se llevaba a la niña a su habitación. Una vez allí, la acostó y arropó cariñosamente. A pesar de que seguía sin dormir toda la noche de un tirón, ya no se despertaba llorando cada dos horas. Lentamente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a tener un bebé en casa. Y, finalmente también, su vida con Juliana estaba empezando a seguir una especie de rutina.

Una rutina que incluía a Rosalie Hale, pensó de mala gana. Cualquier parecido a un orden que pudiera haber en su vida actual se debía a los esfuerzos de ella. Y sólo iba a estar con ellos otra semana más. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando ella se marchara?

Volvió al sofá y Rosalie seguía durmiendo profundamente. Pensó que debía estar agotada. Él llevaba llegando tarde toda la semana y seguramente ella no habría podido dormir más de unas pocas horas al día.

No tuvo el valor de despertarla, así que tomó un cobertor y se lo echó por encima. La estaba arropando con cuidado para no despertarla cuando ella lo hizo de repente.

—Estás despierta —dijo él.

—Y tú has vuelto por fin.

Los dos se rieron al darse cuenta de lo evidente de sus palabras.

—Siento volver a llegar tarde —se disculpó Emmett—. Pero he tenido una reunión muy larga.

—No te preocupes. No he de trabajar esta noche, ¿recuerdas? Empecé mi fin de semana cuando salí del hospital esta mañana. —Luego miró el reloj. —Pero debería marcharme ya. Es tarde.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Afuera está lloviendo, hace mucho frío y han dicho que puede volver a nevar. Estás cansada, así que puede ser peligroso que te marches a casa.

Pensó por un momento que ella iba a acceder, pero no abrió la boca y lo miró como divertida, casi como si le estuviera agradecida por algo.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho nada de mí a la gente del hospital? —le preguntó Rosalie por fin.

Emmett tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho?

—Porque, si lo hubieras hecho, a estas horas ya me habría llegado la noticia.

—Y ¿por qué me iba a poner a hablarle a la gente sobre tu vida sexual... o su falta?

—Porque la mayoría de los hombres lo harían.

—Entonces, evidentemente, no me conoces en absoluto. Yo no soy como la mayoría.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada

—Tal vez no te conozca.

Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que ella admitía que podía estar equivocada sobre algo. Y el hecho de que admitiera que podía estar equivocada en sus sentimientos hacia él hizo que a Emmett se le alegrara el espíritu. Sin pensarlo, dejó caer la mano que tenía apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y se la apoyó a ella en la espalda por debajo del cobertor. Sabía que se estaba buscando problemas y que aquello le podía costar otro rodillazo. Pero algo en la expresión de ella lo animó a aceptar el riesgo.

Rosalie se levantó lentamente y se quedó sentada en el sofá, sin marcharse, como él había pensado que haría. Y sin darle un puñetazo en la boca, otra posibilidad. En vez de eso, se quedó sentada allí, con el rostro a apenas unos centímetros de el de él, observándolo y esperando.

—Podemos... podemos cambiar eso, ya sabes —dijo él bajando la voz—. Si tú quieres, podemos conocernos mejor el uno al otro.

Ella agitó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Probablemente no sea una buena idea —le contestó casi susurrando—. No creo...

Emmett la hizo callar con un beso que estaba ansioso por darle. Esperó que se apartara inmediatamente, esperó el ramalazo de dolor que ella seguramente le haría cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo que seguía haciendo. Pero en vez de hacerle daño, Rosalie le devolvió el beso. Tentativamente, como si se estuviera pensando lo que estaba haciendo. Emmett se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba besando como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo.

—Eso es —murmuró él contra sus labios—. No pienses. Sólo siente. Siente lo que me puedes hacer a mí y lo que yo te puedo hacer a ti.

Y luego la volvió a besar.

Rosalie no estaba muy segura de la razón por la que estaba permitiendo que él la besara. Sólo supo que, cuando lo hizo, algo en su abrazo la hizo olvidarse de todo excepto de él. Ya no había nada en su pasado que la preocupara, ni nada en el futuro tampoco. De lo único que podía darse cuenta era del olor de él, de su sabor, de la forma en que le acariciaba el cabello, del roce de sus labios y de la promesa que tenían sus ojos, una promesa de que nada de lo que pudiera hacer le causaría daño jamás.

Y luego hasta esas vaguedades empezaron a esfumarse y sintió como si se estuviera cayendo. Emmett le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercársela más aún. La boca de él se acercó entonces a su mejilla, su frente, la barbilla y, por fin, el cuello.

—Oh —murmuró ella—. Oh, Emmett.

—No quiero apresurarte. No quiero hacerte hacer nada que no quieras.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella casi sin poder respirar—. ¿Es qué tienes miedo de que te vuelva a pegar?

Rosalie hizo ese comentario en broma y esperó que él se riera, o siquiera que sonriera. Pero lo que hizo fue apartarla, bajar las manos a su cintura y mirarla.

—No. Es porque no quiero hacerte daño o asustarte de la forma en que él lo hizo.

El corazón le latió fuertemente a Rosalie en la garganta.

—¿Quién?

—El que te hizo evitar a los hombres durante tanto tiempo. Mira, Rosalie, no me puedo imaginar ninguna otra razón por la que una mujer como tú decida evitar cualquier tipo de relación romántica. Eres demasiado... demasiado...

—Demasiado ¿qué? —le preguntó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

El sonrió y le dijo:

—Demasiado sorprendente. No te pareces en nada a cualquier mujer que haya conocido antes. Cualquier hombre haría lo que fuese para agradar a una mujer como tú.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. A la mayor parte de los hombres en la actualidad no les importa nada la forma de tratar a una mujer con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

—Entonces es que te has encontrado siempre con la clase de hombre equivocado.

—Ahora sólo existe una clase de hombre.

—No. Eso no es cierto en absoluto. Y creo que, en lo más profundo de tu ser, te das cuenta de ello. Sólo tienes miedo de admitir que puede existir la posibilidad de que exista alguno que te llegue a importar. Alguien a quien tú le importes también. Creo que tienes miedo de resultar herida porque algún animal te hizo algo en el pasado.

Entonces se produjo un largo silencio que Rosalie se pasó pensando en hasta qué punto debía de hablarle a Emmett acerca de ella y su pasado.

—Dos —dijo por fin, sorprendida por la decisión que tomó.

Emmett la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Que fueron dos tipos los que me hicieron algo en el pasado. Pero no fue lo que piensas. No sucedió así en absoluto.

La expresión de él mostró su preocupación, pero ella no podría decir lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

En realidad no, pensó Rosalie. En todos esos años nunca le había contado a nadie lo que pasó. Y si Cooper lo sabía era solamente porque él había sido el que había recogido sus pedazos y la había animado a seguir después de que su marido se marchara. Pero Emmett tenía algo que la hacía desear abrirse a él y hablarle de esa época.

—Tenía dieciséis años cuando me quedé embarazada.

—¿Embarazada?

—Si, embarazada. Estaba muy enamorada del padre de mi hijo y él lo estaba de mí. Éramos la clásica pareja de jóvenes cuya pasión adolescente se les escapa de las manos. Pero ahí es donde termina la similitud. Tuve el niño poco después de que nos graduáramos en el instituto, pero no éramos la clásica pareja con problemas económicos. Jack tenía un buen trabajo como mecánico y, de todas formas, habíamos pensado casarnos después de graduarnos. Lo único que pasó fue que el niño aceleró un poco los acontecimientos, eso fue todo.

Rosalie sonrió cuando recordó lo siguiente.

—Nos marchamos de Pittsburgh y encontramos un pequeño apartamento en South Philly, al lado de donde vivía la abuela de Jack. Ella me ayudó mucho con el niño. Le llamamos Eddie por el padre de Jack. Los primeros meses fueron bastante duros para los dos, pero cuando nos acostumbramos a ser padres se nos dio francamente bien. Puede que fuéramos unos niños, pero era como si estuviéramos hechos para ser padres. Los tres nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos y Jack y yo hicimos toda clase de planes para nuestro hijo.

Entonces Rosalie hizo una larga pausa, tanto que Emmett terminó por preguntarle:

—¿Y qué pasó?

Ella suspiró y se miró las manos.

—Lo que pasó fue que, cuando Eddie tenía dieciocho meses, tuvo una meningitis bacteriana y murió en menos de una semana.

—Oh, Rosalie —le dijo Emmett al tiempo que la tomaba las manos—. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también —dijo ella lastimeramente—. Era un encanto, ¿sabes? Cuando enfermó ya andaba y hablaba mejor que muchos niños de dos años. Tenía unos grandes ojos grises y el cabello rubio y rizado. Me imagino cómo sería ahora. Este verano habría cumplido veinte años.

Rosalie volvió a callar un momento, pero continuó enseguida.

—Bueno, supongo que no habría dejado de causarme dolores de cabeza y se habría metido en montones de líos. Seguro que habría tenido que quitarse de encima a las chicas a bastonazos. ¿Quién sabe? Igual habría hecho lo mismo que hicimos Jack y yo. Ahora mismo podría ser abuela.

Algo húmedo y cálido le cayó en la mano a Rosalie y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Le parecía extraño llorar por Eddie. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que lo hizo.

—Rosalie...

—Jack y yo tratamos de seguir solos después de la muerte de Eddie. Lo intentamos de verdad. Incluso hablamos de tener otro hijo. Pero estábamos tan destruidos que ni siquiera pudimos hacer lo que era...

Esta vez la voz le falló a Rosalie por un momento y se frotó los ojos antes de continuar hablando.

—Supongo que nunca le perdoné el que no estuviera allí conmigo cuando lo necesité. Claro que yo tampoco estuve con él. Éramos tan jóvenes y nuestras emociones todavía tan inmaduras. Finalmente nos separamos al cabo de unos seis meses de... de lo de Eddie. Conseguimos el divorcio el mismo día en que yo cumplía veinte años. Al día siguiente entré en la escuela de enfermeras.

—Por la enfermedad de tu hijo —dijo Emmett.

Eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Ella asintió.

—Nunca antes pensé en algo como ser enfermera antes de Eddie. Pero las enfermeras del hospital se portaron tan bien conmigo. No sé lo que habríamos hecho Jack y yo sin ellas. Supongo que fue entonces cuando decidí que ese era el trabajo que quería.

Emmett esperó un momento antes de decirle:

—No, me refería a que, tal vez, te metiste a enfermera por otra razón que tenía que ver con tu hijo. A lo mejor lo hiciste porque te sentiste impotente para evitar la muerte de Eddie y pensaste que si te hacías enfermera podrías ayudar a otros niños. Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

—Oh, no, estoy segura de que no fue por eso.

Emmett no la contradijo, pero a ella le dio la impresión de que quisiera hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él intervino.

—¿Viste mucho a tu ex marido después... después de eso?

—Sólo una vez. Hará unos cinco años en un centro comercial. Yo estaba en la cola de la caja y vi a Jack que estaba en otra. Había engordado y perdido mucho cabello, pero lo reconocí inmediatamente. Él no me vio, así que no le dije nada.

Lo que Rosalie no dijo era que una de las razones por la que no habló con su ex marido fue porque vio la alianza que llevaba en un dedo. La otra era la niña de unos seis años que iba con él. En un momento dado, la niña le dijo algo y Jack se rió, y lo hizo de la misma manera como solía hacerlo antes de la muerte de Eddie, y tomó en brazos a la niña.

Jack había seguido con su vida, pensó ahora Rosalie. ¿Por qué no podía ella seguir con la suya?

—Rosalie, no tenía ni idea...

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo ibas a tenerla? Nunca le he hablado a nadie de esto. Cooper es el único del hospital que lo sabe y eso es porque somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Bella o Alice lo saben. Y te agradecería que tú no se lo contaras a nadie. No es algo que pueda compartir con facilidad ni que quiera revivir de nuevo.

Pero lo había compartido con él, pensó Emmett.

—Desde entonces no he tenido ninguna relación amorosa con nadie —continuó Rosalie—. No sé la razón, de verdad. Después de que mi matrimonio se terminara estuve años sin tener ningún interés en empezar una relación. Luego, cuando volví a salir de nuevo con hombres, ninguno de ellos pareció merecer la pena. Todos los tipos con los que salí parecían tener demasiada prisa y, para mí, desarrollar una relación requiere tiempo. Así que al final llegaron a cansarme. ¿Crees que eso tiene sentido?

Emmett deseó poder decirle que, o bien no era realista o que esperaba demasiado de la gente. Deseó decirle que cerrarse a sí misma la posibilidad de enamorarse otra vez era una forma de esconderse de la vida. Pero, por alguna razón, lo que ella le había dicho tenía sentido. ¿Es qué a él no le había pasado algo muy similar? ¿Es qué él no había pensado siempre que no tenía ni la energía ni el tiempo necesario para desarrollar una relación? Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fuera él el poco realista, el que se escondía de la vida. Por lo menos Rosalie tenía una buena razón para sus dudas con respecto a las relaciones. ¿Cuál era la explicación para las suyas?

—Debería irme —dijo ella suavemente cuando Emmett siguió sin decir nada.

Trató de soltarse, pero no lo logró.

—¿Emmett? ¿Te importaría dejarme ir?

Él asintió.

—Si, me importaría mucho.

Rosalie lo miró por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato.

—No quiero que te marches, Rosalie —le dijo él suavemente—. Realmente creo que sería un terrible error si lo hicieras. Para los dos. Creo que deberías quedarte conmigo esta noche. Bueno, de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos estar juntos.

Algo cobró vida en el interior de Rosalie, algo vagamente familiar, pero virtualmente olvidado. Él la hacía sentirse bien, de una forma que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hablarle acerca de su hijo había cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Y también algo había cambiado en ella. De alguna manera ahora se sentía más libre.

También se había aproximado más a él que a cualquier otra persona en su vida. Compartiendo con él lo que no había compartido con nadie más le había invitado a entrar en una parte de su corazón que llevaba años vacía. Y, de repente, no quiso que se marchara de allí. Como Emmett, quiso que estuvieran juntos. Sólo deseó saber qué sucedería una vez que lo estuvieran.

—No te vayas, Rosalie —le oyó decir.

Y, sintiéndose como si estuviera hablando una parte de ella misma que ni siquiera reconocía, se oyó contestar:

—No lo haré.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Era curioso, pero las palabras de Emmett lograron hacerla olvidarse de todo.

Ni siquiera supo muy bien cómo había terminado en el dormitorio de Emmett, los dos de pie e iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. El suave sonido de sus respiraciones era el único ruido que se podía oír.

Entonces Emmett la besó e incluso ese sonido desapareció.

—No quiero apresurarte —le dijo después—. Tú eres la que has de llevar la iniciativa. Dime lo que he de hacer.

—Abrázame. De momento sólo abrázame como si no me fueras a dejar ir.

Emmett lo hizo, acariciándole el cabello con una mano. Estuvieron así durante un rato y luego algo empezó a agitarse en el interior de Rosalie. Una sensación cálida que se fue transformando poco a poco en una llama que le rozó el corazón.

Emmett olía maravillosamente, pensó cuando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Tan limpio y masculino. Tenía desabrochados los dos botones superiores de su camisa y la corbata suelta. Metió allí la mano mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sabía a sal. Su piel era cálida y salada. Se lamió los labios para volver a saborearlo y eso despertó su deseo. Se preguntó si todo él sabría así. Entonces le desabrochó el resto de los botones de la camisa para tratar de descubrirlo.

Emmett se quedó muy quieto mientras ella le desnudaba. Rosalie no le pudo mirar hasta que terminó. Sus brazos eran fuertes y nervudos. Su pecho y torso eran una sinfonía de músculos y vello oscuro. Las suyas eran las piernas de un atleta, poderosas. Podría aplastarla con esas piernas si quisiera, pensó. O la podría aprisionar en la más dulce de las cárceles.

Cuando él estuvo delante suyo completamente desnudo, Rosalie sólo pudo mirarle. Y a la vez sentirse agradecida porque no hubiera más luz. Incluso a la luz de la luna, Emmett era magnífico. Lo miró de abajo arriba, deteniéndose un momento en la mitad del cuerpo para pasmarse ante todo el potencial de su masculinidad.

—Oh, cielos —susurró sonriendo antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Todavía no. Pero seré tuyo. Cuando tú estés preparada.

Rosalie sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Ya lo estoy.

Era mentira, pero ya no podía soportar más la distancia que los separaba. Deseaba tocarlo, todo él. Y deseaba que él la tocara. Pero algo en su interior seguía tomando su proximidad como una amenaza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se abría a nadie como lo estaba haciendo con él.

Emmett se acercó a ella lentamente, como para darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y luego en la otra. Rosalie cerró los ojos cuando las bajó hasta la parte baja de la sudadera y luego levantó los brazos obedientemente cuando él se la quitó. Cuando el cabello le cayó como una cascada por el rostro él se lo volvió a colocar suavemente por detrás de los hombros. Luego le puso las manos allí y le bajó los tirantes del sujetador.

Ella se cruzó de brazos instintivamente y él le acarició los senos lentamente con los nudillos hasta que ella apartó las manos. Rosalie se desabrochó entonces el sujetador, obligándose a quedarse quieta cuando cayó al suelo. Emmett la miró en silencio un momento y luego le abarcó los senos con las manos para luego inclinarse a saborear uno de ellos.

La sensación era exquisita. Rosalie cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oleada de calor que la recorrió cuando él empezó a mordisquearle un pezón. Luego empezó a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Botón a botón le fue abriendo los vaqueros y luego introdujo la mano por dentro para explorarla más concienzudamente. Rosalie tragó saliva ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Luego Emmett le quitó los pantalones junto con las bragas.

Entonces también Rosalie estuvo desnuda y Emmett era el que la admiraba. Sonrió pícaramente.

—Oh, cielos —exclamó imitándola.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Cuando tú estés preparado.

—Llevo meses preparado —le dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba.

Y, a pesar de que no lo dijo, Rosalie se preguntó si ella no llevaría incluso más tiempo esperándolo.

La sensación del cuerpo de él contra el suyo era como sacada de un sueño erótico. Había olvidado lo que era estar físicamente tan cerca de otro ser humano, lo mucho que la podía afectar semejante proximidad. Había olvidado cómo podía hacerla sentirse por dentro un hombre, segura, hermosa y amada. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentía esas cosas?

Cuando se tumbaron en la cama él se colocó encima suya y Rosalie se sintió casi sobrepasada por una necesidad que no se había creído capaz de volver a sentir. Una necesidad de él. De Emmett.

Él rodó y se tumbó de espaldas, poniéndosela encima y rodeándole fuertemente la cintura con los brazos, como si se fuera a escapar.

—Tú marcas el ritmo. Dime qué quieres que haga. Dónde me pongo. Qué rápido quieres que vayamos.

—Quiero... te quiero a ti, Emmett. Todo tú. Como sea. Como tú quieras. Dejemos que suceda. Seamos los dos los que llevemos el ritmo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

—Bueno, sí tú lo dices...

La volvió a besar y se colocaron de forma que estuvieron lado a lado. Rosalie la acarició el vello del pecho para luego bajar la mano a lo largo de su abdomen hasta encontrar la parte de él que le interesaba. Lo rodeó e hizo que sus dedos lo exploraran. Emmett gimió y ella siguió con sus caricias. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado una respuesta tan poderosa a las caricias de una mujer como le estaba pasando con las de Rosalie. Inspirado por sus cariñosas manipulaciones, se giró en la cama haciendo que ella se le sentara encima y la agarró por la cintura, acercándosela al rostro.

Ella comprendió sus intenciones y se echó hacia atrás para darle completo acceso a lo que buscaba. Cuando Emmett la saboreó por primera vez ella contuvo la respiración y temió desmayarse. La segunda vez exhaló un suspiro de placer. La tercera gimió y se apretó contra él.

Cuando ya no pudo soportar más esa deliciosa tortura que le estaba dando la boca de él, Rosalie se apartó y bajó por su cuerpo hasta que se encontró de nuevo con su sólida presencia, la agarró firmemente con la mano y la guió hacia su acalorado centro.

Antes de poder unirse a él, Emmett se volvió a dar la vuelta, intercambiando sus posiciones.

—Quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ti cuando esté dentro —susurró él—. Quiero tocar todas las partes de tu cuerpo que estén a mi alcance. No quiero saber dónde empieza mi cuerpo y empieza el tuyo. Quiero que seamos un solo cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Creía que íbamos a hacer lo que yo quisiera.

—Al final quedamos en que era lo que quisiéramos los dos. Dijiste que me querías de cualquier manera. Y así es. Quiero tenerte con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada fibra de mi alma, cada gramo de mis emociones, cada...

Rosalie le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No. No me des tanto.

Cuando Emmett la miró, aún a la luz de la luna ella se dio cuenta de que estaba extrañado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es demasiado.

—Pero...

—Dame sólo esta noche. Es la única promesa que quiero de ti. No puedo pensar más allá.

Y antes de que él se pudiera negar, ella lo agarró con una mano y le hizo introducirse en su cuerpo. Luego, arqueando la espalda, le animó a que entrara más aún, así que Emmett sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de lo que le iba a decir. Se salió de ella, pero sólo para empujar más profundamente y Rosalie también se dejó llevar por la danza erótica.

Él la fue llevando al delirio cada vez más. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar Rosalie se sintió liberada. Se dejó ir a donde Emmett quisiera llevarla. Y él la llevó a sitios que ella no habría imaginado nunca.

De todas formas se vio obligada a volver. Demasiado pronto estaba de nuevo en la cama de Emmett, con los sudorosos cuerpos muy juntos y las piernas entrelazadas. Él había conseguido lo que quería, pensó lánguidamente. Que los dos fueran uno.

Después de eso se durmió rápidamente. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agotada y vacía. Su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que no debería sentirse vacía. Después de lo que habían compartido, se suponía que cualquiera debía sentirse repleta y satisfecha, ¿no? Aún así, no estaba satisfecha. Lo que se sentía era confundida. Por suerte cayó pronto en el sueño y no iba a tener que pensar en eso hasta la mañana siguiente.

El sol ya estaba en el cielo cuando Rosalie se despertó. Emmett seguía dormido a su lado y, mientras lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que hacer el amor con él no había tenido nada que ver con cuando lo hacía con su ex marido. Jack y ella eran niños, ansiosos y con las hormonas alteradas, pero nada expertos. Emmett era claramente un amante muy experimentado.

Eso la preocupó. ¿Qué habría significado para él lo de esa noche? ¿Sería ella sólo una más de las mujeres que debían de haber pasado por esa cama? ¿Querría él encontrársela allí cuando se despertara? ¿O debería marcharse a su casa sin decir nada y dejándole una nota de despedida?

Y ¿qué había significado esa noche para ella? Se preguntó. Para ser sincera consigo misma, seguía sin estar segura. ¿De verdad que le había contado a Emmett lo de Eddie? ¿O había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Cómo podía haberle revelado la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida a alguien que hasta hacía bien poco había considerado un enemigo? ¿Qué había hecho Emmett para lograr que ella se abriera tan fácil y rápidamente?

Siempre había tratado de pensar en aquello como si le hubiera pasado a una joven a la que apenas conocía. A veces le había funcionado. Incluso había temporadas en que podía pasarse días e incluso semanas sin pensar en Eddie. Pero desde que se había comprometido a ayudar a Emmett con Juliana no dejaba de pensar en él.

Y no le gustaba nada. Le había costado mucho apartar de su vida el fantasma de Eddie y seguir adelante. Por lo menos creía que lo había apartado y que estaba siguiendo con su vida. Ahora no estaba tan segura de ello.

Emmett se movió a su lado y ella no pudo evitar tocarlo.

Era tan atractivo, pensó. Podría ser el padre de unos hijos preciosos. Bueno, los dos podían...

Interrumpió ese pensamiento tan rápidamente como apareció en su mente y apartó la mano. Se apartó de él con mucho cuidado y bajó de la cama.

Pudiera ser incluso que ya hubieran hecho un hijo, pensó mientras recogía sus ropas. No habían tomado precauciones. Se estremeció horrorizada cuando pensó en la posibilidad. No podía estar embarazada, se dijo a sí misma mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. No podía tener otro hijo. No podría sobrevivir de nuevo a algo así.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa y se vistió en la habitación de Juliana. La niña se despertó con el ruido y, una vez vestida, Rosalie le cambió los pañales tan rápidamente como pudo y se la llevó a la cocina para darle allí el biberón. Con un poco de suerte Emmett dormiría hasta tarde y, después de darle de comer a la niña, ella podría marcharse a su casa sin pasar por el mal trago de un adiós de la mañana siguiente.

Por suerte no había ni rastro de él.

Estaba terminando de darle el biberón a la niña cuando apareció Emmett sonriente y con el batín puesto. Su mirada estaba llena de cariño.

Cariño. Rosalie se quedó maravillada. ¿Era eso de verdad lo que él sentía?

—Buenos días —dijo Emmett.

Rosalie fue a contestarle, pero no le salió ninguna palabra, así que se limitó a sonreír.

—Ni siquiera he oído a Juliana —dijo él mientras se acercaba—. Gracias por ocuparte de ella.

—De nada. No ha hecho mucho ruido. Y tú estabas bastante dormido.

Emmett siguió sonriendo y Rosalie sintió una especie de calor interior.

—No sé por qué.

Por suerte, Juliana eructó en ese momento y así Rosalie tuvo una buena excusa para reírse y disipar la tensión erótica que se había formado en un momento.

—Jules tiene una cosa buena. Sabe muy bien cómo soltarlos cuando es el momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rosalie se levantó entonces con la niña en brazos.

—Quiero decir que ya es hora de que me marche.

Luego le pasó la niña. Estaba claro que Emmett cada vez se estaba sintiendo más cómodo con Juliana y la niña con él. Ya no tenía que seguir yendo a esa casa, pensó. De ahora en adelante Emmett y la niña estarían bien juntos. De todas formas, un trato era un trato. Aún le debía otra semana, y se la podía dar. Pero no más que eso.

—¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó Emmett como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos.

—Claro que sí. El lunes, para ocuparme de Jules. De paso, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de la niñera? ¿Has encontrado a alguien?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Esperaba que te fueras sólo para cambiarte de ropa y que volverías dentro de un par de horas. Había llegado a pensar que pasaríamos el día juntos, los tres. Después de lo de anoche...

—Si, anoche. No me malinterpretes, Emmett. Fue maravilloso, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

Finalmente ella reunió el valor necesario para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Pero no fue... no fue...

—No fue ¿qué? —insistió él.

—No fue algo que debiéramos repetir —dijo Rosalie por fin.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, en primer lugar, no debería haber sucedido.

—¿Por qué no?

Rosalie perdió entonces la paciencia.

—Porque es un error, por eso.

—Pues anoche no te lo parecía.

—Anoche no pensaba. Punto. Si lo hubiera hecho nunca me habría metido en tu cama. Y, sinceramente, nunca te habría hablado de...

—¿De tu hijo?

Hasta que él se lo mencionó, Rosalie había esperado que aquello hubiera sido realmente un sueño. Pero estaba claro que Emmett sabía lo de Eddie. Y eso sólo era más que suficiente como para que ella quisiera apartarse de él para siempre. Lo último que necesitaba era otro recordatorio de su doloroso pasado.

—Es por eso, ¿no? —dijo él—. Anoche compartiste algo conmigo que era mucho más significativo que el sexo y mucho más difícil de ofrecer para ti que tu cuerpo. Me hablaste de tu hijo, algo que no has hecho con nadie más. Y ahora tienes miedo de haber conectado de alguna manera conmigo que no deseas.

—No es eso —negó ella volviendo a bajar la mirada a las manos.

Emmett se acomodó mejor a Juliana y observó a Rosalie haciendo esfuerzos para no desmoronarse delante de sus ojos. Se le estaba dando muy mal disimular sus sentimientos, pensó. Se preguntó cómo sería posible que se hubiera dejado engañar por ella durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo sería posible que, en su momento, la hubiera tomado por una mujer todo dureza y carente de sentimientos?

Vaya idiota había sido. Cualquier tonto podía ver que Rosalie Hale era un montón de emociones con piernas, aglutinadas por un fino envoltorio de miedo. Ese duro exterior que trataba de mantener sólo servía para ilustrar lo frágil que era en realidad.

—No tienes que huir de mí, Rosalie —le dijo suavemente—. Sólo porque sé algo de ti que te resulta doloroso recordar, eso no significa que tengas que evitarme.

Ella agitó la cabeza y siguió evitando su mirada.

—No lo comprendes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con... con Eddie. Anoche no...

Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿No qué? Yo creo que anoche nos desquitamos bastante de la falta de encuentros sexuales. Nos faltaron muy pocas cosas que hacer. Y, las que faltaron sólo fue debido a que yo ya no podía más. Tal vez la próxima vez...

—Anoche no... no usamos nada. Ningún anticonceptivo.

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta. Cielo santo, no habían tomado precauciones, ¿no? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres que ya tenían cuidado con no quedarse embarazadas. Rosalie se podía quedar embarazada. Demonios, podía estarlo ya. De un hijo suyo. Eso lo hizo estremecerse.

—No es un pensamiento agradable, ¿verdad?

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Rosalie había identificado correctamente su reacción. La idea de ser responsable de otro niño cuando aún no se había acostumbrado a la que tenía en brazos le resultaba más bien problemática. De todas formas, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no fuera algo tan horrible de tener en cuenta después de todo.

—No te preocupes —continuó Rosalie cuando él no respondió—. Estoy segura de que no es el momento. Y, aunque lo fuera, no tendrías que preocuparte.

—¿Perdón? ¿De qué no tendría que preocuparme? Creo que estás un poco equivocada al respecto. —Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que él no viera cual era su reacción a lo que acababa de decir.

—Mira, Emmett. No voy a discutir contigo acerca de algo que, seguramente, no va a tener lugar.

Luego bajó las manos y lo miró.

—De momento basta decir qué lo de anoche fue un error. Y no sólo porque no tomáramos precauciones. No debía haber sucedido. Y no va a volver a suceder.

El no dijo nada durante un buen rato y siguió meciendo a Juliana. Por fin, dijo:

—¿Estás muy segura de eso?

Ella asintió.

—Absolutamente.

—No quieres estar conmigo más de lo estrictamente necesario, ¿no?

—Emmett...

—Así que supongo que el que pasemos el día los tres juntos está fuera de lugar.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso me temo.

Luego pasó a su lado a toda prisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nos veremos el lunes —dijo.

La cocina se quedó sorprendentemente silenciosa cuando ella se marchó. Juliana se movió y Emmett la acomodó mejor sin pensarlo. Se volvió a maravillar de lo pequeña y frágil que parecía ser y la niña suspiró, sintiéndose cómoda y tranquila. Emmett sabía que era la hija de su hermano. ¿Por qué entonces últimamente la sentía como suya?

Y ¿por qué, maldita sea, estaba empezando a pensar que la madre perfecta para ella era Rosalie?

Nunca había pensado tener un hijo. Demonios, nunca lo había querido. Y, de repente, se había transformado en el padre de Juliana. Y, por un error, podía existir la posibilidad de haber dado vida a otro niño.

Padre, pensó. Hasta ese momento no se había sentido como si lo fuera. Pero cuando Juliana se acomodó más aún en sus brazos Emmett sintió un calor y una satisfacción muy profundos. No se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido anteriormente. No, no un padre, decidió; un papá. Quería ser un papá. Suelen ser mucho más divertidos que los padres. Le frotó la cabeza a Juliana con la barbilla y sonrió. Ahora sólo quedaba la cuestión de encontrarle una mamá. Afortunadamente para él, Emmett sabía exactamente dónde buscarla.

—Jules —le dijo a la niña— Tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos lograr que Rosalie piense como nosotros. Por suerte, tengo un plan. Pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes para llevarlo a cabo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

—Chicas, ¿cómo supisteis que estabais enamoradas de vuestros maridos?

Isabella y Alice se miraron entre sí y luego a Rosalie. Luego le preguntaron a la vez:

—¿Qué?

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, es que me estaba preguntando cómo supisteis con seguridad que estabais enamoradas de vuestros maridos.

—¿Por qué? —volvieron a preguntarle a la vez.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Isabella y Alice volvieron a mirarse suspicazmente.

—¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar, Rosalie? —le preguntó por fin Alice.

—Sí, no nos hemos visto mucho desde que te ocupaste del turno de noche de Jeannette —intervino Isabella—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas? Además de hacer de niñera de la sobrina de Emmett McCarty.

—Lo que ya es bastante. Llevas desde hace tiempo diciendo que el buen doctor es como un grano en el trasero y, de repente, vas y le echas una mano con la niña.

—Ya os he contado la razón —les recordó Rosalie—, No he querido que Jules sufriera y se fuera a sentir luego no deseada. Quise que estuvieran cómodos juntos, eso es todo.

—Ya sabes que, al principio, esa nos pareció una buena explicación —dijo Isabella—, pero ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarme si tus intenciones no habrán cambiado un poco.

—¿Mis intenciones? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—Nada. Salvo que, tal vez empezaste con esto por Juliana, pero que en algún momento tus intenciones e intereses tomaron una dirección distinta.

Rosalie entornó los párpados.

—¿De verdad? Y, ¿qué significa eso?

Isabella miró a su hermana.

—Finalmente conociste al doctor McCarty, ¿no es así, Alice?

—Si, me lo presentaste en el hospital.

Isabella asintió.

—Eso es. Y, ¿qué piensas de él?

Alice sonrió.

—Creo que está muy bien.

—Eso es lo que yo creo también —dijo Isabella—. ¿Y tú, Rosalie? Se dice por el hospital que ya no soléis pelearos tanto como antes. Cooper Dugan, por ejemplo, incluso ha dicho que sois amigos.

—Cooper no tiene ni idea de lo que dice. Como siempre.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Isabella—. Entonces, esa historia de que has pasado dos noches en casa de Emmett es completamente falsa, ¿no?

Rosalie se sintió ruborizar y bajó la mirada. Maldita sea, ¿por qué le habría hablado a Cooper de que estaba haciendo de niñera para Emmett? No importaba que esas dos noches hubieran sido completamente inocentes, bueno, hasta cierto punto. Debía de haber sabido que Cooper no se iba a quedar callado.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Alice—. Rosalie, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo has podido pasar dos noches con ese hombre, casi un completo desconocido y no contarnos a nosotras, tus mejores amigas, todos los detalles interesantes?

—Porque no ha habido detalles interesantes.

Los detalles no habían sido interesantes, eso era cierto, habían sido tórridos, que era otra cosa. Y no había ninguna razón para que sus dos amigas los conocieran, ¿no?

—Además, Emmett ya no es un desconocido —añadió—. Llevo meses trabajando con él.

—Y odiándolo —le recordó Alice—. Por lo menos eso es lo que siempre nos has dicho.

—Porque era cierto.

—Era. Tomemos nota que has usado el pasado —afirmó Isabella—. Creo que eso puede ser significativo. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere al odio. Y, creo recordar que la conversación ha empezado con el tema del amor. Alice, parece que esto se está poniendo interesante.

Alice asintió.

—Bella, creo que tienes razón. Las dos hermanas miraron entonces a Rosalie. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo ella—. Pasé un par de noches en su casa, como os ha dicho Cooper, pero no fueron lo que pensáis

—¿Ni siquiera dormiste con él? —le preguntó Alice.

Rosalie volvió a ruborizarse y trató de contenerlo. Emmett y ella no habían dormido mucho, precisamente, la noche en cuestión. Así que negar lo que le estaba diciendo Alice no sería exactamente una mentira.

—Vamos, Rosalie —continuó Alice—. Bella nos contó cuando hizo el salvaje esa noche con Edward. Y lo mismo hice yo cuando me metí en la cama con Jasper la primera vez.

—Yo os conté lo mío con Edward porque insististeis mucho —intervino Isabella—. Y tú nos contaste lo tuyo con Jasper porque te quedaste embarazada y no tuviste más remedio que contarlo. Creo que nos habríamos imaginado algo cuando te pusiste como una bola.

—Sí, pero no habríais sabido nada de Jasper si no os lo hubiera dicho.

—Ya, recuerdo que nos contaste su identidad cuando ya estabas dilatada cuatro centímetros —afirmó su hermana.

—Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ya, Bella. Tenemos tanto derecho a saber lo de Rosalie como ella...

—De acuerdo, sí, me metí en la cama con él —la interrumpió Rosalie.

Sólo cuando las palabras le salieron por la boca se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las dos la miraron fijamente y se percató de que no iba a poder escaparse esta vez.

—¿No me digas? —le preguntaron las dos a la vez, sonriendo.

Rosalie asintió.

—Lo hice. El viernes por la noche. Pero ha sido la única vez. Sinceramente, no lo había planeado, pero sucedió. No sé cómo. Realmente no lo puedo explicar, sólo...

—Hey, no tienes que contármelo —dijo Isabella—. Así fue también mi primera vez con Edward. Pero todo fue bien ¿no? Desde entonces a nosotros nos ha ido perfectamente.

—A mí también —intervino Alice.

—Sí, pero tu primera vez con Jasper no fue un accidente —le recordó su hermana—. La única razón por la que él apareció fue porque prácticamente le obligaste a ello.

—Esa no fue la única razón —le contestó Alice con un gesto de indignación—. Y además, también a nosotros nos ha ido perfectamente después.

Rosalie las miró a las dos detenidamente.

—Pero vosotras os casasteis con ellos.

—Por supuesto. Eso es lo que se suele hacer cuando te enamoras —le contestó Isabella.

—No necesariamente. No siempre.

—Bueno, no si eres estúpida —dijo Alice—. No si quieres dejar escapar algo increíblemente maravilloso.

Rosalie fue a protestar, pero no se le ocurrió cómo hacerlo. Lo que decía Alice tenía sentido. Cuando dos personas se enamoran, normalmente desean pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Entonces, lo que sentía por Emmett no debía ser amor, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de seguir con él para siempre.

—Y, ¿cómo supisteis vosotras que estabais enamoradas de vuestros maridos? —insistió de nuevo.

Isabella se lo pensó por un momento antes de contestarle.

—Creo que el momento exacto fue cuando me llevó a ese horrible bar de motoristas y me amenazó con hacérmelo encima de la mesa de billar —dijo por fin.

Alice asintió como si lo comprendiera perfectamente.

—Con Jasper creo que fue cuando me obligó a comer coles de Bruselas.

Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

—Vaya ayuda que sois.

Isabella y Alice le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda simultáneamente.

—Eso lo sabrás en cualquier momento, Rosalie —dijo Isabella.

—Sólo háznoslo saber —le indicó Alice.

El martes Rosalie estaba limpiando biberones cuando Emmett llegó pronto del trabajo con una mujer a la que no conocía. La mujer en cuestión debía de tener unos veinte años más que él y tenía todo el aspecto de una matrona. Se la presentó como la señora Standard, un apellido que Rosalie encontró muy apropiado para ella, y le dijo que iba a ser la nueva niñera de Juliana.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolos en silencio por un momento y luego se obligó a sonreír.

—Por fin has encontrado a alguien —logró decir con tranquilidad.

Luego añadió:

—Encantada de conocerla. Soy una amiga del doctor McCarty, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Emmett, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro, Rosalie —dijo él apartándose de la señora Standard.

—A solas.

—Ah, por supuesto. Perdone un momento, señora Standard.

—Esperaré en el salón —dijo la mujer antes de marcharse y luciendo una sonrisa que, en realidad, parecía bastante cálida y genuina.

La voz de esa mujer tenía un cierto acento sureño y Rosalie se dio cuenta que era bastante agradable. Maldita sea.

—Gracias —le dijo Emmett con otra brillante sonrisa.

Un momento después y, a pesar de que la señora Standard ya no estaba al alcance de sus voces, Rosalie le dijo en voz baja a Emmett:

—¿Estás seguro de que es la adecuada para el trabajo?

Emmett pareció desorientado.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Mírala. Es perfecta. Ha criado cuatro hijos propios y tiene doce nietos.

—Y, ¿no le ocupan demasiado tiempo?

—Ella y su marido se han venido a vivir aquí desde Tennessee, que es donde sigue viviendo el resto de su familia.

Rosalie asintió.

—En otras palabras, en cualquier momento volverá allí, seguramente abandonando a Juliana sin el menor remordimiento y pudiendo causarle con ello un daño irreversible en su desarrollo emocional.

Él entornó los párpados, pero agitó lentamente la cabeza.

—No, eso no va a suceder. Su marido nació en el sur de Nueva Jersey y se han retirado a su vieja casa familiar de Cherry Hill.

Ella volvió a asentir, esta vez más vigorosamente.

—Ah, dicho de otra forma, tienen bastante dinero, no necesitan trabajar y lo dejará en cuanto se pase la novedad, o se dará cuenta de lo exigente que es un trabajo a horario completo, marchándose luego sin preocuparse por lo que le pueda producir a Jules su cambio de opinión.

—No —le dijo él mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente—. Empezó a trabajar a tiempo completo como niñera en cuanto todos sus hijos fueron a la escuela. Y eso fue hace más de veinte años. Y, dado que su esposo era trabajador por cuenta propia, no tiene pensión. Realmente necesita el trabajo.

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba otra objeción.

—¿Tiene referencias?

Emmett asintió.

—Por supuesto. Y las mejores. La única razón por la que sus antiguos jefes la dejaron ir fue porque todos sus hijos ya eran mayores.

—¿Y su salud? Afrontémoslo, ya no es una jovencita. En cualquier momento podría morirse de un infarto. Demonios, ¿y si le pasa teniendo en brazos a Jules? ¿Y si se muere con ella en brazos y al cabo del tiempo empieza a oler y a ponerse azul? Si Jules tuviera que enfrentarse tan pronto a la imagen de la muerte podría...

—La señora Standard sólo tiene cincuenta y ocho años —la interrumpió Emmett y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Y no ha estado enferma en toda su vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede haber tenido un montón de enfermedades contagiosas, hepatitis, cólera, enfermedades venéreas. Y, ¿has leído que el tifus vuelve a atacar? El tifus es algo que estoy segura que no te gustaría que tuviera Juliana...

—Soy médico, Rosalie. Mi trabajo consiste en saber si la gente está enferma, y la señora Standard no lo está. ¿Cuál demonios es el problema? Creía que estabas ansiosa por que encontrara a alguien apropiado para cuidar a Juliana.

—Si, alguien apropiado. ¿Cómo sabes que esa señora es apropiada? Puede ser que fume. Y ya sabes que eso puede hacerle daño a los niños. Estoy segura de que leíste ese artículo del mes pasado acerca...

—No fuma. Y, aunque lo hiciera, a mí no me importaría, siempre que fumara lejos de la niña.

Rosalie pensó alguna excusa más por un momento.

—¿Es, o ha sido en algún momento, miembro de alguna secta o de otra organización similar?

—¡Rosalie!

—Mira, es sólo que estoy preocupada por Jules.

—Bueno, pues no lo tienes que estar. Ya no.

Eso significaba que Emmett quería que ella se apartara de la vida de Juliana. Y de la suya. Pronto. Debería habérselo esperado. Emmett había conseguido de ella lo que quería el viernes por la noche y ahora quería que se marchara. Ya no la necesitaba más.

¿Qué le pasaba? Debería parecerle bien que Emmett hubiera encontrado a alguien que cuidara a Juliana. Debería estar contenta de no tener que estar atada día tras día a esa niña encantadora que sólo le traía recuerdos del hijo que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Y debería estar dando saltos de alegría por dejar de tener una obligación con un hombre al que siempre había considerado su enemigo.

Ahí tenía otro problema. Emmett ya no era su enemigo. Le gustara o no, se había transformado en su amante. Aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Y eso era lo que la preocupaba más.

—¿Va a pasar el día en casa? —le preguntó por fin.

Se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta le sorprendió.

—Sí. Pensé que lo mejor era que Juliana y la señora Standard se conocieran y se fueran acostumbrando la una a la otra. Luego le enseñaría la casa para que supiera donde está todo. Va a empezar el lunes por la mañana, justo cuando tú vuelvas con tu turno habitual de trabajo y tu vida normal. No sabes cómo te agradezco lo que has hecho, Rosalie. Me has salvado la vida. No me las podría haber arreglado...

Ella levantó una mano para hacerle callar. No quería su gratitud. No estaba segura de lo que quería, pero que no era su gratitud, eso estaba muy claro.

—Entonces, si vas a estar en casa ahora, preferiría marcharme, si no te importa. Voy a ver si duermo un poco.

—Pero yo pensé...

—Jules lleva durmiendo casi una hora, así que se despertará en cualquier momento. He preparado ya sus biberones hasta mañana por la mañana y toda su ropa limpia está en la secadora.

—Rosalie, tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—De Juliana. De nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa con Juliana?

—Me doy cuenta de que lo has hecho muy bien con ella.

—Es una gran chica, Emmett. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer?

Emmett se acercó a ella y se animó al ver que no se retiraba.

—Está claro que te adora y hay veces en que eres la única que la puede consolar. No creo que fuera una buena idea si te perdiera por completo.

Emmett se acercó más aún, hasta ponerse al alcance de la mano. Entonces se maldijo a sí mismo por forzar su suerte. Ahora ella parecía preparada para actuar, como si no quisiera oír el resto de lo que le tenía que decir.

Entonces se sorprendió cuando le preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue a tocarla, pero se detuvo al recordar que cualquier contacto la hacía saltar. En vez de eso se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

—Quiero decir que me gustaría que jugaras un papel activo en la vida de Juliana, si te parece. He pensado que, tal vez, te gustaría verla de vez en cuando. Venir a casa. Llevarla a sitios...

Como ella no dijo nada, Emmett cedió a la tentación y, sacando una mano del bolsillo, le acarició un mechón de cabello. Rosalie entornó los párpados y tomó aire. Él lo tomó como una muy buena señal.

—También me gustaría que jugaras un papel activo en mi vida.

Rosalie abrió del todo los párpados y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta, pensó Emmett, y se merecía una buena respuesta. Pero temía que, si le decía la verdad, Rosalie saldría corriendo, aterrorizada, y no la volvería a ver. Estaba más que seguro que lo último que Rosalie quería oír era que estaba enamorado de ella.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque... porque creo que hay algo entre nosotros que merece una investigación más profunda.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente por un momento y retrocedió un paso.

—Si estás hablando de lo del viernes por la noche, creo que ya lo hemos dejado bien claro.

Emmett suspiró.

—No lo creo. Lo que me dijiste de que fue un error y no iba a volver a suceder sólo me ha afectado más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, pues lo siento si no puedes controlar la... la agitación, pero ese no es mi problema.

—Oh, sí que lo es —contraatacó él—. Porque no voy a permitir que te escapes de mi anzuelo hasta que no te enfrentes a unos cuantos hechos.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como el que tú y yo hayamos hecho el amor la noche del viernes y la sensación increíblemente satisfactoria que experimenté después no fue solamente el resultado de una simple gratificación sexual. Está también el hecho de que me importas, Rosalie, y yo sé que te importo a ti. Está el hecho de...

—Eh, eh, eh. Un momento. No te atrevas a suponer mis sentimientos. Lo que me hayas podido importar...

—¿Haya podido?

—Eso ha sido sólo porque he querido asegurarme de que no le fueras a hacer nada malo a Juliana. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros, conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó él, ya enfadado—. Entonces fue por eso lo del viernes por la noche, ¿no? Llevabas veinte años sin hacer el amor con nadie y vas y lo haces conmigo porque te preocupas por el bienestar de la niña. ¿Te arriesgaste a quedarte embarazada de nuevo porque te preocupaba que yo no la pudiera criar bien?

Un músculo se tensó casi imperceptiblemente en la barbilla de Rosalie cuando apretó los dientes. Pero no dijo nada para contestarle.

Así que él continuó, bajando la voz hasta casi un suspiro.

—Puedes estar llevando un niño en tus entrañas ahora mismo, Rosalie. Un niño que, en parte sería mío. Si te crees que voy a dejar en el aire algo así, es que no me conoces nada.

Como ella siguió guardando silencio y Emmett pensó que le iba a volver a dar un rodillazo, deseó poner las manos protegiendo su parte más débil. Pero, en vez de eso, las puso sobre los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia él, apretando luego su boca contra la de ella.

Inmediatamente Rosalie se fundió contra él. Toda la tensión, las peleas, la ansiedad, se esfumaron de ambos y se dejaron llevar por ese abrazo como si fuera el último que se fueran a dar en la vida. Rosalie le besó con toda su alma, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, saboreándole como si fuera un manjar que nunca antes hubiera probado. Y luego se apartó.

Sin mirar atrás y sin una palabra de despedida, salió corriendo de la cocina.

Emmett la vio marchar sin hacer nada. El beso lo había dejado sin energía. De alguna manera Rosalie Hale había entrado a formar parte de su vida y cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo en la de ella. Física, si no emocionalmente. Rosalie no podía cambiar eso sólo marchándose de su casa. No la iba a dejar apartarse de él tan fácilmente.

De repente recordó que tenía esperando a la niñera. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Se preguntó por un momento. Standard. Eso era, la señora Standard; la nueva niñera de Juliana.

Pero tener una niñera no bastaba para la niña. Se merecía también una madre. Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo a Rosalie y en lo bien que le iría ese papel. Y, una vez más, empezó a trazar un plan. No era perfecto, pero tampoco era malo. Sólo esperaba que Rosalie le diera una oportunidad.

El viernes sería su última oportunidad. Ese día de una u otra manera, haría que Rosalie viera lo que ya estaba tan claro para él: que no podía vivir sin Juliana y él.

Por su parte, él estaba más que seguro de que no podía vivir sin ella.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Por fin llegó el viernes por la mañana para Emmett. No sólo era la primera vez desde hacía meses que se podía tomar un día libre, sino que tenía algunos planes que estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo. Mientras esperaba a que Rosalie llamara a su puerta echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba dispuesto para el encuentro romántico que llevaba preparando desde hacía un par de días.

El día anterior le había resultado tremendamente difícil actuar como si no hubiera nada entre ellos, pero la había hecho picar en anzuelo.

—Cesta de almuerzo, controlada. Flores, controladas. Velas y cerillas, controladas. Vino blanco fresco, controlado. Pañales limpios, controlados. Sonajero favorito, controlado. Biberones, controlados.

Entonces miró a Juliana y le dijo:

—Creo que ya está todo, ¿no es así, Jules?

La niña agitó las piernas y sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón. Tenemos que incluir un poco de música. ¿Qué te parece Edith Piaf? ¿Y Tommy Bennett? Ah, de acuerdo, algo de Alvin y los Chipmunks para ti.

Juliana hizo algunos ruidos.

—De nada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó a las siete y media y Emmett tomó a Juliana para ir a abrir los dos juntos. Rosalie parecía agotada y helada, con los ojos y la nariz muy colorados. Lo que era curioso, porque no hacía tanto frío.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

—Buenos días —le contestó ella con la nariz tapada y mientras entraba en la casa—. Siento llegar tarde. Había mucho tráfico.

Emmett pensó que no la entendía muy bien. Al parecer, le estaba echando la culpa de su retraso al tráfico.

—No importa. ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo un buen catarro.

Para confirmarlo, estornudó. Fuertemente y cuatro veces seguidas.

—Jesús.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—No debería cuidar hoy a Jules. Pero si estás tan necesitado me puedo quedar hasta que encuentres a otra.

—La verdad es que me he tomado el día libre.

Rosalie suspiró aliviada.

—¡Menos mal! Entonces me iré a mi casa a meterme en la cama.

Emmett asintió.

—Buena idea. Espera a que Jules y yo nos abriguemos e iremos contigo.

Ella levantó entonces una mano.

—No es necesario. No quiero contagiaros. Estaré bien.

—Olvídalo. Tienes un aspecto horrible y no deberías quedarte sola. Jules y yo te cuidaremos. Ya verás.

Ella fue a decir algo, pero él se lo impidió.

—Yo conduciré. Ya podrás recuperar tu coche en otro momento.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Emmett se dirigió a la cocina para recoger las cosas mientras pensaba que ella no podía haberse enfermado en mejor momento. Eso le iba a dar una magnífica oportunidad de desarrollar su plan. Al fin y al cabo él era médico. Mejor aún, era un médico enamorado.

Le iba a enseñar de una vez por todas a Rosalie Hale unas cuantas lecciones que estaba necesitando desesperadamente. Le enseñaría que él no era la clase de hombre que ella insistía en creer que era. Le probaría que era posible seguir viviendo aún después de haber sufrido hacía tantos años. Y, lo más importante de todo, le iba a demostrar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que juntos podían hacer un milagro. Por lo que sabía, ya lo habían hecho.

—No quiero exponer a Jules al catarro —insistió ella cuando Emmett volvió al salón.

—Siempre que no la sujetes tú, estará bien. Y, no hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste tú misma que tiene una salud de hierro. Como miembros de la profesión médica tú y yo sabemos que los catarros se contagian por el contacto. Así que no la toques y estará bien.

La niña sonrió en los brazos de él.

—¿Lo ves? Ella no te dejaría que te fueras sola a casa.

—Gracias, Jules —murmuró Rosalie —. Pero espero que sepas donde te estás metiendo.

Entonces se percató de la cesta de excursión que Emmett llevaba en la mano y la bolsa de pañales que colgaba de su hombro.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Un remedio seguro. Para muchas cosas.

—Pero...

—Vámonos, antes de que te «desmayes de cansancio».

—No estoy cansada, estoy...

—¿Lo ves? Estás tan enferma que ya estás empezando a balbucear incoherencias.

—No estoy balbuceando...

Emmett le puso sobre la frente la mano que tenía libre.

—Parece como si tuvieras un poco de fiebre. Cuanto antes te metamos en la cama, mejor.

Rosalie se sentía tan mal que no tenía ni ganas de discutir, así que se dejó hacer.

—Yo... —empezó a decir.

—Tenías que estar ya en la cama. Necesitas que alguien te cuide.

—Bueno, pero yo conduciré. No quiero dejar aquí mi coche.

—Muy bien—accedió Emmett, exasperado.

Pasar el tiempo con Emmett y Juliana en la casa de ellos era una cosa. Pero verlos en la suya era algo completamente diferente, pensó Rosalie. Era algo más problemático, más confuso, más provocador de ansiedad y más amenazante. También le parecía más encantador ver a Emmett en su cocina preparándole un caldo de pollo.

—Ya casi está —le dijo Emmett sin mirarla, después de probar el caldo con una cuchara.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera darle las gracias, Juliana hizo unos ruidos graciosos y los dos adultos se rieron.

—¡No! No me digas —le dijo Emmett a la niña como si le sorprendiera algo que hubiera dicho.

Juliana hizo como si pronunciara una O y soltó otro ruido extraño.

—No me creo ni una palabra —continuó él con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tanto le gustaba a la niña—. Me parece increíble.

—Oooohh —le aseguró Juliana.

—¿De verdad que te dijo eso? Y ¿qué le dijiste tú?

—Heeee —contestó la niña.

—Bueno, no te culpo. Yo habría dicho lo mismo.

—Nnnnnngg.

—Me lo imagino.

—Skxxxx.

—Bueno, también yo.

Entonces fue cuando Rosalie supo que se había estado mintiendo a sí misma cada vez que se había dicho que no estaba enamorada de Emmett McCarty. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, pero ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Estaba enamorada del hombre al que hasta hacía poco había considerado como su enemigo más directo. Y, si rebuscaba en su memoria, tenía que admitir que, probablemente, aquello había empezado mucho tiempo antes de que él le pidiera ayuda con Juliana.

Seguramente esa era la explicación de por qué se había sentido tan incómoda con él al principio. Porque una parte de ella había sabido casi inmediatamente que se estaba enamorando de él. Y esa era la misma parte que había estado tratando de obligarla a que se retirara a toda prisa.

Esa parte era muy lista, pensó Rosalie. Porque enamorarse de Emmett no iba a hacer otra cosa más que proporcionarle problemas.

—¿De verdad le has dicho a Jules que me encuentras irresistible? —le preguntó Emmett interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella le miró y vio que estaba sonriendo mientras Juliana se agitaba vigorosamente en su silla. Ella también estaba sonriendo y Rosalie casi pudo jurar que compartían un secreto.

—¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado si de verdad le has dicho a Jules que me encuentras irresistible. Dice que te has pasado las últimas dos semanas sin dejar de decirle lo loca que estás por mí y lo difícil que te resulta mantener quietas las manos cuando estoy cerca.

Rosalie sonrió también.

—¿Ha dicho eso?

Emmett asintió.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces te ha contado un cuento. No recuerdo ni una sola vez que yo haya mencionado tú nombre. Excepto el día en que te maldije por no tener en tu casa ni una galleta salada para picar.

—Eso no es lo que me ha dicho Jules.

—¿Qué sabrá ella? Nunca ha probado las galletas saladas.

—Y, si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, nunca las probará.

—Que tengas suerte. Evidentemente, todavía tienes mucho que aprender como padre.

Emmett la miró entonces fijamente.

—Entonces, no puedes abandonarnos ahora, sólo porque han pasado ya las dos semanas que nos prometiste.

Algo se encendió en el interior de ella al oír el tono de su voz. Parecía inseguro, solícito y muy, muy tentador. Parecía como si la necesitara.

—Juliana y tú habéis avanzado mucho en estas dos semanas —dijo ella suavemente—. Estaréis bien sin mí. Los dos.

Él agitó la cabeza.

—No cuentes con eso, Rosalie. No cuentes con eso.

Entonces él se volvió de nuevo hacia la cocina y le dio la espalda. Rosalie deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos. Si pudiera borrar todo lo que le había pasado cuando era joven...

No, no quería hacer eso, pensó. Cambiar su pasado significaría que nunca habría conocido a Eddie. Y también borraría el poco tiempo que pudo estar con su hijo. Había conocido la alegría que daba el nacimiento de un hijo y había visto lo distinto que podía ser el mundo sólo con la aparición de un niño en su vida. Había experimentado un amor como nunca antes había conocido. Un amor que no había sido eclipsado por nada, ni siquiera por el dolor que lo siguió. Por un corto tiempo había sido madre. Y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Ni lo iba a volver a ser.

Estaba demasiado vacía por dentro como para poder serlo.

Miró a Juliana. Vio sus claros y sonrientes ojos azules y se le retorció el corazón. Una parte de ella ya se había encariñado de esa niña.

Estaba claro que después de ese día sus obligaciones para con Emmett y Juliana terminarían, se dijo a sí misma. Y no podía dejar que nada cambiara eso. Sólo porque se había enamorado, eso no significaba que todo fuera a ir bien. Al contrario, amar a Emmett y Juliana podría terminar por completo con ella. Tenía que ser fuerte, mantener los pies en el suelo. Se recordó que todo el mundo decía que era dura. Y la gente dura lo podía soportar todo. Incluso vivir sola.

Sólo deseó que la gente dura se lo pudiera creer cuando se contaba a sí misma esas mentiras.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

—La cena está lista —dijo Emmett mientras servía los platos en la cocina—. Y tú deberías estar en la cama.

—No quiero estar en la cama.

—Son órdenes del médico.

Rosalie fue a decir algo, pero Emmett, tomándola por los hombros, la hizo darse la vuelta y la mandó de vuelta a su dormitorio y a la cama.

Agitó la cabeza desesperanzado mientras la veía alejarse. Se había negado a ponerse el pijama y, en vez de eso, llevaba un chándal gastado de color gris. Pero aún esa ropa informe y el catarro que tenía Rosalie no hacían que disminuyera el deseo que sentía por ella. Parecía como si no fuera a dejar de desearla en la vida. El problema estaba en que ella no parecía desearlo a él.

No, eso tampoco era cierto, pensó Emmett mientras buscaba una bandeja para subirle la cena a la cama. Más de una vez la había pillado mirándole con una innegable expresión de deseo en el rostro. Lo deseaba. Lo que le pasaba era que no quería desearlo.

—Ya es algo estúpido, ¿no Jules? —le preguntó a la niña—. Tu viejo está locamente enamorado de una mujer que preferiría beber aguarrás antes que admitir que se siente atraída por él. Y ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, eh?

Juliana hizo unos ruidos y él se lo tomó como que le decía que no lo sabía.

—Bueno, está bien. Todavía me quedan un par de ases en la manga.

Tomó entonces a la niña con una mano y la bandeja con la otra y, con mucho cuidado, se dirigió al dormitorio de Rosalie. Le gustaba su piso; estaba decorado informalmente y no muy ordenado.

Era un sitio donde ella se sentiría cómoda. Se había rodeado de cosas que le proporcionaban placer y no se había preocupado de si pegaban o no. Era su hogar y había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolo parecer uno.

Por mucho que a Emmett le gustara su propia casa y lo limpia y ordenada que se la mantenía la asistenta, no podía considerarla un hogar. No de la forma en que lo era el piso de Rosalie. A pesar de su encanto, la casa que él habitaba carecía del calor de un verdadero hogar.

—Ya llega la cena —dijo cuando entró en el dormitorio —. Muy apropiada para los catarros; caldo y ensalada de atún.

Se calló inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Rosalie no decía nada. Estaba tumbada en la cama, hecha un ovillo y dándole la espalda. Se percató de que algo iba mal, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente quieta como para que estuviera dormida. Sus hombros se agitaban levemente y, de repente, Emmett vio que estaba llorando.

Dejó rápidamente la bandeja sobre un arcón, derramando un poco de caldo. Dejó a Juliana al pie de la cama y luego él la rodeó para poder ver de frente a Rosalie. Ella se enjugó las lágrimas cuando lo vio acercarse, pero los seguía teniendo rojos y húmedos. Cuando él se acercó se sentó en la cama.

—Gracias —dijo—. Puedes dejarla ahí. No tengo mucha hambre, así que comeré más tarde. Seguramente Jules y tú tendréis que marcharos, se está haciendo tarde.

—Ni siquiera son las dos. Y no tenemos nada más que hacer que quedarnos aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No pasa nada.

—Si que pasa —insistió él—. Has llorado.

—No.

—Pues tienes lo ojos rojos y húmedos.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser por el catarro.

Emmett ni se molestó en ocultar su incredulidad.

—Hazte a un lado y te pondré la bandeja en la cama, a tu lado.

Luego se levantó y le llevó la cena.

—Pero ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer. Ahora apártate antes de que me meta en la cama contigo y te empuje yo mismo.

Rosalie lo hizo inmediatamente, no fuera a ser que Emmett cumpliera su amenaza. Lo último que necesitaba era que él se metiera en su cama. Recordó lo que pasó la última vez. Una cierta angustia la recorrió mientras reunía el valor necesario para decirle lo que le tenía que decir.

—Ah, de paso —le dijo mientras él dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama—. No estoy embarazada.

—¿No lo estás?

Rosalie no estuvo segura, pero pensó que él parecía casi disgustado por la noticia.

—No lo estoy. Lo acabo de descubrir hace un rato, cuando fui al cuarto de baño. Todo está bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿Era por eso por lo que llorabas?

Entonces algo sucedió en el interior de ella y se sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que, para empezar, no estaba llorando. Es sólo el catarro.

—Estabas llorando —insistió él—. Y lo hacías porque acababas de descubrir que no estabas embarazada. Esperabas estarlo, ¿no?

—No, por supuesto que no. Yo...

Pero Emmett la hizo callar apartando la bandeja y sentándose en la cama a su lado. Juliana gritó un poco por ese súbito movimiento y él la tomó y la puso entre medias de los dos. Cuando miró a la niña, Rosalie no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que él no lo había hecho tanto para tranquilizar a la niña como para tentarla a ella.

—Quieres tener otro hijo, ¿no? —le preguntó él.

—No —contestó ella mientras trataba de recuperar un poco la compostura.

Lo que él estaba sugiriendo era ridículo. Quedarse embarazada otra vez la destruiría. Sólo se había puesto a llorar porque tenía el período y eso la afectaba. No tenía nada que ver con querer otro hijo. Miró a Juliana, que no dejaba de juguetear. Cuando la niña vio que la estaba mirando, sonrió y Rosalie notó que iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez.

—No quiero tener otro hijo —insistió—. Cielos. Es lo último que querría. Y, dado que tú tampoco parecías muy conforme con la idea, pensé que te gustaría saber...

—Oh, pero te equivocabas —la interrumpió él.

Esa contradicción le pareció sorprendente, por lo menos.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez la idea de tener un hijo mío te repugne, pero incluso desde que me recordaste que no habíamos tomado precauciones he pensado un poco en el asunto. Y, francamente, no se me ocurre nada que me pueda gustar más.

—¿Qué?

Rosalie pensó que lo que acababa de oír debía de ser cosa de las pastillas para el catarro, que la estaban produciendo alucinaciones.

—Ya me has oído.

—Yo no he dicho nunca que tener un hijo tuyo me repugne.

—¿Pero?

Rosalie tenía la boca completamente seca.

—Pero nada. Sólo...

—¿Sólo qué?

Ella se levantó de la cama y le miró a los ojos, preguntándose cuándo las cosas se habían puesto tan complicadas entre ellos y deseando poder hacerle comprender.

—Sólo... sólo. No puedo tener otro hijo, Emmett —dijo sin mirarlo—. No quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lo que pasó con Eddie casi me mató. Durante meses después de su muerte fui sólo la sombra de un ser humano. Estuve casi todo el tiempo en la cama sin levantarme. Ni siquiera me lavaba. Lo único que podía hacer era estar allí tumbada, deseando haber muerto con él. En su lugar. No quería vivir. ¿Quién sabe? Si hubiera tenido la energía para hacerlo, a lo mejor me habría suicidado. Hasta después de unos años y después de muchas sesiones con sicólogos no empecé a sobreponerme. Incluso ahora hay días que me sigue afectando. No podría soportar perder otro hijo. No podría.

—Rosalie sólo porque tengas otro hijo no tiene que significar que lo vayas a perder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Las posibilidades de que suceda algo así otra vez...

—Emmett, las posibilidades de que sucediera algo así entonces eran muy bajas —le interrumpió ella—. Pero sucedió, ¿no? Mi hijo murió.

—Pero...

—Nada. Eso no nos va a pasar. Nunca seré capaz de...

—¿De qué? —le preguntó él tranquilamente.

Ella agitó lentamente la cabeza.

—Déjalo estar, Emmett.

—No, no lo voy a dejar. ¿Es qué no lo ves, Rosalie? Ya nos ha pasado. Aunque quisiera no podría dejarlo.

Luego hizo una pequeña pausa antes de decirle:

—Te amo. Y tú me amas a mí. Sé que me amas. Puedo sentirlo.

Como Rosalie no le contradijo Emmett se levantó también de la cama y se puso delante de ella, tomándola en sus brazos a continuación.

Rosalie no hizo nada para evitarlo, pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo. Era como si no estuviera sintiendo nada en absoluto.

Y a Emmett le dio miedo verla así. Antes siempre había reaccionado ante él, sin importar la situación. Cierto que, la mayoría de las veces, su reacción no había sido favorable, pero por lo menos había respondido de alguna manera. Ahora recibiría con gusto cualquiera de esos arrebatos de enfado de antes. Por lo menos eso indicaría que estaba sintiendo algo y que seguía teniendo la posibilidad de hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero ella se limitó a quedarse quieta en sus brazos, derrotada. Era como si hubiera abandonado por completo cualquier idea sobre el posible futuro que pudiera tener con él y Juliana. Nunca antes la había visto así y no le gustaba nada.

—¿Rosalie?

Pero ella siguió mirando al suelo y sin decir nada. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

Así que lo volvió a intentar.

—Rosalie, te he dicho que te amo. ¿Es qué eso no significa nada para ti?

Silencio.

—¿No me vas a decir que tú me amas también?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta.

—Vamos, di algo. Dime lo que sientes.

Como ella siguió igual intentó una táctica distinta.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer es volverme a dar un rodillazo ahí. Por lo menos así sabré a qué atenerme.

Emmett pensó que había visto una leve sonrisa y se agarró a ello.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Emmett, no hagas esto.

—Que no haga ¿qué?

—No trates de animarme. No te va a servir de nada.

Cuando Rosalie levantó el rostro por fin y le miró a los ojos, a él no le gustó nada lo que vio allí. Tenía otra vez los ojos húmedos y estaba claro que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no volver a llorar.

—Yo no te amo —dijo ella casi atragantándose—. No. Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Se acabó, Emmett. Te prometí, se lo prometí a Juliana, dos semanas y ahora ya he cumplido. De ahora en adelante es cosa tuya.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa...? ¿Qué pasa con Juliana? ¿Qué va a hacer sin ti?

La expresión de Rosalie reflejó el dolor que sintió.

—Jules estará bien sin mí —dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo—. Realmente, incluso estará mejor. Yo soy una mujer asustada, infeliz, confundida que ni siquiera puede afrontar lo que le sucedió hace media vida. Como ves, no soy un buen modelo para ella.

—Pero, ¿es qué no lo ves, Rosalie? —le dijo él zarandeándola por los hombros—. No tiene que ser siempre así.

Ella agitó la cabeza lentamente.

—La cosa es así. Y así lo ha sido durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Es como va a ser siempre.

—Pero...

Ella levantó una mano y se la puso en la boca.

—Las cosas no van a ser diferentes sólo porque tú quieras que lo sean. Ya sé que, a veces, los médicos tenéis unos egos del tamaño de un estado grande; pero hay algunas heridas que ni siquiera un médico de tu talento y habilidad puede sanar.

—Tal vez no —dijo él por fin—. No completamente. Pero puedo hacer mucho más que ponerte una tirita, que es lo que tú has hecho. Eso si me dejas intentarlo.

Ella agitó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—No servirá de nada.

Emmett fue a besarla entonces. Esa fue la única forma de responder que se le ocurrió. Pero, antes de que sus bocas se juntaran, Juliana lloró. No fue nada especial, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Rosalie se apartara.

—Juliana te necesita —le dijo a Emmett mientras retrocedía hasta la pared del dormitorio.

Emmett miró a la niña y luego de nuevo a Rosalie.

—También a ti. Y yo.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros de una manera que a Emmett le llegó al corazón porque no era algo con sentido verdaderamente.

—Estaréis bien sin mí. Los dos.

Él se acercó y tomó en brazos a la niña. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sintió una cierta satisfacción en el hecho de que, por lo menos era capaz de consolar a una de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

—Sigues diciéndome eso, Rosalie. Pero no puedes estar más equivocada. No podemos estar bien sin ti. Ninguno de los dos lo estará. Y, no importa lo que digas o piensas, tú tampoco lo estarás sin nosotros. Y aún así sigues sin querer darnos una oportunidad.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, los miró y Emmett no pudo evitar pensar que estaba a punto de reconsiderar su decisión. Luego agitó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si quisiera contener las palabras que realmente deseaba decir.

—Para empezar, nunca ha habido una posibilidad —dijo a través de sus dedos—. Sólo me he estado engañando cuando pensaba que...

—Rosalie, por favor...

—Vete a casa, Emmett —le dijo ella decididamente—. Vete con Juliana.

—Vente a casa con nosotros.

—Yo estoy ya en mi casa.

Él la miró largamente y luego salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Estaba ya a medio camino en el recibidor cuando se volvió.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella entornó los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un hogar es más que un entorno agradable. Cuando entré en tu piso me pareció un hogar porque era un evidente reflejo tuyo. Incluso llegué más lejos y pensé que era más hogar que mi casa. Pero ahora me lo estoy empezando a replantear. Porque, después de todo, hay algo que falta aquí.

—¿Qué es?

—Amor —dijo él simplemente—. Yo lo echaba de menos en mi casa antes de que llegarais Juliana y tú, pero ya no es el caso. Pero aquí... no lo puedo encontrar por ninguna parte.

—Bueno, como tú mismo has dicho, Emmett, mi casa es el reflejo de mí misma.

Él hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Sí, claro. Supongo que es importante que uno de nosotros se crea eso.

Después de decir eso se volvió y se dirigió a la cocina para recoger todas sus cosas. Esas cosas que había estado tan seguro que harían ver la luz a Rosalie.

Vaya risa, pensó. En un momento dado se había llegado a olvidar del grano en el trasero que podía llegar a ser Rosalie Hale. Nunca hacía las cosas como se suponía que tenía que hacerlas.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Rosalie estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —respondió casi dormida.

—Rosalie, soy Jeannette y te llamo desde el hospital.

—No, Jeannette, no te voy a volver a cambiar el turno. Por Dios, tu hermana no puede haber vuelto otra vez a la ciudad.

—No, no te llamo por eso. ¿Crees que te llamaría a las dos de la madrugada para cambiar el turno?

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa entonces?

—Siento haberte despertado, pero pensé que esto era importante. El doctor McCarty no quiso que te llamara cuando se lo dije, pero estoy segura de que querrás saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Hace una hora estaba charlando con Cooper cuando llegó con su niña.

—¿Que Cooper tiene una niña? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No, Cooper no. El doctor McCarty. La trajo a urgencias hará cosa de una hora.

Rosalie dio un salto en la cama.

—¿Juliana? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está herida?

—No estoy muy segura de qué va la cosa, pero al parecer tenía convulsiones y una fiebre muy alta. Estaba inconsciente cuando llegó.

—¿Qué?

—Le dije al doctor McCarty que te llamaría para contártelo, pero me pidió que no lo hiciera. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? Ha habido una temporada que lo llevabais muy bien y, desde hace unas semanas habéis vuelto a llevaros tan mal como siempre.

A Rosalie la cabeza le daba vueltas y casi no oyó lo que le estaba diciendo Jeannette.

—¿Cómo está ahora Juliana?

—No lo sé. He tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido averiguarlo. Te he llamado en cuanto he podido.

—Gracias, Jeannette. Voy enseguida.

—Bueno, pero no digas que te lo he contado yo. No quisiera que el doctor McCarty la tomara también conmigo.

—No te preocupes.

Rosalie estaba vestida casi tan pronto como colgó el teléfono. Luego tomó las llaves de su coche, se metió la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se puso una sudadera encima de la camiseta antes de salir corriendo hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera donde estaba Emmett, vio que tenía los pantalones arrugados, la camisa por fuera y, no sólo no llevaba calcetines, sino que los zapatos no eran del mismo par y los dos del pie izquierdo.

Parecía un padre muy preocupado por la salud de su hija. Ella debía tener el mismo aspecto hacía ya tantos años.

—Emmett.

El giró inmediatamente la cabeza y su expresión estaba llena de ansiedad.

—Rosalie.

Dijo su nombre como si no se pudiera creer que estuviera allí.

—He venido tan pronto como lo he sabido.

—Y, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—Ya conoces el hospital —le dijo sonriendo levemente—. Aquí no se puede mantener nada en secreto.

Emmett asintió, pero no dijo nada. Rosalie se le acercó y, sin pensar, le tomó de la mano.

—¿Cómo está Juliana?

Emmett bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé. Le están haciendo ahora algunas pruebas. Creen que es una infección, pero no están seguros. Hasta que lo descubran la van a mantener aislada, por si acaso. No quieren dejarme verla, Rosalie. Esto me está volviendo loco. ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Por Dios, yo también soy médico.

—Y también eres el padre —le dijo ella suavemente.

Emmett suspiró largamente y miró al techo.

—Si, supongo que lo soy.

Se sentaron en dos de los sillones conjuntos de la sala de espera sin soltarse las manos. Tal vez tuvieran que esperar mucho tiempo. Durante un buen rato no hablaron ni se movieron, sólo siguieron con las manos juntas y mirando al techo.

Finalmente Emmett se movió y se llevó la mano de Rosalie a la boca como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Gracias por venir. Ya no estoy tan asustado como lo he estado antes.

Ella asintió. Deseó poder decir lo mismo, pero el hecho era que estaba aterrorizada. No dejaba de verse asaltada por sus propios recuerdos. A pesar de lodo y de lo preocupada que estaba por Juliana, se sentía aliviada por no haberla visto cuando ingresó. No estaba segura de haber podido soportarlo.

—Debe de estar costándote mucho —le dijo Emmett como si fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos.

Rosalie asintió en silencio.

—Lo peor de todo es la impotencia, ¿no es así? —le preguntó él—. Darte cuenta de que tu hija, un ser humano indefenso, está en un terrible peligro y que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla. Nada.

Ella lo miró.

—Piensas que tú eres el único que se puede ocupar adecuadamente de ella, y luego se la tienes que dejar a unos desconocidos y esperar y rogar que sepan lo que están haciendo. Me siento tan... tan indefenso. Quiero asegurarme de que ella siga sana y salva durante el resto de su vida. Y ahora pienso el poco control que tengo sobre el futuro. Ser el padre de Juliana me va a volver loco.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que es ser padre —le dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Él agitó lentamente la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Rosalie.

—Siento hacerte pasar de nuevo por esto. Sólo se me ocurre pensar que lo haces porque te preocupas por Juliana. Y tal vez... tal vez, porque te preocupas por mí.

—Dejemos eso por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a preocuparnos sólo por Juliana de momento.

Emmett volvió a mirar al techo y suspiró.

—Sí. Cuando esto termine y sepamos con seguridad que Juliana está bien, entonces ya hablaremos de nosotros.

—Espero que lleguemos a tener esa conversación —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Cielos, espero que tengas razón en lo de que Juliana esté bien.

—La tengo. Lo estará. Tiene que estarlo.

Casi amanecía cuando el médico salió para hablar con ellos, que se pusieron en pie enseguida para recibir las noticias que tuviera. A Rosalie casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio la expresión dé su rostro. El doctor Haggarty, pediatra jefe del hospital, no sonreía. Trató de recordarse a sí misma que era un hombre aburrido y sin sentido del humor que no sonreía nunca, pero no logró aliviar su preocupación.

—Tienes una niña enferma, Emmett —dijo el doctor.

Rosalie se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

—Pero se va a poner bien.

Si no se hubieran apartado tan poco de los sillones de la sala de espera, Rosalie se habría caído al suelo de espaldas. Por fin pudo volver a respirar.

Apenas oyó lo que hablaron el doctor Haggarty y Emmett. Algo de un virus que andaba por ahí suelto y que afectaba sobre todo a los niños y ancianos y que causaba unos síntomas que eran más aparatosos que serios. Le habían dado antibióticos y ahora tenía controlada la fiebre, pero querían mantenerla allí otras veinticuatro horas más para asegurarse. El doctor Haggarty les sugirió que se marcharan a sus casas y durmieran un poco.

—¿Quién va a poder dormir después de una noche como ésta? —preguntó Emmett cuando se marchó el otro médico.

En vez de hacer eso, se acercaron a donde estaba Juliana y la vieron dormir. Parecía una niña perfectamente saludable. Y de repente, por alguna razón, Rosalie se sintió más feliz que en toda su vida.

Al cabo de un rato Emmett bostezó ampliamente y Rosalie se rió suavemente.

—Creo que no estaría mal si te fueras a casa a dormir —le dijo ella.

—No puedo dormir, estoy demasiado cansado.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, por lo menos date una ducha y tómate una taza de café decente. Y cámbiate de ropa. No debes estar cómodo con esos zapatos.

Emmett se miró los pies y se sorprendió al ver que llevaba los dos zapatos del mismo pie.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —le dijo Rosalie—. No estás en condiciones de conducir.

Emmett asintió, pero no hizo nada por apartarse de Juliana.

—Estará bien, Emmett —le dijo Rosalie—. El doctor Haggarty ha dicho que te la podrás llevar a casa mañana por la mañana.

—Ya lo sé.

—Se las podrá arreglar muy bien sin nosotros durante un par de horas. Las enfermeras de este hospital son maravillosas. Sobre todo las que se ocupan de los niños. Confía en mí.

Finalmente Emmett la miró.

—Ya lo sé.

—Vamos.

Pasaron por la zona de enfermeras y Rosalie le pidió a Jeannette si podía quedarse hasta un poco más tarde, lo suficiente como para llevar a casa a Emmett, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Jeannette le dijo que le debía un gran favor y que no se preocupara.

Emmett se quedó dormido en el camino a su casa apoyado contra el hombro de Rosalie. Cuando llegaron delante de la casa ella esperó un momento para ver si se despertaba, se despedía y le daba las gracias por llevarlo. Pero como no hizo nada de eso y se limitó a suspirar mientras seguía dormido, ella también suspiró, apagó el motor y soltó su cinturón de seguridad.

—Emmett —le dijo al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el brazo.

—Mmmm

—Despierta.

—Mmmm.

Rosalie salió del coche, abrió la puerta del lado de Emmett, le soltó el cinturón y, antes de llevarlo a rastras, intentó despertarlo de nuevo.

—Emmett, despierta.

—Mmmm.

Entonces no le quedó más remedio que sacarlo ella. Como pudo hizo que le echara un brazo por los hombros y lo agarró por la cintura, llevándolo a duras penas hasta la puerta de la casa. Que estaba cerrada. No tenía más remedio que buscar en los bolsillos de los pantalones de Emmett.

Le metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y entonces pensó que le había oído algo raro. Cuando rozó con los dedos algo que no era precisamente el llavero le pareció oírle gemir. Para cuando encontró las llaves y se las sacó del bolsillo decidió que debía haberse imaginado esos ruidos. Debía haber sido el viento.

Una vez dentro de la casa pensó que sería una tontería tratar de subir las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Emmett con él a cuestas, así que lo dejó sobre el sofá, sentándose a su lado y tratando de no recordar que allí fue donde había empezado el encuentro sexual que tuvieron hacía más de un mes. Fue a ponerlo en posición horizontal, pero por más que intentaba que él la soltara, más fuertemente la agarraba él.

—Emmett.

—Mmmm.

—Suéltame.

—Mmmm... oblígame.

Emmett abrió un ojo y sonrió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el rato despierto. Pero en vez de enfadarse, sonrió también.

—Te estabas aprovechando un poco en el coche, ¿no? —le dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Por qué no? Tú también te has aprovechado un poco cuando estábamos en la puerta.

Rosalie fue a negarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de razón, así que decidió que era mejor que permaneciera en silencio.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía volvió a sentarse a su lado. Luego Emmett le pasó un brazo por la cintura y entrelazó los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre con los de ella.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por traerme a casa. Por ir al hospital. Por quedarte acompañándome toda la noche. Por preocuparte por Juliana.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, pero él se dio cuenta de que ese gesto no significaba que no le importara.

—Yo... me fue imposible no hacerlo. Cuando Jeannette me llamó y me dijo lo que había sucedido no se me pasó ni por un momento por la cabeza no ir al hospital para estar contigo. Me dio toda la impresión de que también tenía que estar allí. No sé por qué.

—Yo sí.

Ella lo miró, pero Emmett no continuó y, en vez de eso le dijo:

—Juliana no tiene ni idea de lo que nos ha hecho pasar esta noche, ¿no?

Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

—Los niños nunca lo saben. Pero estoy segura de que se lo contarás algún día. Esa primera noche que salga con un chico que no te guste y se pase de la hora.

Emmett sonrió.

—Sí, trataré de hacerla sentirse culpable contándole cómo su madre y yo...

Dejó de hablar inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero se percató de que era demasiado tarde cuando Rosalie trató de soltarse. La agarró con más fuerza y se negó a dejarla marchar. Se había transformado en algo demasiado importante para él y sabía muy bien que tanto Juliana como él eran importantes para ella. Se necesitaban, los tres. Sólo deseó saber qué hacer para que Rosalie lo comprendiera.

—Rosalie...

—Yo no soy su madre, Emmett.

—Tal vez no. Pero podrías serlo.

Cuando Rosalie se quedó mirando al suelo en silencio la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Al principio ella se resistió a besarle. Luego, de repente y como un animal salvaje hambriento, le devolvió el beso con un ansia que amenazó consumirle.

Emmett no tuvo nada que objetar a esa fiebre que parecía dominarla. Se limitó a darle la bienvenida. Y a devolvérsela de la misma manera. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos y se lo dejó caer como una cascada rubia sobre los hombros. Luego le puso las manos en la cintura, le quitó la sudadera y luego la camiseta. Gimió fuertemente cuando vio que no llevaba sujetador.

Semidesnuda, Rosalie le miró y, sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El cabello que le caía sobre los hombros escondía un poco su desnudez, pero el pecho le subía y bajaba agitadamente con cada respiración, ofreciéndole a él destellos de su piel. Emmett esperó a que ella se apartara de su lado de repente, que recogiera su ropa y huyera corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pero se limitó a mirarlo por un momento y luego le acarició la boca, la barbilla y el cuello.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella suavemente—. Pero podemos hacerlo más tarde.

Y, después de decir eso, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Cuando llegó al último se la abrió y le pasó la mano por el vello del pecho. Encontró uno de sus pezones y se lo acarició con el pulgar para hacerlo a continuación con la lengua. Emmett contuvo la respiración y le puso las manos en la cintura. Cuando ella le pasó las manos por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones Emmett empezó a tener dificultades para mantener el control de sí mismo.

Al cabo de unos segundos Rosalie le había dejado libre y lo agarraba con la mano. Lo acarició arriba y abajo mientras Emmett se quedaba muy quieto porque sabía que el más leve movimiento por su parte intensificaría las manipulaciones de ella. Con mucho cuidado le puso las manos sobre los vaqueros para explorarla a ella tan íntimamente como ella estaba explorándolo a él. Incluso a través de la gruesa tela notó que estaba tan excitada como él mismo. Cuando ella se incorporó un poco para facilitarle la investigación él la hizo acercarse de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Tenía sus senos muy cerca de la boca, así que levantó la cabeza para saborearla. Rosalie se estiró hasta que estuvo completamente tumbada sobre él y esperó a que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Emmett no parecía tener prisa para terminar. Se tomó su tiempo rozándole primero un seno con la lengua; luego el otro. Mientras tanto, con las manos entre los dos cuerpos, trabajaba para quitarle los vaqueros. Rosalie se apartó el tiempo suficiente entonces para que él se los quitara junto con las bragas, pero estuvo de nuevo encima de él antes de que la ropa llegara al suelo.

Después de eso a Emmett parecieron entrarle las prisas. Sin quitarse siquiera la ropa se sentó, con Rosalie en su regazo, mirándole. De repente, estaba dentro de ella, llenándola hasta lugares que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaban vacíos hasta ese momento. Rosalie le rodeó con las piernas por la cintura para hacerle entrar aún más profundamente.

Luego ella empezó a subir y bajar una y otra vez, suspirando ante la sensación de plenitud que le proporcionaba, esa acción. Cuando pensaba que estaba tan llena como no lo estaría nunca más, Emmett la hizo cambiar de posición y fue él quien se colocó arriba y controló el ritmo.

¿De verdad que había pensado que no podía estar más cerca de él? Se preguntó Rosalie desmayadamente cuando él se introdujo todavía más dentro de ella. Llegó el momento en que fue como si los dos se transformaran en uno solo a cada movimiento, como si luego no fueran a ser capaces de separarse de nuevo. Y entonces fue cuando Rosalie se percató de lo cierto que era aquello. Los dos eran uno. Lo habían sido la primera vez que hicieron el amor y lo seguirían siendo para siempre.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso vio que ese lugar frío y vacío que tenía en el corazón desde hacía tantos años había desaparecido. De alguna manera Emmett había llenado todas sus partes oscuras y temerosas. Las había llenado con su amor por ella.

Y con el amor de ella por él.

—Te amo.

Rosalie no se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la que había dicho esas palabras hasta que Emmett la contestó.

—Yo también te amo a ti. Ya era hora de que entraras en razón y lo admitieras.

Ella le sonrió.

—Ya era hora de que hiciera un montón de cosas.

Él la besó en la sien y le apartó un mechón de cabello con un dedo.

—¿Como qué?

—Como dejar atrás el pasado y seguir con mi vida.

Emmett se quedó mirando detenidamente una peca que ella tenía en el seno derecho y que hubiera jurado que sabía a fresa y luego suspiró. Pensó entonces que era el momento de pedírselo, mientras seguía bajo los efectos de lo que acababan de hacer.

—¿Tienes sitio en esa vida para más de uno?

Rosalie le apretó una mano y contestó:

—Bueno, tal vez, si sólo sois dos y uno de los dos pesa menos de diez kilos.

Emmett sonrió.

—Ya sabes que podemos ser más de dos. Se nos ha vuelto a olvidar algo otra vez.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tal vez a ti, pero no a mí.

—¿Es que pensabas que esto iba a suceder y has tomado precauciones? —le preguntó él, incapaz de disimular el disgusto.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

—No, no tenía ni idea de que esto fuera a suceder. Lo que pasa es que me acordé, pero no hice nada al respecto. A propósito.

Emmett temió creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Entonces ¿quieres otro hijo?

—Supongo que lo he querido desde poco después de que naciera Eddie. Pero tenía miedo... de tantas cosas.

—Y, ¿ya no lo tienes?

—Sí, lo sigo teniendo —le dijo ella—. No sé si llegará un momento en que no lo tenga. Pero ya no he de enfrentarme a solas a mis miedos, ¿no?

Emmett le acarició el cabello y la besó en la frente.

—No. Nunca vas a tener que afrontar nada a solas otra vez. Jules y yo estaremos siempre contigo, no importa lo que suceda.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

Tal vez Rosalie se lo creyera, o tal vez no. Pero de momento tenía felicidad. Una felicidad completa, maravillosa y sincera. Aunque durara poco era mucho mejor que esa falsa vida que había llevado hasta ese momento.

—Será para siempre, Rosalie—le dijo Emmett como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento—, te lo prometo.

Y Rosalie pensó que eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír.


	14. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

La sección de maternidad estaba muy ocupada la mañana en que Rosalie dio a luz sus dos gemelos, Leo y Lucy. Emmett se había pasado toda la noche dando paseos como el clásico padre angustiado y Juliana, que ya tenía tres años, le había hecho toda clase de preguntas acerca de sus nuevos hermanos. Isabella había pasado con frecuencia por la sala de partos y después se había quedado esperando en la sala de espera con Edward, Simón y Samantha, su hija de dos años y lo mismo habían hecho también Alice, Jasper y su hija Genevieve. Lo que muy pocos años antes había sido un trío de amigas se había transformado en una familia de doce.

Al final del día, cuando los hombres se llevaron a los niños a la cafetería para que se tomaran unos perritos calientes y refrescos, las tres mujeres se quedaron fuera de la zona donde estaban los niños, mirando a través del cristal a la multitud de niños, hablando de las dos últimas adquisiciones, los dos que estaban en dos cunas juntas y con un cartel que ponía: McCarty.

—Hay que ver —dijo Alice—. Pensar que tienen sólo doce horas y que dentro de treinta y tantos años estarán como nosotras ahora. Pensad en todo lo que les puede pasar entre medias.

Isabella asintió.

—Va ser muy rápido. No me puedo creer que Simón tenga ya cinco años y Sam dos. No me parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que Edward y yo nos casamos.

—Y Gennie tiene tres —añadió Alice—. Casi me parece imposible. Y ¿sabéis qué más parece imposible pero es verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Que Jasper y yo estemos esperando otro. Estoy embarazada de catorce semanas.

Su hermana y Rosalie gritaron encantadas.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!

Isabella la abrazó.

—Pero creía que tenías problemas para quedarte.

—Si, bueno, pero supongo que los médicos no lo saben todo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Rosalie.

—Bueno, ahora que lo ha dicho Alice, he de contaros que yo también estoy embarazada —afirmó Isabella.

—¡No fastidies! —exclamó Alice.

—¡Vaya!

—Esto va a ser grande —dijo Alice sonriendo —. Una explosión de niños. ¿Quién iba a haber pensado hace diez años que las tres íbamos a ser responsables de traer al mundo tantas vidas nuevas?

—Sí, la Organización Mundial de la Salud va a empezar a mandarnos cartas desagradables si no dejamos de superpoblar el planeta —añadió Rosalie riéndose.

—Que se fastidien —afirmó Isabella con un gesto displicente de la mano—. Nuestros hijos son tan listos que van a resolver todos los problemas del mundo cuando crezcan.

—Habla por ti misma. Los míos van a ser artistas. Ya lo he decidido —intervino Alice.

—Y van a tocar el saxofón —intervino Jasper desde detrás de su esposa.

Le puso luego a Genevieve en los brazos.

—Mirad estos dedos. Definitivamente va a ser músico.

—Pianista.

Jasper agitó la cabeza.

—Saxo tenor. Hacedme caso

—Simón va a ser carpintero, como su viejo —afirmó Edward cuando se reunió con ellos con Simón y Samantha de la mano—. Y Samantha... Bueno, no estoy seguro. Es una bohemia. Probablemente sea poeta.

—Siempre podrá escribir las letras de las canciones de Gennie —decidió Jasper.

—¿Y Jules, Lucy y Leo? —le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett cuando llegó a su lado con Juliana—. Los demás ya parecen haber decidido el futuro de sus hijos. ¿Tienes algún plan para ellos?

Emmett miró a la niña que le abrazaba fuertemente y luego, a través del cristal, a las nuevas adquisiciones de la familia.

—Podrán ser lo que quieran. Nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a tener una familia tan maravillosa. En este momento estoy abierto a lo que sea.

Rosalie asintió.

—Bien dicho.

—Pero no estaría mal tener otro médico en la familia. O un abogado. O un fontanero. Ya sabemos que nunca se encuentra uno cuando se le necesita.

Luego se juntó a Rosalie y se dieron la mano mientras miraban a los gemelos a través del cristal.

—Lo has hecho bien —le dijo él al oído.

—Lo hemos hecho bien —le corrigió ella.

—Oh, Rosalie —dijo Isabella cuando se les acercó—. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que esos niños te van a cambiar la vida. Me refiero a que Jules tenía tres meses y medio cuando la conociste. A no ser que lo hayas experimentado por ti misma, no te puedes imaginar lo que te espera cuando un recién nacido aparece en tu casa.

Rosalie sonrió, recordando otro recién nacido que había conocido hacía muchos años. Se sintió a la vez triste y alegre.

—Creo que me lo puedo imaginar, Bella —dijo suavemente—. Y creo que nos va a ir muy bien.

Le apretó entonces la mano a Emmett antes de añadir:

—A todos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Gracias a aquellas pocas personas que siguieron la historia(si, fueron muy pocas, hay estadísticas que lo demuestran). Espero que les haya gustado y realmente me gustaría saber lo que opinan sobre ella, gracias a ustedes decidí subirla completa.<p> 


End file.
